


Harry et sa nouvelle vie après la mort de Sirius

by LunePrimus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anorexia, Death, Depression, Disabled Character, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Disability, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Survivor Guilt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunePrimus/pseuds/LunePrimus
Summary: Harry est déprimé après la mort de Sirius et veut se renfermer sur lui même. Mais c'est sans compter sur son parrain Moony...Remus ne peut accepter de laisser tomber son louvetau dans une dépréssion qu'il connait que trop bien...Ils vont tous les deux vivre pour la première fois dans une famille qu'ils aiment et qui les aiment...avec Severus, Drago, Neville, Lune, OC...





	1. Mon louveteau

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou, Coucou, j’espère que vous allez aimer…  
> Ceci n’est pas ma première fanfiction, mais de loin la seule bien travaillée et planifiée. Donc j’espère que vous allez aimer et m’encourager à la finir, car j’aimerais beaucoup la finir ! Je compte sur vous !!  
> Je vous préviens maintenant, ce n’est pas le plus beau moment de la vie d’Harry donc il peut y avoir des petites allusions à une dépression, suicide, mais rien de trop, au moins pour l’instant, car je me concentre plus sur les relations…voilà tout !  
> Ah oui au niveau des Pairngs c’est du spoile, mais c’est pour prévenir au cas vous aillez des réticences : HP/DM RL/SS HG/RW NL/LL (pour l’instant, mais je peux changer…)  
> Au fait je préviens aussi, y aura pas réellement de Bashing, mais y a des personnages que j’aime moins alors je vais peut-être les faire comme je les vois et c’est peut-être pas comme vous les voyez et j’en suis désolé (ex : Molly, elle est un peu trop vous voyez ?) mais ce ne sera pas trop non plus, ils n’auront juste pas une importance capitale…  
> Bonne Histoire  
> LuneP

La cinquième année avait été de loin la pire des années du jeune Harry Potter. Il en revenait presque à regretter la vie chez les Dursley sans magie, sans vision, sans plumes de sang et avec l’espoir que quelqu’un vienne le sauver. Il avait réussi à trouver son sauveur, son parrain, mais il n’avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le faire tuer. Certes ce n’était pas lui qui avait lancé le sort, ni poussé dans le voile, mais sans lui Sirius serait toujours en vie avec Remus. Il avait non seulement rompu la vie de son parrain mais il avait détruit celle de son ancien professeur. Remus était devenu plus pour lui, un ami, un deuxième parrain – plus sérieux que le premier et il en avait bien besoin dans sa vie un peu compliquée – le professeur brisé n’était plus dès que Sirius était proche, mais désormais l’homme n’avait plus aucune raison de vivre selon Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor espérait avec le peu d’espoir qui lui restait que Remus ne l’abandonnerait pas, mais il avait toutes les raisons pour, Harry n’était qu’un meurtrier qui ne pouvait plus se regarder en face. C’est pourquoi, le jeune sorcier était sur son lit, seul dans le dortoir au lieu d’être à la fête de fin des BUSEs.  
Ces pensées de déprime s’arrêtèrent dès qu’il entendit la porte s’ouvrir. Il se mit à chercher des excuses à fournir à Ron ou Hermione qui seraient plausibles. Pour Ron ce serait plutôt quelque chose comme « j’attends un peu qu’il y est plus d’ambiance et qu’il y est enfin des choses à boire » et pour Hermione « je n’ai pas trop envie de faire la fête après cet examen de potion que j’ai plus que raté ». Ses amis ne sont pas assez idiots pour croire que la mort de Sirius ne l’a pas touché, ils pensent seulement que c’est triste. Pour eux la mort de Sirius est la mort d’un membre de l’ordre, au mieux d’un ami, mais pas la seule chose sur laquelle repose la vie du jeune Harry. Et il aime bien que ce soit ainsi, il ne pourrait pas accepter les regards de pitié alors que tout est entièrement de sa faute.  
Malheureusement pour ses excuses trouvées, la personne à la porte n’était pas un de ses amis, enfin ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Neuville, ni Ginny, ni les jumeaux, ni Luna, mais Remus. En le voyant adossé contre la porte, il savait que ses excuses ne marcherait pas, que la seule chose qui pouvait faire partir Remus était la vérité. Même s’il avait envie d’être seul, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dire l’affreuse vérité.  
\- Harry, tu n’es pas en bas pour fêter la fin de l’année ?  
\- Si tu me vois ici c’est que non, je n’y suis pas….Répondit sèchement le plus jeune, s’il pouvait le faire partir de cette façon il n’allait pas se priver.  
Quand il vit le choc dans sur le visage de Remus, Harry s’en était voulu, mais ce qu’il n’avait pas vu venir c’était la détermination de l’adulte dont le front et les yeux se plissèrent.  
\- Harry, je sais que tu n’as surement pas envie de me voir là, mais si tu voulais être seul, tu aurais pu tout simplement le demander ; qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?  
\- C’est vrai, j’aurais dû, je suis désolé Remus, mais oui j’aimerais être seul, on se voit….  
\- Non Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
\- Hein, mais tu m’as dit de te demander ?  
L’incompréhension prenait tout le corps d’Harry, de sa grimace à ses mains qui tremblent. Il essaya de reprendre le dessus avec de la colère, émotion qui était plus facile à maitriser. Il calma ses tremblements, fit tout pour cacher ses émotions sur son visage. Mais ce qu’il n’arrivait pas à stopper c’était l’eau menaçant de tomber de ses yeux. Harry Potter est un livre ouvert et surtout pour son deuxième parrain.  
\- Oui mais je n’ai pas dit que je le ferais. Ecoute Harry, je sais que…  
\- Remus c’est bon je sais ce que tu vas dire, on peut de suite passer aux conclusions et au fait que tu partes…  
L’interruption du jeune sorcier heurta l’adulte, Harry voulait tellement qu’il parte. Mais il savait aussi que ce n’était pas contre lui, mais contre le monde pour toutes les horreurs qui lui sont arrivées pendant ces presque 16 années. Il connaissait mieux que quiconque ce sentiment, il ne voulait pas laisser ses vieux souvenirs remontés. Il camoufla toutes ses pensées en un regard sérieux et continua sans discours.  
\- Je sais que c’est dur pour toi en ce moment, plus dur que ce que tu veux laisser penser. Je comprends que tu n’aies pas forcément envie de te confier à tes amis, tu n’as pas envie qu’ils te surveillent comme si tu allais faire quelque chose de grave…  
\- Je vais faire quelque chose de grave, je vais tuer l’autre abrutit de Voldy !  
\- Je disais donc, que c’est normal que tu refuses de te confier à eux, mais tu dois au moins te confier à quelqu’un, n’importe qui, je suis là pour toi, mais si tu préfères quelqu’un d’autres, mais toi plus que quiconque a besoin de quelqu’un pour veiller sur toi…  
\- T’inquiètes pas pour ça, je serais chez les Dursley demain…  
\- Harry, tu crois vraiment que je peux te croire la dessus…il attendit et vit Harry baissé la tête avant de continuer…fais attention Harry si tu continues à me mentir, je ne vais plus pouvoir croire un seul mot de ce que tu dis…  
\- Je suis désolé Remy…dit Harry en refusant de laisser tomber ses larmes…  
\- Hey ce n’est pas grave Harry, pour cette fois…mais pour cet été, plus de mensonges sinon ça va être compliqué…  
\- Cet été ?? S’exclama Harry sous la surprise puis il réfléchit avant d’ajouter tristement…ah tu parles dans mes lettres que j’enverrai de chez les Dursley…  
\- Non je ne parle pas de ça, Harry que dirais tu de venir habiter avec moi cet été, enfin si ça te dit, et que tu le veux sinon je comprends…  
Remus n’était plus du tout sûr de lui. Il s’était battu pour faire entendre raison à Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier ne comprenait pas qu’on ne puisse pas vouloir « le plus grand bien », mais ce que Remus voulait c’était le plus grand bien d’Harry, pas le sien, celui d’Harry. Dumbledore avait donc proposé que le jeune sorcier aille un peu chez les Weasley fin aout. Cela n’était clairement pas suffisant pour l’ancien professeur, c’était maintenant que Harry avait besoin d’aide et il savait que ce n’était pas d’eux qu’il avait besoin. Remus aimait bien Molly et si Harry avait faim, alors là pas de problème, mais il n’avait pas besoin d’être materné et être surveillé à ses moindres gestes. Le vieux sorcier avait après plusieurs réflexions proposés Severus Snape, Remus n’avait rien contre le professeur de potion, un passé tendu, mais rien d’aussi important que le bonheur de son petit. Le réel problème était la relation plus que tendu entre le maitre des potions et l’élève le plus nul en potion de l’histoire selon le premier. Pour Dumbledore, Remus ne pouvait pas s’occuper d’Harry à cause de sa condition….sa condition. Il fut très blessé par son mentor, lui qui lui avait permis d’aller à Poudlard, d’avoir des amis, mais pas de s’occuper du bébé qu’il tenait si souvent dans ses bras avant. Dumbledore lui avait interdit de le voir pendant 11 ans pour le bien d’Harry et il n’était pas prêt à remettre cela. Au bout d’une argumentation sans faille des deux côtés, Remus a eu ce qu’il voulait la garde d’Harry sous réserve que les nuits de pleine lune le jeune homme soit gardé par un membre de l’ordre. L’idée ne plaisait pas tant au loup garou, mais il avait encore vingt jour pour trouver une solution. Donc il s’était bien battu, il avait été déterminé et convaincu toute la journée contre le vieux sorcier et contre le plus jeune pendant toute la conversation, mais seulement à ce moment il se demanda « est ce que c’est vraiment ce que veux Harry ? »  
Ses pensées furent interrompues quand il entendit des sanglots qu’Harry avait enfin laissé tomber contre son gré. Cela faisait beaucoup pour le jeune Potter, Remus, celui dont il avait tué le petit ami, voulait le garder auprès de lui, ce n’était pas possible il avait dû être obligé par Dumbledore ou autre. Encore une personne qui est obligé de le garder…  
\- Hey, Harry, parle-moi qu’est ce qui a ? Rien que des sanglots lui répondirent.  
\- Harry, Harry si tu ne veux pas dis le moi, je dirais au Professeur Dumbledore que j’ai changé d’avis mais…  
\- C’est….toi…qui veut me garder ? Dit Harry en tentant toujours d’étouffer ses sanglots.  
\- Non, je ne veux pas te garder, mais veiller sur toi, car je tiens à toi ! Remus sourit tristement quand il vit toutes les émotions défilées sur son visage. Harry avait tellement peu confiance dans les adultes, Remus s’en voulait et se promit de tout faire pour changer cela.  
\- Tu es sûr Remus, je peux être assez insupportable ! Essaya de rire Harry pour remettre un peu de joie dans la plus belle des conversations qu’il a eu depuis un certain moment.  
\- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque ! Sourit Remus en ouvrant se bras, il ne fallu pas plus s’une micro seconde à Harry pour se jeter dedans. Remus le berça tout en lui caressant ses fameux cheveux.  
\- Ça va aller Harry, tout va s’arranger mon louveteau…  
Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration, Remus se rendit compte de ce qu’il avait dit, pour lui Harry était son louveteau et cela depuis longtemps, mais peut être que c’était trop tôt pour le garçon dans ses bras. Il n’avait pas fait si jeune depuis longtemps, Remus ne l’avait jamais vu aussi petit, aussi jeune, mais il l’aimait, il avait raté son enfance et s’il pouvait la rattraper, il en était heureux.  
\- Harry, tu sais que je t’aime comme un fils d’accord, mais si cela fait trop pour toi, on peut d’abord être ami et on verra…  
\- Non,…tu as toujours été mon deuxième parrain, tonton Moony, mais j’aimerais aussi que tu sois comme un père pour moi…Remus resserra ses bras, étouffant presque le petit sorcier, et laissant enfin tout tomber. Les yeux émeraude laissèrent tomber toutes les larmes, tous les sanglots et sa bouche des cris de douleur.  
\- - C’est ça mon louveteau, laisse tout tomber, je suis là, je suis là…  
Remus fut reconnaissant envers son intelligence d’avoir lancé un Silencio en entrant dans le dortoir. Les pleurs et les cris durèrent encore une bonne heure jusqu’à l’exténuation. Harry s’endormit sur les genoux de son parrain/père. Une fois que Remus s’assura du sommeil de son petit, lui aussi laissa couler quelques larmes. Au fond de lui, il savait que la route allait être longue, mais au bond tout irait non seulement mieux mais bien.


	2. Turbulences

Harry et sa nouvelle vie après la mort de Sirius  
Chapitre 2 : Turbulences  
Le dernier moment de l'année, le moment pour se reposer, discuter des professeurs et des dernières épreuves à tout allure dans le Poudlard Express. C'était la première fois que le jeune Potter était pressé d'arriver à Londres. Non seulement, il en avait assez de voir Hermione et Ron se tourner autour, heureusement qu'il avait Neville et Luna pour se changer les idées, et en plus pour la première fois il avait une maison qui l'attendait à bras ouverts. Il ne savait pas si c'était une maison, ou un appartement ou autre, mais même une cabane serait le paradis. Il tenait la conversation avec ses amis, mais regardait surtout le paysage défilé.  
\- Harry, j'espère que tu vas venir à la Maison cet été, après ton anniversaire ce serait génial, joué au Quidditch avec Ginny et les jumeaux…  
\- Peut-être, mais ce serait sympa de voir Luna et Neville aussi…  
Harry remarqua la grimace de Ron, ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Luna et Neville, mais toujours dans sa jalousie, il voulait Harry pour lui. Harry aimait beaucoup toute la famille Weasley, ils avaient été là pour lui quand il n'y avait eu personne d'autre. Mais justement pour Ron, il fallait que cela reste ainsi pour toute la vie. Le trio d'or plus les Weasley. Harry avait réfléchi depuis la discussion avec Remus, si Remus pouvait être là pour lui, d'autres gens le pouvaient aussi. Enfin, pas tout le monde bien sûr, Drago Malfoy ne faisait pas parti de cette liste.  
\- Enfin, Harry tu sais que tu auras déjà de la chance si le professeur Dumbledore te laisse partir des Dursley pour venir au Terrier…  
Et voilà Hermione, elle était obligée de se la ramener, rappeler qu'elle avait raison, enfin ce qu'elle croyait être vrai.  
\- Je ne vais pas chez les Dursley cet été, et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit Hermione, Dumbledore le sais.  
\- Hey Mate, tu aurais pu le dire plus gentiment à 'Mione…  
\- C'est vrai Harry, tu sais j'ai dit ce que je pensais être vrai…  
Harry fit tout pour se calmer, il ne voulait pas s'énerver contre ses deux « meilleurs » amis, c'était la première année où il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul après une crise de jalousie de Ron. Les deux se mettaient contre Harry sans doute involontairement, mais cela suffisait à Harry pour qu'il se pose des questions et qu'il arrête d'agir en Gryffondor sans réfléchir. Il était plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait paraitre pour ne pas laisser Ron derrière et laisser Hermione devant. Mais la mort de Sirius l'avait traumatisé et enfin il voulait vivre pour lui. Remus avait peur que ce fût à cause d'une dépression qu'il veuille s'éloigner de ses amis, c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait obligé Harry à prendre le train avec ses camarades. Harry en voulait à Remus de ne pas comprendre qu'il voulait juste changer et grandir et qu'il ne voulait plus vivre pour les autres, se battre pour les autres, mais pour lui. Le jeune sorcier ne s'était jamais autant senti égoïste, mais il en avait assez qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas non plus en vouloir trop à Remus, c'était la première personne à l'obliger à faire quelque chose pour son bien à lui et à lui seul. Surtout que s'il devait être honnête avec lui, c'est vrai que l'isolement et le renfermement le guettait.  
\- Ah oui Harry, Professeur Lupin a réussi à convaincre le professeur Dumbledore je suis trop contente pour toi.  
\- Merci Luna !  
Evidemment Luna savait tout, mais elle au moins, elle ne le répétait pas sur tous les toits !  
\- Quoi mais Harry tu serais mieux à la maison avec nous ? S'exclama le jeune Weasley avec sa sœur qui hochait la tête à côté.  
\- Ron, tu sais je vous aime tous mais vous être votre famille, et j'aimerais bien avoir la mienne aussi…  
\- Oui, mais Harry tu sais Professeur Lupin est peut-être moins apte à être une famille pour toi, les Weasley sont déjà nombreux tu pourrais être le dernier des garçons Weasley…  
\- Hermione !  
\- Non mais c'est vrai Harry, en plus tu ne seras pas sécurisé et puis pendant les pleines lunes…  
\- Hermione ! Stop ! Accepte le fait que tu ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer. Pour une fois que ça ne s'apprend pas dans les livres…  
\- Mate ! Hermione a raison tu serais tellement mieux à la maison.  
Harry ne fut jamais autant ravi de voir le quai 9 ¾. Il se leva et sorti calmement derrière Ron et Neville, alors qu'au fond de lui il bouillonnait.  
Les six jeunes descendirent du train, Molly courut vers eux et enlaça Harry en premier. C'était étrange, parmi les six, il y avait ses deux derniers enfants, mais elle enlaçait Harry, enfin plutôt le sauveur du monde sorcier qui avait une fois de plus réussi à tuer quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Il ne méritait pas de câlin et encore moins de Molly.  
Remus, à quelques pas derrière, sentit la pression sur les épaules de son protégé et lui fit un sourire encourageant.  
\- Merci Molly, mais ce serait mieux si je pouvais respirer !  
\- Ah oui désolé mon chéri !  
Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, Harry avait juste envie de sauter dans les bras de Remus et s'enfuir, sans savoir que le plus vieux avait la même envie que lui.  
\- Maman tu ne pourrais pas parler à Dumbledore pour dire à Harry de rester à la maison…  
\- Professeur Dumbledore Ronald !  
« Non, mais elle n'a rien d'autre à dire », le fait que pour une fois Harry veuille quelque chose pour lui, il n'en avait pas le droit. Ils avaient tous une famille et lui n'en aurait pas le droit. Remus vit Harry se tendre pour calmer sa colère, il savait que c'était le mieux à ce moment, mais il avait peur du moment où il allait tout lâcher…  
\- Ron, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais Albus est sûr de lui et il est têtu ce vieux sorcier ! Mais on devrait voir Harry à la prochaine pleine lune…  
\- Mais c'est dans longtemps maman…  
\- Je sais Ron….  
\- Moi je suis très contente pour toi, et Neville aussi je sais. Chuchota Luna dans son oreille avant que le couple se faufila pour échapper à une autre crise.  
Bon il était temps de partir, Harry et Remus ne fut jamais autant reconnaissant des deux docteurs Granger pour leur arrivée. Hermione et eux partirent peu après, Remus et Harry suivirent, prirent la voiture moldue de Remus et s'en allèrent loin du monde sorcier pour l'instant.  
Remus savait ce dont avait besoin Harry, il était passé par là, la réjection mais lui au moins avait Sirius, James et Lilly. Il fut déçu de Ron et Hermione, il connaissait un peu l'égoïsme de Ron, mais d'habitude Hermione était là pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. Il avait confiance en elle et en le fait qu'elle revienne. Mais cela n'avait pas aidé la situation fébrile d'Harry. Il ne le montrait pas, mais le plus vieux savait qu'il avait été blessé par leurs propos. Il se sentait coupable qu'il soit en parti la raison de cette dispute, si on pouvait appeler cela une dispute, Harry ne s'était quasiment pas énervé et il en était très fier, fier de son louveteau.  
\- Bon, ils sont tous contre nous alors, Moony !  
Harry coupa le silence confortable installé dans la voiture, avec un ton ironique qui lui permettait de cacher sa souffrance, mais pas aux yeux de son parrain.  
\- Je suis désolé Harry, tu sais si tu veux aller au terrier je t'y emmène et je parlerais à Dumbledore, je l'ai convaincu une fois, je peux le faire une deuxième.  
\- Non, mais tu rigoles Remy, arrêtes ce n'est pas de te faute mais plutôt de la mienne…  
\- Harry. Harry. Harry, stop ce n'est pas ta faute, rien n'est ta faute dans tout ça.  
\- Remy j'arrêterai de culpabiliser quand tu arrêteras toi aussi, comme ça j'ai encore du temps, beaucoup de temps…  
Remus lui donna un coup de tête réprobateur, mais ne poussa pas le sujet plus loin, la voiture n'était pas le lieu adéquate pour cette conversation. Et puis Harry n'avait pas si tort, il culpabilisait encore beaucoup pour tout et n'importe quoi…Mais ce n'était pas lui dont il fallait s'occuper mais de l'adolescent sur son siège passager.  
\- Et puis Remus, il y a bien des gens qui sont content, Luna me l'a dit…  
\- Tant mieux, c'est bien que vous soyez proche.  
\- Oui, elle est un peu bizarre mais on l'est tous…  
\- En effet Harry, c'est très sage de ta part !  
\- POURQUOI ? pourquoi tout le monde me prend pour le stupide Gryffondor qui agit sans réfléchir…  
\- Harry, tu dois avouer que tes décisions ne sont pas toujours parues très sages…  
\- J'avais 11 ans la première fois, pardonne moi…  
\- Tu es pardonné Harry, et j'aime te voir plus réfléchi…  
\- JE suis réfléchi ! J'aurais dû dire oui au choixpeau pour qu'il me mette à Serpentard !  
Sous le coup de la surprise, la voiture freina brusquement sans causer d'accident, mais en faisant peur à ces deux occupants.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Oui le choixpeau hésitait entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, ma vie aurait beaucoup changé je pense…  
\- Je ne pense pas, tu serais devenu le même jeune homme mature et réfléchi que tu es mais que tu caches…  
\- Tu vois que je suis réfléchi…  
\- On parle de tes BUSEs tout de suite jeune homme ?  
\- Non ça va allez…Au fait on va où ?  
Le changement de sujet n'était pas passé inaperçu, mais encore une fois Remus laissa couler…  
\- Chez moi, la maison où j'ai grandi, au fin fond du monde moldu, avec seulement la forêt autour…Remus soupira, il aimait cette maison, mais il en voulait encore plus pour Harry, mais encore une fois sa condition l'en empêchait, il était déjà content d'avoir pu garder la maison de son enfance grâce à deux trois stratagèmes financiers que lui avait appris Sirius.  
\- Super, je pourrais jouer, voler sur mon balai dans la forêt, elle n'est pas interdite celle-là…  
En disant cela, les deux furent arrivés, Remus fit signe de descendre. Harry était beaucoup plus enthousiaste que le loup garou, il sautait presque de joie. Mais fut coupé par le plus vieux.  
\- Harry, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…  
\- Quoi, quelque chose de pire qu'être un loup garou ?  
Remus sourit à la blague et mis la clé dans la serrure, une fois la porte ouverte, Harry s'engouffra avide de découvrir là où il allait passer deux mois. La maison était dans les tons vieux, mais tout semblait fonctionnel, surtout la cuisine dans laquelle se trouvait une jeune fille dans les âges d'Harry.  
\- Hey Remus, vous êtes arrivés ? Enchanté Harry moi c'est Abbygail, enfin Abby c'est plus court…  
\- Enchanté Abby, ben moi c'est Harry, mais tu es quoi une moldue ?  
Sans autre réaction Abbygail s'échappa en courant de la pièce, Remus soupira et Harry toujours dans l'incompréhension se tourna vers son parrain.  
\- Harry, ce n'était peut-être pas la première chose à demander…  
\- Non mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer, je me demandais juste si c'était une sorcière pourquoi elle n'était pas à Poudlard…C'est parce que c'est aussi une loup garou, pourquoi Dumbledore n'accepte pas une deuxième fois toi tu y….  
\- Harry, Harry, Harry, on se calme, non elle n'est pas une loup garou, elle n'est pas non plus une moldue, pour le reste tu peux lui demander plus tard, quand vous serez un peu plus proche, en attendant, A TABLE !  
Harry s'assit autour de la table, sans réponse de la jeune fille, Remus baissa les épaules et se dirigea vers une conversation qu'il ne voulait pas avoir maintenant, aider un enfant oui, mais deux, c'était déjà plus compliqué… Mais Remus n'abandonnerait pas, il avait eu des personnes qui avaient veillé sur lui, il était normal qu'il retourne la pareille. Il espérait tellement un futur meilleur pour ces deux enfants particulièrement une fois que l'autre sociopathe n'existerait plus.


	3. Chaud ou froid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre centré sur mon OC, j'espère que vous allez l'aimée, mais bien sûr il y a toujours Remus et Harry

HARRY et sa nouvelle vie après la mort de Sirius  
3\. Chaud ou froid ?  
La maison n'était pas bien grande, une maison moldue simple de campagne. L'escalier avait été refait, le vieux parquet avait été remplacé par un flottant, mais l'esprit de la maison était chaleureux et accueillant. Regarder les moindres détails du rez-de-chaussée était la seule occupation de Harry seul à table. Il admirait surtout les escaliers, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de monter, d'écouter ce qui n'allait pas et surtout savoir comment il avait pu rater autant une simple conversation alors qu'il lui avait dit à peine une phrase. « Peut-être que c'est Hermione et Ron qui ont raison et que je suis de mauvaise compagnie en ce moment… » Il se mit donc une fois de plus à réfléchir au sens de sa vie, au seul objectif de sa vie en finir avec le plus grand Lord Noir de son époque, et comment le faire sans provoquer la mort d'autres personnes chères à son cœur.  
Pendant ce temps-là, Abbygail était sur son lit, elle savait que Remus allait monter et qu'elle allait finir par descendre manger. Elle le savait, mais pourtant elle espérait tellement fort pouvoir rester sur son lit à tout jamais, sans manger, sans boire, et surtout sans voir personne. Quand elle entendit toquer, elle soupira, elle savait que c'était joué, qu'elle allait finir par aller A TABLE, comme Remus le dit si bien. Il est tellement gentil et à l'écoute, qu'elle était obligée de lui donner ce qu'il voulait, il était un fin stratège ce loup garou. L'adulte n'attendit pas une invitation pour rentrer, lui aussi savait que dans tous les cas ils finiraient par descendre, la question était de savoir si les plats allaient être froids ou non. Il regarda la jeune demoiselle qu'il connaissait depuis des années maintenant, mais c'était depuis l'incident qui avait mis la jeune fille de 14 ans à la rue qu'il l'avait prise avec lui dans sa maison. Elle était, avec Harry, une des deux raisons pour laquelle il était resté en vie pendant que Sirius avait soi-disant trahi ses amis. Si elle lui avait donné beaucoup de joie, elle lui avait aussi fait hausser la voix de nombreuses fois. Il espérait tellement que ce soir ce ne serait pas le cas. Pour l'instant elle était recroquevillée sur son lit, dans sa bulle. Normalement Remus attendrait qu'au moins elle se détourne de la fenêtre, mais le loup en lui avait faim.  
\- On descend maintenant ? Ou après avoir discuté et manger ce que tu as préparé de bon, froid, Abby ?  
\- Remy, je sais que tu as mis un sort pour que tout reste au chaud. Me l'a fait pas, je ne suis plus si naïve qu'avant.  
\- Bon bah on discute alors…Remus cacha sa frustration et s'assit au bord du lit d'Abbygail qui resta allongé dos à Remus. C'était mal poli, peut-être, mais elle pouvait plus facilement lui résister.  
\- Il n'y a rien à discuter Remus, je n'ai pas faim et je crois que je suis un peu malade, ce serait….  
\- D'accord…A ces mots, un tremblement de soulagement passa des bras aux jambes de la jeune fille, mais c'était mal connaitre Remus.  
\- Alors dis-moi cela droit dans mes yeux, et je te laisse à tes mauvaises pensées pendant que nous mangeons ce que tu as fait de bon avec Harry…  
Abbygail était dans l'incapacité la plus totale de répéter cette phrase et encore moins face à l'homme qui l'avait tant aidé. Le pire c'était qu'il le savait et que ce chantage marchait à chaque fois. Remus entendit un soupir de résignation de la part de la forme inerte sur le lit qui se leva et pris la direction de la porte sans un regard derrière. Mais elle fut stoppée en un instant par la force d'une main autour de son bras droit. Elle se retourna et mis ses deux bras autour de l'homme. Celui-ci referma l'étreinte pour l'empêcher de partir avant qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait à dire.  
\- Tu sais c'était sa façon de se demander pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec lui à Poudlard…  
\- Ok.  
\- Il a même cru que tu pouvais être un autre loup garou ! Tenta Remus en souriant.  
\- Si seulement…  
\- Abbygail Bennett, non, tu ne peux pas dire ça !  
\- Désolée Remus…Soupira Abby en commençant à renifler…  
\- Hey ce n'est pas grave, je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas une moldue non plus…  
Abbygail n'en voulait pas à Remus, c'était impossible pour elle. Elle aurait juste tellement aimé dire tout cela elle-même, mais comme d'habitude elle avait pris la fuite. Ce n'était pas compliqué de lui dire non « je suis une sorcière, même une sorcière très douée, mais à cause d'un foutu handicap j'ai choisi de mettre toute ma magie pour le soigner, donc au revoir tout le reste, puis c'est aussi à cause de cela que mon père est parti et que ma mère est morte, sinon bon appétit ! ». Ce n'était pas compliqué, non même avec le maximum de sarcasme possible, c'était d'une extrême impossibilité. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute, Remus le savait bien sûr, mais le peu de fois où il avait voulu la faire parler à propos de sa maladie ou bien de ses parents, elle ne lui avait pas parlé pendant une semaine.  
\- Donc mon seul choix, c'est de lui dire la vérité, sinon il va croire que je suis une Cracmole et non merci…  
\- Oui, mais tu lui dis quand tu veux et à ta manière…  
\- Et pendant ce temps-là, je vais avoir des regards inquisiteurs à chaque geste…  
\- Autrement dit, le plus tôt c'est dit mieux c'est !  
\- Remus !  
\- Je ne pourrais pas te lancer ces regards-là, je suis trop habitué à les recevoir, je sais que c'est horrible ! Fit une troisième voix qui surprit les deux dans la chambre !  
En effet, Harry était bien trop curieux pour son propre bien, c'était cette curiosité qui l'avait mis dans toutes ces situations dont la dernière en date était la pire. Il en eut assez de regarder l'escalier, de tenter d'entendre d'en bas, il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il voulait s'excuser pour qu'elle puisse le pardonner. Sirius, Cédric et ses parents ne pourront jamais lui pardonner, alors il ferait tout pour pas augmenter sa culpabilité. Tout comprenait, évidemment, espionner une conversation, et rentrer dedans d'une manière opportune. Chacun son charme.  
\- Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que…  
\- Non Remus, je suis là pour m'excuser et savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal, et je ferais tout pour ça et tu le sais…  
Remus était fier de lui, pas forcément de ses méthodes, mais de sa volonté. Il relâcha Abby de ses bras.  
\- D'accord je vous laisse…En voyant le regard déconfit de la demoiselle, il rajouta : Il faut que j'aille mettre ces sorts de stase. Il partit en faisant un clin d'œil encourageant à Abby.  
Harry se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il avait seulement fait le plus facile, maintenant il restait le compliqué et il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il devait donner raison à Remus, il avait encore agi sans réfléchir. Il s'était sorti de situations plus compliqués, ce n'allait pas être une jeune fille, qui plus est sans pouvoir magique qui allait lui faire peur. Eh bien si, il avait peur de foirer une chose de plus, une chose qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur, si seulement il avait un retourneur de temps, si seulement Sirius…Bon il s'éloigne du sujet, il fallait passer à l'action. Il chercha son courage de Gryffondor bien caché et il commença :  
\- Ecoute Abby, je suis désolé, j'étais juste surpris de voir quelqu'un ici, dont Remus ne m'a jamais parlé et que je n'ai jamais vu, mais c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû commencer ma phrase comme ça, j'ai un peu foncé tête baissé, ne le dit pas, mais ça m'arrive souvent.  
\- Et moi je n'aurais pas dû partir, j'aurais dû te laisser ta chance, parce que maintenant on va manger froid alors que j'avais fait ma spécialité…  
\- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, j'ai vu Remus lancer des sorts de stase avant de monter te voir…  
\- C'est un menteur ! Il va savoir qu'il ne faut pas me mentir.  
Elle voulait faire peur, ce n'était pas trop cela, mais Harry rigola. Elle avait encore quelques larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, mais elle attendrait d'être dans son lit ce soir, seule. Elle avait quelque fois pleuré devant Remus, enfin il l'avait quelquefois surprise en larmes. Dans tous les cas, il était hors de question qu'elle pleure devant Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas lui montrer ses faiblesses, s'il pouvait être un ami. Elle l'aimait bien finalement, il ne la forçait pas à dire ce dont elle n'avait pas envie. Pourtant elle voyait bien qu'il en avait vraiment envie. Remus lui avait souvent parler d'Harry et des autres mais surtout d'Harry, c'était son Harry. Le Harry d'après le loup garou était bien différent de celui des rumeurs de la Gazette du Sorcier, elle voulait savoir qui avait raison. Sans surprise Remus avait eu raison et la Gazette avait encore rabâché du n'importe quoi pour plaire au public.  
\- On descend ?! s'écrièrent les deux jeunes en même temps ce qui les fit sourire…  
\- Hey, pas maintenant hein, mais quand tu voudras tu me diras ce qu'il y a…La curiosité est un vilain défaut et je ne suis pas parfait !  
Harry était tellement parfait comparé à Abby, à part une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, rien ne le distingue des autres et une simple fiole de polynectar et hop. Alors qu'elle, si sa magie lâchait, au moindre relâchement de sa concentration. Son handicap remontait à la surface. Pour Remus, mais seulement pour Remus – qui lui répétait sans cesse – ce n'était rien de plus qu'une petite différence. Elle ne pouvait pas se comparer à Remus, il souffrait le martyr tous les mois, mais au moins le reste du temps, son loup était invisible. Mais elle sans magie, elle boite, et pas qu'un peu. Déjà dans le monde moldu c'est mal vu, mais celui des sorciers, où il n'y ait pas censé avoir ces maladies et handicaps, elle serait classée comme Remus, elle serait jugée en permanence, elle serait le centre de l'attention. Elle aimerait être invisible, plutôt que le centre des regards perpétuellement. Seulement ses parents et Remus, l'avait vu marcher, enfin boiter, c'était suffisant. Elle ne voulait pas que le pas si parfait Harry Potter le sache. Elle était réaliste, elle savait qu'en vivant ensemble, il allait finir par la voire la nuit aller aux toilettes ou autre. La nuit et quand elle était sûre d'être seule étaient les seuls moments où elle relâchait sa concentration et donc pouvait se servir de sa baguette. Maintenant ces moments allaient diminuer. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire, c'était mieux par elle, que par Remus, mais pas maintenant.  
\- Promis, mais au moindre regard accusateur, je laisse tomber cette promesse !  
\- Promis aussi, mais tu sais je ne juge pas les gens sur leur passé, mais sur leur action. Ça y est tu as fait tes preuves pour moi et je t'aime bien et il n'y a rien qui pourra me faire oublier cette conversation drôle surtout avec Remus qui est un gros menteur…  
\- Merci Harry !  
Une larme de joie a réussi à passer la barrière des paupières d'Abbygail. Harry ne dit rien, mais l'a bien remarqué et fut content de lui. Il avait réussi à faire quelque chose de bien. Tout n'était pas perdu.  
Ils descendirent et s'installèrent à table. La première chose que fit Abby fut de lancer un regard des plus noirs et accusateurs à Remus. Ce dernier se tourna vers Harry pour comprendre et celui-ci haussa les épaules. Ils mangèrent dans un silence confortable avant de se disputer et d'avoir la plus longue bataille d'arguments, à laquelle Harry avait jamais participé, concernant quoi regarder à la télé. Remus avait compris qu'Abby n'avait pas lâché le morceau, mais il savait aussi qu'elle en était proche. Si Harry pouvait aider Abbygail ce qui n'est pas encore gagné, car elle était têtue celle-là, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle allait pouvoir aider Harry. Une pierre deux coups, ce qui valait bien toutes les disputes possibles, entre le documentaire, le film d'action, ou la série policière…


	4. Faute à qui?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion entre Remus et Harry

Quelques jours avaient passé, presque une semaine, et tout se passait pour le mieux pour le jeune Harry, il avait pour la première fois une famille. Ses parents, il ne s'en souvenait plus, les Weasley, ce n'était pas la sienne et avec Sirius, cela n'avait pas durer assez longtemps, la faute à qui ?  
Oui, Harry allait mieux, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne faisait plus de cauchemars du cimetière avec Cédric ou bien du Département des mystères. Toutes les nuits, un ou les deux. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir sans se rappeler le mal qu'il avait causé aux personnes qu'il aimait. Il réfléchissait aussi aux raisons de la colère d'Hermione et Ron, pour Harry elle était de plus en plus légitime, il les avait fait risquer leur vies au ministère pour rien, si seulement il avait réfléchi, écouté Hermione. Non, il avait fallu qu'il fonce dans le tas comme le plus stupide des Gryffondor, même Dean n'aurait pas fait cette erreur. Maintenant il était là, à errer dans le petit couloir du premier étage. Remus lui avait dit qu'il pouvait venir dans sa chambre s'il en avait besoin. Il en avait besoin, mais il n'était pas prêt à l'avouer et ceci à personne, y compris à lui-même. Il déambulait dans le couloir pour s'épuiser et ne plus penser. Il essayait aussi de réfléchir au bien dans sa vie. A Remus qui l'aidait, alors qu'il lui avait gâché sa vie, et à Abby qui ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance pour lui dire quoi que ce soit. Même le bien, il arrivait à le détruire et à l'enterrer sous des profondeurs de pensées néfastes. Il reconnaissait bien qu'il était déprimé, mais c'était normal et il le méritait après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Sa culpabilité était sa punition. L'avantage de vivre avec Remus et Abbygail, comparé à Poudlard, c'était qu'il n'avait pas à faire semblant, il ne faisait pas de faux sourires. Il ne faisait pas la tête non plus, il était juste lui, rigolait lors de la série d'Abby et baillait lors des longs documentaire de Remus. Ce soir-là, il regrettait de s'être battu pour mettre son film. Le documentaire lui aurait permis de dormir.  
Harry commença à se resigner, le soleil allait pointer les premières lueurs du jour dans une heure. Il serait comme d'habitude le premier levé et responsable du petit déjeuner, habitude des Dursley. Remus était le suivant et disait tous les matins « Tu sais Harry, je sais faire le petit déjeuner ». Harry le savait, mais c'était une des choses qu'il faisait pour se racheter, même si rien ne suffirait jamais pour venger Sirius de lui-même. Juste avant midi Abby descendait et prenait son petit déjeuner, elle préférait mille fois celui d'Harry à celui de Remus. Les deux jeunes s'étaient rapprochés pendant ces quelques jours, ils avaient parlé de tout sauf de leur vie personnelle, le sujet principal étant « comment embêter Remus ». En effet si Remus avait su ce que voulait dire avoir deux ados à la maison, il aurait réfléchi à deux fois. Les deux lui menaient une petite guéguerre, mais ancien maraudeur qu'il était, il ne se laissait pas faire. Les journées étaient assez remplies avec des batailles de livres dans la bibliothèque pour que Remus soit obligé de re ranger tous ses livres dans l'ordre alphabétique. Mais il se vengeait bien étant le seul à pouvoir pratiquer la magie, souvent les cheveux d'Abby changeaient de couleur ou les lunettes d'Harry disparaissaient.  
Remus était heureux d'être l'attraction de la journée, si cela permettait aux enfants de penser à autre chose. Il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il faudrait qu'ils affrontent leur problèmes, mais lui non plus n'était pas pressé de les ramasser à la petite cuillère. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il survivrait à les voir s'écrouler sous tant de douleur profonde. Néanmoins, il était l'adulte et il savait qu'il devait prendre les choses en mains et cela avant la prochaine pleine lune. Il détestait cette lune plus que toutes les précédentes. Il devra laisser Harry avec un membre de l'ordre, autrement dit Molly, et il n'était pas du tout sûr de pouvoir le récupérer des bras de cette femme. Elle l'aimait trop pour son propre bien. Il fallait qu'il prenne les devants, il s'était dit le premier week-end d'Harry à la maison, et on était samedi. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, mais il le fallait le matin était le meilleur moment pour parler à Harry sans avoir deux garnements qui font de sa vie un supplice.  
Remus retrouva donc comme tous les jours Harry dans la cuisine. Mais aujourd'hui le petit déjeuner était prêt, cela voulait dire que son louveteau s'était levé encore plus tôt que d'habitude. Ce qui dit cauchemar, rien ne passait au travers des talents d'observation du loup garou. Plus Harry voulait cacher ce qu'il n'allait pas, plus cela inquiétait son parrain.  
\- Alors Harry, bien dormi ? Remus tenta subtilement alors qu'il savait déjà que non seulement non, et encore pire que d'habitude.  
\- Tu sais Moony, faudrait renouveler tes questions.  
\- Tant que je n'obtiens pas la vérité, je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Remus savait qu'il poussait le plus jeune dans ses derniers retranchements.  
\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi alors ? Que cette nuit, je n'ai même pas réussi à m'endormir. Si tu avais varié en demandant si j'avais fait des cauchemars, j'aurais répondu non, et je n'aurais même pas menti…  
C'était de la colère qui avait pris le contrôle du corps et de la bouche du jeune sorcier. Remus aurait préféré d'autres émotions comme la tristesse ou la frustration mais il s'en contenta, et continua, lui, le plus calmement possible.  
\- Et, alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ?  
\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger…  
Harry voulait tellement que cette discussion s'arrête et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Comme s'il n'avait pas dit à Cédric de prendre cette coupe, si Sirius était resté au square Grimmauld. Il voulait effacer tous ces évènements de sa mémoire, faire comme Lockhart et s'envoyer son propre Oubliettes. Il ne voulait pas que Remus le voit ainsi, surtout pas lui. Mais la vérité c'était qu'il ne voulait pas se faire aider, il était le symbole de la résistance, de la lumière, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. D'après la fameuse prophétie, il était celui assez puissant pour battre Voldemort, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il essayait de se convaincre de toutes ses forces.  
\- Harry, tu sais que tu ne me déranges jamais, tu es mon louveteau et je tiens à toi, ne l'oublies pas…  
S'en était trop pour Harry, il ne pouvait pas tenir cette conversation, pas avec le si peu de sommeil qu'il avait depuis ces dernières semaines.  
\- Je sais, je sais Moony, mais ce que je sais aussi c'est que je ne te mérite pas.  
Après cette phrase voulu comme conclusion, le garçon prit la fuite et enjamba les escaliers deux par deux. Remus soupira au moins il y avait eu un début de conversation. Il savait que son petit avait envie d'être seul, pour gérer ses émotions, il ne savait pas s'il devait le laisser ou pas. Lui aussi avait besoin de réfléchir, « comment ça, il ne me mérite pas, s'il savait à quel point c'est moi qui ne le mérite pas. Je l'ai laissé en enfer pendant 10 ans et il m'a pardonné, il pardonne trop facilement, alors pourquoi il ne peut pas se pardonner à lui-même. Il faut absolument que je lui montre que ce n'est pas sa faute, mais comment ? ». Remus laissa vaguer ses réflexions jusqu'à un grincement de la rampe de l'escalier. Il ne s'attendait pas un voir le jeune homme redescendre de son plein gré, il allait devoir aller le chercher comme avec Abby. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi l'étage était aussi haut. Comme tous les jours, midi approchait, Abby s'assit à la table et pris son petit déjeuner. Son visage se plissa quand elle vit que ses œufs étaient froids. Elle ne demanda pas d'explications, mais fut surprise de ne pas voir Harry devant la télé ou avec un magazine de Quidditch dans les mains.  
\- A TABLE !  
Une heure et quelques minutes s'étaient passées avant que Remus cria comme à son habitude ses deux mots. Abby accourra par peur de se faire gronder. Harry prit son temps mais arriva ce qui surprit son parrain qui s'attendait à une longue négociation. Les deux s'échangèrent des regards noirs puis interrogateurs devant les yeux d'Abbygail qui détestait ne rien comprendre.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?  
\- RIEN. DU. TOUT ! Cria Harry puis il se radoucit : Il fallait te lever plus tôt.  
Le repas continua pour la première fois dans un silence inconfortable. Les deux hommes essayaient de trouver quoi dire sans relancer la conversation de tout à l'heure. Le plus jeune voulait oublier, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il avait pour une fois dormi jusqu'à 13h. Remus voulait lui montrer qu'il était là sans trop en faire et surtout pas devant Abbygail. Elle de son côté cherchait parmi des milliers de scenarios ce qui avait pu se passer pour mettre Remus en colère et Harry invisible. Ce qui était une mission impossible. En effet, Remus n'était pas en colère ou du moins pas contre Harry, mais contre lui, pour ne pas savoir comment gérer cette situation alors qu'il avait été dedans tellement souvent. Et Harry ne cherchait pas à être invisible mais plutôt oublié, il est toujours le centre de l'attention des chuchotements, des rumeurs, des articles de la Gazette, ici c'était son havre de paix, mais il l'avait détruit ce matin-là.  
Le repas se termina et pour remettre un semblant de tous les jours dans cette journée, la jeune fille se lança :  
\- Bon Harry, on prévoit quoi pour notre cher Remus, aujourd'hui ?  
\- Rien pour moi je vais m'avancer dans mes devoirs.  
Il se leva et partit sous la surprise de plus en plus marquée d'Abby et la désapprobation de Remus qui ne croyait pas un seul instant à l'excuse des devoirs. Un Potter faire ses devoirs ? Il en avait connu deux et l'un comme l'autre, il fallait les forcer. Remus haussa les épaules pour répondre à la question informulée d'Abbygail. Il se concentra puis monta lui aussi les escaliers. Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua, par politesse, et sans invitation il entra. Après tout c'était chez lui. Ce qu'il vit le surprit plus que ce qu'il devrait : Harry sur son lit avec du parchemin et son livre de métamorphose.  
\- Ne croit pas, que je ne préfère pas que tu fasses tes devoirs plutôt que de me détruire ma bibliothèque, mais je crois que nous devons parler…  
\- Et de quoi veux-tu parler Remy ?  
\- Peut-être le pourquoi du fait que tu penses que tu ne me mérites pas.  
\- J'ai dit ça parce que j'étais fatigué…  
\- Alors peut être de tes cauchemars ?  
\- Remus, s'il te plait, laisse tomber ça ira mieux demain.  
\- Je n'en doute pas mais ça ira mieux ce soir si on parle un peu n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Remus arrête !  
\- Que j'arrête quoi ? De te parler ?  
\- D'être gentil avec moi !  
A ces mots, Harry s'effondra en larmes et se renferma en boule comme s'il se protégeait d'une multitude de sorts jetés contre lui. Remus s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit tout en lui caressant sa mèche de cheveu.  
\- Tu sais que je fais ça pour toi, je tiens à toi...  
\- Mumm…  
Harry n'était plus dans un état de réponse, mais Remus en profita pour glisser les mots que Harry avait tant besoin d'entendre.  
\- Harry, ce n'est pas. Ta. Faute…Tu n'y es pour rien. Sirius y est allé en sachant les risques, tu ne l'as pas forcé…  
Le loup garou entendit un simple petit grognement, il savait qu'il en faudrait plus pour le jeune sorcier croit vraiment ces mots, mais c'était un début et il le laissa s'endormir. Il éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte tout en admirant la petite boule sur le lit.


	5. Visite surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparition de Drago et Severus!!

Remus était bien décidé à améliorer cette journée. Mais dès qu'il descendit les escaliers et se retrouva face à une Abbygail plongée dans un livre d'Histoire, il ne savait plus du tout quoi ni comment faire. Abby n'était pas tant plongée dans son livre qu'elle le faisait paraitre. Elle tournait les pages tel un robot, pour augmenter sa couverture. Mais au fond ce qu'elle voulait c'était savoir, tout savoir. Depuis petite, la fillette avait toujours eu un complexe, pour elle ne pas savoir n'était tout simplement pas possible. Remus s'en était toujours amusé, c'était un vrai plaisir de lui apprendre quelque chose. Ses paupières s'ouvraient toujours d'un coup, puis clignèrent le temps qu'elle analyse l'information. Sa curiosité avait amplifié et ce dans tous les domaines. Désormais Remus s'en inquiétait, il avait compris que pour elle ne pas savoir c'était synonyme de souffrance. En effet, la jeune fille croyait la connaissance comme devoir, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait plus faire de magie souvent, alors le moins qu'elle pouvait c'était en apprendre le plus possible. Le véritable problème était toutes les informations qu'elle n'avait pas, qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir. Elle pensait que dès qu'on lui refusait une information c'était qu'elle ne la méritait pas. Donc les personnes la jugeaient inférieure, et elle se mettait à le croire. Remus en avait fait les frais plus d'une fois, mais une crise avait été plus importante que les autres. La jeune Abbygail devait avoir eu dix ans, elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller à Poudlard alors qu'elle connaissait déjà le programme des deux premières années en sortilège et en potion, elle avait quelques problèmes pour la métamorphose. Ainsi un soir, elle demanda à son tuteur, donc Remus – ce depuis qu'il lui avait appris à lire et à compter – de lui apprendre au moins un sortilège impardonnable. Remus s'y opposa fermement ainsi que ses parents, Abby avait donc pensé que c'était parce qu'elle était handicapée qu'on lui refusait. Depuis ce jour-là, Abby s'était mis à fouiller dans tous les livres imaginables le sort qu'il lui permettait désormais que sa maladie soit invisible aux yeux de tous les autres. Elle n'avait jamais expliqué la raison à qui que ce soit, Remus lui aurait expliqué que cela ne tenait pas de bout. Si elle voulait tant apprendre ces sortilèges et les autres fallait aller à Poudlard et donc renoncer à ce sortilège. Dès qu'elle y réfléchissait, évidemment que cela n'avait aucun sens, mais elle s'y était habituée, elle avait oublié les regards interrogateurs, les questions impolies…  
Remus savait très bien que ce livre intitulé Histoire de la Magie, le plus célèbre des livres historiques, elle avait dû le lire une dizaine de fois. Il savait qu'elle était perturbée par le manque d'information sur un sujet aussi bénin que la mauvaise humeur d'Harry. Remus hésitait à lui en parler, mais ce serait trahir le peu de confiance que lui avait donné Harry, c'était bien trop précieux pour tous les deux. Il pensait aussi que comme elle ne lui avait toujours rien dit, ce ne serait pas juste qu'Harry le fasse. Remus dans sa naïveté voulait qu'ils se disent tout en même temps. Il s'apprêtait à lui proposer l'idée quand le feu de la cheminée se changea en un magnifique vert. Ainsi deux hommes avaient voyagé par poudre de cheminette, l'un avec sa fameuse barbe blanche et l'autre toujours enroulé de sa robe noire.  
La jeune lectrice leva ses yeux et demanda non verbalement à Remus le pourquoi, il haussa pour la énième fois de la journée les épaules. Cette fois elle savait qu'il n'en avait réellement aucune idée. Et cela ne la rassura pas, Remus savait tout, il devait tout savoir, sinon…Ces pensées furent interrompues par le plus grand sorcier.  
\- Remus, Severus et moi ne diront pas non à un peu de thé et quelques sucreries…  
Remus détestait la façon que l'homme avait pour le remettre à sa place et dénoncé sa capacité à recevoir tout en gentillesse. Mais Remus aujourd'hui était perdu, sa discussion avec Harry, son inquiétude pour Abby et maintenant l'arrivée de ces deux hommes qui voulaient forcément annoncer quelque chose de mal. Il avait la « garde » d'Harry depuis moins d'une semaine et c'était déjà fini. Le temps qu'il se décide à faire quoi que ce soit, Abbygail était déjà revenu de la cuisine avec le thé, les quelques gâteaux du placard et de la crème, pour son propre thé. Le thé sans crème était sans gout pour la jeune fille, qui avait toujours eu des remarques. Seules remarques depuis qu'elle était sous l'emprise du sortilège.  
\- Merci Mademoiselle Bennett. Vous nous manquer toujours à Poudlard, réfléchissez bien pour cette année, vous pourrez toujours passer vos BUSES au ministère à la fin du mois et rentrez en sixième année avec Monsieur Potter.  
Remus étudia les réactions de sa presque nièce, pour la première fois il la voyait analyser cette phrase sans la balayer du regard. Elle ne répondit pas, mais tout n'était pas perdu. Remus avait toujours beaucoup d'espoir pour les autres.  
\- D'ailleurs où est ce jeune homme ?  
\- Il est dans sa chambre, en train de faire ses devoirs. Je vais aller le chercher.  
\- Au moins un point positif à la garde du loup !  
Pour la première fois qu'il parla, ce fut au sujet d'Harry. Ceci n'étonna pas Remus qui rechigna sur le fait d'être encore le loup. C'est ce qu'il était un loup, un monstre.  
\- Merci Severus.  
Le professeur de potion n'aimait pas Lupin, il faisait parti de ses ennemis. C'était le moins pire des quatre. Mais il était trop proche de Lily, elle avait dû se plaindre maintes et maintes fois de lui après l'incident. Il appréciait le fait que contrairement aux autres qui soit l'évitaient, avait peur de lui ou au contraire le prenait de haut, Remus répondait toujours d'un calme olympien après n'importe quelle réplique acerbe de Severus. Il admirait son calme et sa bienveillance, alors que le jeune mangemort avait seulement réussi à tuer la seule femme qu'il avait aimée. Les deux auraient pu très bien s'entendre, tous les deux avides de savoir. Severus savait que sa soi-disant vengeance contre son ennemi était enfantine, mais il avait voulu le tuer !  
Dans le plus grand des calmes, Harry descendit les escaliers d'un pas léger et d'une discrétion qui ne lui était pas propre. Mais le vieux sorcier avait des yeux partout.  
\- Harry, mon garçon. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Très bien, professeur.  
Même si Harry avait retrouvé tout son calme, que ses cernes sous les yeux avaient diminuer et qu'il arborait le plus doux des sourires, il restait le fait qu'il ne savait pas mentir. Albus Dumbledore lui rendit son sourire, Harry certes n'allait pas « très bien », mais qu'il le dise prouvait qu'il le voulait et donc était sur la bonne voie. Du moins pour Albus, parce que Remus ne voulait pas qu'Harry tombe dans cette phase de déni, la pire à vivre pour ceux autour. La colère il pouvait gérer, mais vu comment le fils de James était têtu, Remus allait en perdre ses cheveux. Même Severus esquissa un haussement de sourcil, ce qui étonna l'ancien professeur face à lui. Quant à Abby, elle était contente de ne plus être le centre d'attention.  
\- Nous sommes là pour une raison de la plus haute importance, mes enfants. Depuis la capture de Lucius Malfoy au ministère…  
Cette simple allusion fait plonger Harry dans de tristes pensées, il ne suivit plus le reste de la conversation. Heureusement pour lui, Remus et Abbygail la suivait de très près.  
\- Severus a réussi à faire passer son fils de notre côté. Nous cherchons donc une maison pour Drago. Nous préférons attendre d'être sûr de son appartenance à l'ordre avant de lui montrer Square Grimmauld, donc nous avons pensé à ici.  
\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez attendre avant de compromettre la maison de Sirius, mais pour celle de Remus, vous n'avez pas la moindre hésitation.  
Harry était sorti des ses pensées dès qu'il avait entendu le nom de Drago, il faut toujours en savoir le plus possible sur ses ennemis. « Proche de ses amis et encore plus proche de ses ennemis ».  
\- Je disais donc avant que Monsieur Potter m'arrête que nous sommes sûrs des attentions de Drago, nous ne voulons juste pas prendre de risques supplémentaires.  
\- Donc mettre un fils de mangemort dans la même maison que le garçon qui a survécu, qui plus est son ennemi, n'est pas prendre des risques pour vous ?  
\- Mademoiselle Bennett, il est temps que ces enfantillages entre ces deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtent. Cet été est le parfait moment pour cela.  
\- Albus, je ne suis pas sûr que justement ce soit le bon moment.  
Remus n'avait pas besoin de dire que Harry était encore fragile, c'était visible sur son visage. Revoir Drago dont le père fut impliqué dans la mort de Sirius n'allait pas lui faire du bien. Mais au même instant, les yeux bleus de Dumbledore s'étaient mis à pétiller. Remus savait qu'il avait perdu mais il lui restait une dernière carte à jouer.  
\- Severus ?  
\- Lupin, je suis autant contre que vous, mais j'ai déjà argumenté toute la journée si on pouvait se mettre d'accord pour qu'on s'installe au plus vite.  
\- On ?  
\- Oui je ne vais pas mettre la vie de mon filleul entre les mains de deux Gryffondors.  
Les deux Gryffondors se regardaient, ils n'en croyaient pas un mot. L'un comme l'autre allait se retrouver avec leur Némésis de Poudlard.  
\- Alors c'est parfait, et puis comme Severus sera là pour la nuit de dimanche prochain, Remus ne t'inquiète plus pour Molly.  
Certes Remus ne s'inquiétait plus qu'Harry aille chez les Weasley et ne revienne jamais, il allait le retrouver, la question était : est ce qu'il allait le retrouver vivant ?  
Après quelques bavardages supplémentaires au gout d'Albus, afin de manger deux ou trois gâteaux supplémentaires, les deux hommes repartirent. Les deux Serpentards devraient revenir samedi prochain, il restait donc sept jours aux trois habitants de cette maison pour se faire à l'idée et faire un plan.  
\- Je crois que nous devons parler !  
A la surprise générale, c'était Abbygail qui brisa le silence, elle pourrait paraitre la moins touchée par cette affaire, elle ne connaissait ni l'un ni l'autre des nouveaux habitants. Mais elle s'était attachée à cette osmose que formait cette famille. Oui, elle s'était tellement habituée à la présence d'Harry, qu'il était devenu un frère pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser venir les plans de ce vieux fou changer sa famille. Il était temps que son intelligence passe à l'attaque et qu'elle protège ce en quoi elle croit.


	6. A Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> encore une discussion entre Remus et Harry

Dans le salon résonnait une ambiance pesante, les trois habitants ensemble, les yeux dans le vide, personne ne se faisait face par peur de faire face à la réalité et au futur enfer. On pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de la jeune fille. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, elle voulait trouver une solution efficace. Elle ne connaissait pas réellement Albus Dumbledore, elle savait la version historique, celle du ministère, celle des journaux et enfin celle de Remus. Elle savait donc que c'était un sorcier puissant et surtout fort en stratégie. Il savait tout, enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait, parce qu'en aucun cas il pouvait savoir que cette situation était ou serait une bonne idée. C'était tout simplement de la pure folie.  
Le jeune Gryffondor ne pensait pas stratégies ou arguments. Il en avait assez de se battre, il savait aussi que contre le grand Albus Dumbledore, il n'avait aucune chance. Ce qui était problématique s'il devait se battre contre l'autre. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, mais depuis que le vieux sorcier lui avait enfin révélé cette prophétie, il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose. Depuis ce jour, il avait aussi perdu toute confiance en son directeur, il ne serait pas étonné qu'il lui annonce plus tard qu'il doit mourir pour sauver le monde. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi, le professeur avait attendu ses 15 ans pour révéler cette information capitale. Il avait toujours été dans le flou. Tout d'abord avec les Dursley, par rapport à la magie et à tout ce qui s'y rapportait dont la mort de ses parents. Ensuite à Poudlard, par rapport à toutes ses péripéties annuelles, dont Dumbledore taisait toutes informations avant et pendant. L'exemple du tournoi rajouta du rouge sur les joues d'Harry. En effet, face à l'impuissance qui l'avait toujours caractérisé, le jeune garçon qui avait survécu était en colère et d'une colère profonde. Il avait toujours su manier la colère comme personne, surtout la cacher. Mais il ne voyait plus aucune raison de la cacher, il était en colère contre le monde entier. Dumbledore et ses plans, Snape et le fait d'être Snape, Malfoy pour être l'enfant gâté, Remus pour l'avoir fait connaitre cette vie qui l'aimait tant mais qui ne sera plus, Abbygail pour être énervée alors qu'elle n'allait pas devoir faire face à son pire ennemi, Sirius d'être parti et de l'avoir laissé seul, lui-même pour être si stupide d'espérer qu'il puisse avoir une vie normale, et ses parents pour l'avoir mis au monde. Il allait exploser…  
Le seul adulte présent n'était pas en colère ou en pleine réflexion. Il était dans l'émotion qui avait toujours été en lui depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait peur. C'était sans doute étrange d'imaginer un loup garou peureux, ce monstre est le symbole de la force et de la sauvagerie. Mais Remus était d'abord lui avant d'être cet animal. Il avait toujours eu peur de blesser quelqu'un pendant ses nuits de pleine lune. Il avait eu peur que personne ne l'aime. Il avait eu peur d'aller à Poudlard. Il avait eu peur de se faire des amis. Il avait eu peur qu'ils sachent sa véritable nature. Il avait eu peur qu'ils le laissent tomber, le détestent, le trahissent. A toutes ces occasions Sirius avait été avec lui. Patmole était avec les trois autres dans la forêt. Sirius l'avait trahi à cause de Severus. Mais surtout Sirius l'avait aimé comme personne. Ses parents n'étaient jamais passé au-dessus de sa condition, son père culpabilisait et sa mère ne comprenait pas. Le jour de sa morsure il avait tout perdu, surtout l'espoir. Cet espoir et tout l'espoir que Remus avait aujourd'hui était dû à cet homme au long cheveux bruns. C'était pourquoi il gardait espoir en Harry et Abby, pour Sirius. Il gardait la tête froide depuis le département des mystères, son louveteau culpabilisait assez sans qu'il voit la peine dans son regard. Mais en ce jour, Sirius n'était plus avec lui, pour gérer Servillus. Il n'était plus là pour lui dire de garder espoir en la vie. Remus avait peur, peur que deux personnes bouleversent tout ce qu'il avait mis tant d'efforts à construire. Peur qu'on lui prenne Harry. Il avait aussi une certaine peur, il ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Remus pouvait gérer Drago, mais Severus était une autre histoire. Il était imprévisible et réfléchi, un Serpentard. Le loup garou avait peur que la chauve-souris des cachots lise en lui et voit sous son masque. Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer, et ceci rajoutait de la peur. Mais c'était à lui de parler, il était l'adulte, c'était à lui de maîtriser ses émotions et de dire ce que personne n'avait envie de dire ou entendre.  
\- Abby, Harry, même si Drago et Severus viennent habiter ici, cela ne veut pas dire que tout va changer…  
\- Evidemment que si tout va changer Remy…  
\- Et comment tu peux savoir ça, toi ? Tu ne les connais pas, tu ne devrais même pas…  
\- HARRY ! C'est justement en se battant entre nous qu'on brise ce qui était là.  
\- Bien dit Rems, approuva Abbygail en lançant un regard des plus accusateurs au plus jeune, nous n'avons qu'à nous adapter !  
\- Facile à dire, ce n'est pas toi qui vas partager ta chambre avec Malfoy.  
\- 'Ry, c'est juste la nuit, la journée, on n'a qu'à faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.  
Cette idée ne plaisait pas tant à Remus, il la trouvait mal polie et il savait qu'elle n'allait pas marcher longtemps. Il pouvait ouvrir les paris sur le moment de la première dispute entre le deux garçons, pour lui ce serait dans la première heure. Mais il n'avait pas envie de briser le calme et l'acceptation qu'avait suscités cette phrase de la jeune fille intelligente.  
Le silence n'était pas des plus confortables, mais il n'était pas pesant. Chacun réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait et devrait faire. Harry ne dépassait pas le fait qu'il devrait partager sa chambre. En effet la maison contenait quatre chambre et à moins que les deux Serpentards dorment ensemble, les deux jeunes hommes allaient partager. Certes Abbygail, comme souvent, n'avait pas tort. La journée, il pourrait faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, après tout ils vivaient bien ensemble à Poudlard. La nuit était une autre histoire, la majorité des personnes, ne voit pas les six à dix heures que durent une nuit passées, mais Harry si. Plus il y réfléchissait, moins il avait d'idées. Dormir la journée, squatter la chambre de Remus. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Drago Malfoy savoir que le survivant n'arrivait pas à dormir, qu'il était si faible et pathétique. L'autre fait qu'il ne voulait pas envisager était le simple fait de voir le blond. Rien que de le regarder et non l'admirer, lui rappellerait son père, donc le ministère, et donc la mort de Sirius. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, il pensa à envoyer une lettre à Ron pour lui raconter et ainsi rire de sa malchance. Mais dire à Ron c'était dire à toute la famille Weasley et à Hermione, il n'avait pas envie que tout le monde sache, c'est quelque chose qu'il voulait partager avec son meilleur ami, si Ron l'était encore.  
Harry dans ses pensées n'avait pas vu Abby se lever et Remus partir avec elle. Ils étaient montés dans la chambre d'Abbygail. Elle cachait tant bien que mal sa souffrance derrière ses barrières de réflexion. Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle ferait tout pour éviter cette cohabitation. Elle avait réussi à garder son secret avec Harry, mais avec en plus deux personnes, qui plus est des Serpentards, elle allait devoir redoubler d'efforts.  
\- Abby, leur présence ne va rien changer à la relation qu'il y a entre toi et moi et entre toi et Harry. Il faudra peut-être faire plus d'effort mais c'est tout.  
\- Je sais Rem, ce n'est pas ça…  
\- C'est par rapport à ton secret.  
Remus n'était pas étonné, il savait que cela viendrait sur le tapis. Cela était devenu si important, un seul jour sans en parler était un exploit. Il avait remarqué qu'avec Harry à la maison, sa maladie avait moins d'importance, elle mangeait normalement sans faire une crise pour venir à table. C'était sans doute parce qu'elle gardait le sortilège activé toute la journée. Avant Remus l'obligeait à l'arrêter deux heures par jour pour pratiquer un peu. Mais depuis qu'Harry habitait à la maison, il lui avait seulement fait promettre de le laisser tomber la nuit. Ce n'était pas bon pour elle de le porter trop longtemps, c'était un sortilège de Glamour amélioré. Il avait confiance qu'elle finirait par avouer son secret à Harry. Mais maintenant avec la présence des deux autres. Soit elle se servait d'Harry comme allié pour le cacher soit elle se ferait découvrir en moins de deux.  
\- C'est trop dur, Remus j'en peux plus, c'est trop compliqué. Chaque seconde je dois penser à garder le sort activé, comme si je devais penser à respirer. Et en plus, je dois faire attention la nuit à ce que quand je me lève, il soit au bout du couloir le temps que je me faufile dans la salle de bain…Tu penses que je ne pourrais pas aussi le laisser activer la nuit ?  
\- Abby, tu sais que c'est impossible, vu qu'il faut que tu sois concentrée pour le garder. Et en plus nous avons fait un marché…  
\- Oui Remy, mais si je ne dors pas, si je trouve un autre sort qui peut me le faire garder en place quelques heures…  
\- Abby, non, mais ça va allez d'accord. Quand Harry le saura ce sera beaucoup plus facile pour tout le monde, il faut juste que tu trouves le courage pour le lui dire et tout ira bien, tu verras.  
Remus essayait de lui faire accepter le fait depuis un certain temps, mais il s'était toujours frotté à un mur. Remus savait que vivre avec un secret était compliqué, il savait aussi que le plus dur c'était que les autres le découvrent par eux-mêmes. Il avait maintes fois regretté de ne pas avoir dit lui-même à James, Sirius et Peter « Hey les gars, je suis un loup garou, je sais c'est compliqué, mais si vous devenez des animagi pour moi, on pourrait s'amusez toute la nuit ». Quand ils l'avaient appris cela avait été beaucoup plus compliqué, non pas parce qu'il était un monstre, mais parce qu'il leur avait menti. Remus conseillait sans cesse à la jeune fille de révéler elle-même son secret. Au fond de lui il savait que si ce n'était Harry, Drago le découvrirait bien assez tôt.  
\- Remus, pourquoi moi ?  
Abbygail cria ces mots qui lui résonnait dans la tête depuis qu'elle était enfant. Pourquoi elle était malade, qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter son sort. Malheureusement ces mots avaient aussi toujours raisonné dans celle de Remus. Pourquoi Fenrir l'avait choisi, pourquoi ses parents ne l'avaient jamais accepté. Ces mots résonnaient aussi dans la tête d'Harry et encore plus fort depuis cette fameuse prophétie. A part, être né en juillet, qu'avait il fait pour être celui qui doit se battre corps et âme contre le pire sorcier de son époque. Remus n'avait pas de réponse ni pour lui, ni pour Harry, ni pour Abby. Il se contenta donc de la prendre dans les bras, ce qu'elle combattit avec force pour après se laisser câliner comme elle devrait l'être par un parent.  
Après avoir laissé Abby dans un livre, qu'elle avait pris de sa table de nuit que pour faire comprendre à l'adulte qu'elle voulait être seul. Remus redescendit dans l'optique de faire la même chose avec Harry. Ils étaient tellement plus simples, quand ils étaient séparés. Il trouva le jeune homme assis à table avec du parchemin et une plume.  
\- Tu écris à Ron ou à Hermione ?  
\- Neville. Snape lui fait encore peur, mais au moins il ne l'aura plus l'année prochaine, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Expliqua Harry le plus calmement possible sans trahir aucune des émotions présentes dans son cœur.  
\- Pourquoi toi aussi, tu ne veux pas prendre potion ? Tu veux toujours être un Auror ?  
\- Je n'en sais trop rien, mais le problème n'est pas là, sans un miracle je ne peux pas avoir eu un Optimal en potion…  
Ceci explique cela, Severus et son exigence fit encore une fois sourire tristement Remus. Ce dernier sentait bien qu'Harry contrôlait ses émotions. Il prenait de l'encre à chaque fin de phrase tout en respirant.  
\- Tu penses que tu as réussi les autres Buses ?  
\- Je n'en sais trop rien, je devrais avoir des A et E dans la plupart des matières importantes quoi que, j'étais un peu perturbé par d'autres évènements. Je n'étais pas à mon maximum.  
Harry trembla en pensant à ces « autres évènements » et fit presque tomber l'encrier que Remus sauva et éloigna d'Harry. Fallait qu'ils parlent. Remus ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit ce soir parmi tous les autres, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle opportunité. Il s'assit donc en face d'Harry qui le regarda avec appréhension.  
\- Je comprends bien…Et cela ne te dirait pas de repasser tes Buses au ministère à la fin du mois…  
\- Pour que je rate encore, et cette fois je n'aurais plus d'excuse, et tu verras à quel point je suis nul avant de te dire que tu ne peux rien faire pour moi.  
Le loup savait qu'Harry n'avait pas la plus haute des confiances en soi, faute au traitement des Dursley. Mais il était surpris de à quel point. Son cœur se serra quand il comprit que le plus jeune pensait qu'il allait l'abandonner comme les autres. Il n'avait pas encore totalement confiance en Remus, mais comment pouvait-il alors qu'il ne se faisait déjà pas confiance à lui-même.  
\- Hey, Harry, je serais toujours là pour toi, même si Drago et Severus viennent habiter ici, même si tu rates tes Buses et même si plein de choses…Je serais là pour toi…  
\- Jusqu'au moment où tu meurs pour me sauver…Comme Sir...  
\- Je ne suis pas Sirius.  
Ces mots firent très mal à l'adulte. Bien plus mal qu'il ne le laissa paraître. Il avait toujours admiré son petit ami. Il avait voulu être aussi courageux et aimé. Harry était tellement perdu dans ses émotions qu'il ne capta pas le regard vide de son deuxième parrain.  
\- Sirius, Maman, Papa…  
\- Harry, je t'ai dit souvent que rien ne m'arrêtera d'être là pour toi, ni même la mort, que j'espère la plus loin possible.  
\- Tu penses que Sirius, Papa et Maman veillent encore sur moi, même si…  
\- Même si tu es un enfant génial qui aide sans compter, qui est généreux, loyal envers ses amis et courageux, oui j'en suis sûr.  
Remus n'était pas souvent ferme surtout quand il essayait de faire comprendre quelque chose d'importance à quelqu'un. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry douter de lui et par la même occasion de ses parents et de Sirius. Ces cinq personnes étaient encore les plus importantes de sa vie.  
\- Merci Remy. Dit Harry le plus simplement alors que dans sa tête tout se chamboulait. Il reprit l'encrier et sa plume et fixa sa lettre.  
L'adulte comprit qu'Harry voulait mettre fin à la conversation. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui parler de ses cauchemars, ce qui devait le perturber avec la venue de Drago. Mais il allait à chaque fois plus loin. Il passait une barrière à la fois. Cela allait prendre encore du temps, mais il allait faire comprendre à Harry qu'il était un jeune homme bien. En attendant, il alla regarder ce qu'il pouvait faire à manger pour terminer cette journée infernale. Il fut rejoint dans la cuisine par Harry qui venait de donner sa lettre à Hedwige. Ensemble ils cuisinèrent en silence dans une parfaite harmonie. A ce moment, Harry analysa l'évolution de sa vie. Il allait manger ce qu'il cuisinait, il cuisinait par plaisir et surtout avec une personne qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait. Adieu, les Dursley.  
Remus profitait de cet instant, il aurait tellement voulu partager plus de moment comme ceux-là. Il avait raté l'enfance de son petit, à cause du vieux sorcier, qui l'empêchait encore de l'avoir rien que pour lui. Mais dans cette cuisine, il était incapable de ressentir de la haine ou colère envers quelqu'un, il était dans une bulle où seul l'amour partagé entre les deux sorciers était présente. C'était un moment tellement simple et important. Il se promit de continuer à cuisiner avec Harry, quand il vit son sourire si longtemps absent de son visage. Et puis c'était tellement pratique de cuisiner à deux. Abbygail n'était pas une très bonne cuisinière, mais il partageait d'autres instants. Pour remettre un semblant de normalité dans cette journée, il cria les mots qui firent accourir Abbygail vers eux.  
\- A TABLE !


	7. Exceptionnels?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un des secrets n'en est plus un

Cette journée ne s'effaça dans aucune des trois têtes. Même si le reste de la semaine se passait plus ou moins comme avant. Le samedi suivant était une date fatidique qui planait dans l'ensemble de la maison. Pour Remus c'était tout le week-end qui était à craindre. Le samedi était leur arrivée, mais le dimanche était son départ. Après une seule nuit tous les cinq, le loup garou allait remplacer le sorcier pour quelques heures, mais serait-ce les quelques heures de trop ?  
Harry ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez en des circonstances pareilles, il restait bloqué au fait de devoir partager sa chambre avec son pire ennemi. De devoir partager ses cauchemars avec lui. Avec Malfoy, l'enfant gâté qui a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait. Certes Harry se doutait bien que Lucius Malfoy ne devait pas être le père le plus attentionné et câlin avec son fils. Mais au moins il avait un père lui, enfermé à vie, mais en vie.  
Abbygail sortait de sa chambre le minimum possible. Comme souvent dans des périodes compliquées, la jeune fille se refermait sur elle-même. Cela ne passait pas à côté des deux hommes de la maison. Harry en était plutôt satisfait. Il pouvait lui aussi rester enfermé pour cloisonner sa colère contre les murs de sa chambre. Il voulait tellement pouvoir lancer un petit Silencio et crier autant qu'il voulait et pouvait, stupide règle du ministère. Même en faisant le peu de bruit qu'il faisait, il était plus que ravi de n'être pas le centre de l'attention du loup. Avec son ouïe, il l'entendait forcément, mais il ne venait pas. Il jugeait surement qu'Abbygail était une cause plus urgente, plus importante ? Il ne voulait pas céder à une jalousie enfantine, une jalousie digne de Ron. Mais il n'était qu'un enfant, du moins il était quand à onze ans il était arrivé à Poudlard. Quand il avait « rencontré » Drago, quand il avait surtout entendu le futur Serpentard insulté son seul ami, ami ? Peut-être était-ce une petite jalousie qui lui avait permis de voir le mauvais de Malfoy. Si c'était seulement une certaine jalousie, peut-être qu'il s'était trompé…  
C'était ce que faisait l'enferment à Harry, pourtant il y était habitué. Cette chambre était plus grande que le placard sous les escaliers et la deuxième chambre de Dudley réunis. Il se demandait vraiment ce que pouvait bien faire Abbygail seule. Mais pour une certaine raison, il pensait que ce n'était pas à lui de bouger, mais à elle, c'était elle qui l'avait mis de côté. Si elle l'oubliait maintenant, quand sera-t-il quand les deux autres arriveront. Il ne pourrait pas accepter si elle le remplaçait par Drago. Il avait trop souvent été abandonné pour en avoir peur. Il avait peur que Remus l'abandonne aussi, mais il savait que ce serait normal, vu qu'il avait couté la vie de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais il n'avait rien fait à Abbygail, à part être lui-même, et il ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre sachant que rien que le fait qu'il vive fasse fuir les gens. Il avait toujours pensé que les gens le laissaient tomber sans raison, à part les ragots de la Gazette du Sorcier, mais en y réfléchissant bien il trouvait facilement des raisons pour lesquelles ses amis peuvent lui en vouloir. Il leur avait fait risquer leur vie pour rien, seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez intelligent pour savoir que ce qu'il voyait été faux. Sa naïveté, sa taille et son comportement dans bien des situations prouvait qu'il était encore un enfant. Et ils voulaient qu'il tue le seigneur des ténèbres. Il ne voulait plus penser, et surtout ne plus penser à cette stupide prophétie dont il n'avait parlé à personne. Remus était sans doute au courant, quoique s'il savait qu'il devrait tuer ou être tué, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas emmené chez lui. Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi Remus l'avait pris chez lui, il serait très bien chez les Dursley avec sa liste de corvées, et surtout il ne dérangerait personne. Il ne serait pas étonné aussi de ne recevoir aucune lettre. Hermione et Ron savait que cette année il pourrait enfin leur répondre, pourtant ils n'envoyaient rien. Cela affectait beaucoup le jeune sorcier, pour lui, si tout le monde était contre lui le trio d'or serait toujours ensemble contre le monde. Il repensait bien aux différentes crises de Ron qui l'avait beaucoup blésée, mais si Ron était contre lui, c'était sans doute qu'il l'avait mérité. Harry voulait arrêter de penser, que sa tête arrête de tourner dans tous les sens, que son cœur ne souffre plus, qu'il arrête de battre…  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait au suicide. Déjà chez les Dursley, quand on lui répétait qu'il ne servait à rien et qu'il aurait mieux fait de mourir avec ses parents. La magie lui avait donner comme une raison de se battre, de vivre : tuer Voldemort. Mais désormais que l'objectif se rapprochait tout en étant de plus en plus compliqué. Fallait-il mieux arrêter avant, sans échouer. Certes le courage d'un Gryffondor n'était pas dans ces pensées, mais après tout il avait tant failli être un Serpentard. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'y penser d'avantage, Hedwige tapa à la fenêtre, elle était de retour, Neville avait donc reçu sa lettre. Cela n'étonnerait pas Harry de ne pas avoir de réponse, il était venu au ministère avec eux et lui aussi avait risqué sa vie pour rien. Mais dans la vie d'Harry Potter, rien n'était jamais comme il l'aurait pensé. En effet Hedwige avait une lettre avec elle. Cela pouvait bien être une lettre de rejet ou d'accusation de Neville. Mais Harry avait besoin de savoir à quoi il pouvait s'accrocher et ne pas s'accrocher. Il déroula la lettre et l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
Remus bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui, non seulement le loup parce que la pleine lune approchait, mais le sorcier en lui aussi, ce qui était plutôt rare. Albus Dumbledore avait réussi à lui gâcher ses vacances qui aurait sans doute été un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Mais il avait surtout réussi à les gâcher pour Harry, qui en avait plus que besoin en ce moment et celles d'Abby. Il ne voulait pas revoir la jeune fille au plus mal comme elle le fut quelque fois. Il fallait qu'il y mette un terme et ce serait maintenant. Avant que cela déteigne sur son louveteau. Il ne savait pas ce que le jeune sorcier avait dans sa tête. Mais le fait qu'il culpabilise pour la mort de Sirius pouvait amener à d'autres choses. Il se doutait aussi du peu d'estime de soi qu'il possédait. Remus, non plus, n'en avait pas une grande, il savait mieux que quiconque les conséquences. Il ne fallait pas qu'Harry reste pris au piège de ses pensées dans sa chambre, c'était ce qu'encourageait Abbygail en faisant la même chose. Remus pensait à ses responsabilités, il était le seul adulte pour encore un temps. Il ferait tout pour que les deux adolescents soient…bien des adolescents. Le désordre dans sa bibliothèque lui manquait, mais c'était surtout leur deux sourires narquois qui allait avec. Il passa devant la chambre d'Harry, il entrouvrit la porte et le vit écrire avec Hedwige sur son épaule. L'adulte était rassuré, au moins il gardait contact avec ses amis. Remus en voulait à Ron et Hermione de s'être comporter ainsi, il savait aussi qu'Harry offrait son pardon très facilement, fallait qu'il veille là-dessus. Au moins il ne se refermait pas comme l'habitante de la chambre d'à côté. Abbygail n'avait pas d'amis, elle s'était éloignée de toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait avant de trouver le sort et d'être enfin « normale ». Seuls ses parents et Remus s'étaient accrochés, au prix de nombreux efforts. Maintenant que ses parents étaient partis, il ne restait que Remus et maintenant Harry dans sa vie. Le sorcier n'allait pas lui laisser l'opportunité de laisser tomber, d'abandonner. Comme Harry, il avait trop souffert de l'abandon des personnes qu'il aimait, pour lui laisser faire ce qu'il trouvait lâche et facile. Si Remus se voulait honnête, il se dirait que la décision irrationnelle de Dumbledore avait un SEUL point positif, et ce pour la jeune fille. Elle pourrait se lier à d'autres personnes. Remus savait que c'était plus facile de se livrer quand on peut compter sur plusieurs personnes, comme cela s'il y a une personne qui nous rejette, il y a toujours les autres. Il avait eu ce problème avec son groupe d'amis, les maraudeurs étaient trop liés, il savait que s'il avait dit son secret à James, la seconde d'après Sirius et Peter aurait été là, à le questionner toute la nuit. C'était une des nombreuses excuses qu'il avait trouvées pour garder son secret, et les nombreux qu'il avait eus après. Sirius avait su faire la part des choses, Remus était son petit ami, James son frère, et Peter, c'était juste Peter. Ainsi il avait gardé ce que disait Remus pour lui, sauf quelques fois ce qui avait donné lieu à de nombreuses disputes et au fameux jour où Severus avait découvert le secret.  
\- Rems, ça va ?  
\- Oui dans mes souvenirs et toi Harry ?  
Remus n'élabora pas, lui aussi voulait arrêter de penser à Sirius, son passé, Severus…Le plus jeune non plus ne voulait pas en dire plus, ce n'était pas le moment d'une conversation avec son deuxième parrain dans laquelle il lui disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Cette fois, il voulait écrire sa lettre à Neville tranquille. Il hocha simplement la tête, ce qui ne suffit pas pour faire partir le loup.  
\- Cette fois, elle est pour qui ?  
\- Toujours Neville, il se moque de ma chance, et du comment je fais pour toujours me retrouver dans des situations comme celle-là. Même moi, je ne sais pas, non mais c'est vrai Remus qu'ai-je fait à part naitre pour avoir le poids du monde sur mes épaules.  
Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait encore une fois tout dit. Enfin pas tout, mais le sorcier était intelligent, il savait lire entre les lignes. Pourquoi, il était aussi facile de se confier à lui. Il ne pouvait plus espérer qu'il parte, et il n'allait pas le laisser détruire les murs de sa maison. Evidemment, Remus s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit à quelques centimètres du plus jeune, mais il le laissa continuer d'écrire.  
\- Rien tu n'as rien fait Harry, tu es né, cela à été le plus beau jour de la vie de ton père, de ta mère, de Sirius et de la mienne. Dès ta première heure sur cette planète, tu étais accro aux bras de Sirius et aux miens, ton père en était jaloux. Tu n'as rien fait Harry, c'est un sorcier mauvais qui a pris la décision de tuer tes parents et ainsi de faire de toi le symbole de son échec. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce que tu es Harry, cela fait parti de toi, mais tu es aussi un jeune homme intéressant, intelligent, drôle et gentil…  
\- Naïf, jaloux, égoïste, tueur…  
Harry ne pouvait pas écouter ces compliments quand il savait ce qu'il avait de mal et ce qu'il allait faire. Cette prophétie…  
\- Non, Harry, non. Tu es peut-être un peu naïf, mais c'est normal, tu n'as pas l'âge de te méfier de tout autour de toi. Je ne veux pas te voir devenir le futur Fol Œil.  
\- « Vigilance Constante » ! s'écrièrent les deux sorciers en même temps ce qui redonna le sourire au plus jeune. Malheureusement pour lui, Remus n'avait pas fini la conversation.  
\- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de jaloux Harry, ce que tu veux c'est avoir une famille et une vie normale, ce que personne ne peut te reprocher. Tu es encore moins égoïste, tout ce que tu fais, tu le fais pour tes amis, pour sauver le monde. Et tu n'es surement pas un tueur, qui as-tu tué, Harry ?  
Ils y étaient au grand moment, le moment qu'Harry voulait à tout prix éviter et celui que Remus savait être un passage obligé pour le jeune sorcier.  
\- Rems…  
\- Harry, tu n'as tué personne.  
\- Remus stop !  
Harry cria, il jeta sa plume contre le mur, tout en mettant de l'encre partout. Il avait des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, des larmes de colères. Il était en colère contre lui-même depuis un certain temps, mais en ce moment le loup garou devenait la cible parfaite. Il se mit à le taper à le pousser de son lit, il voulait qu'il parte. Il y mettait toute sa force, mais si pour une seule fois Remus était heureux d'être un loup, c'était pour sa force. Mais il était plus qu'un loup, il était le sorcier que tout le monde connaissait pour son calme.  
\- Harry, contredis-moi si tu veux, mais je ne partirais pas !  
Remus n'avait pas haussé le temps, il avait été bref et concis. C'était sans doute la tranquillité dont Remus faisait preuve, qui délia la langue d'Harry.  
\- J'ai tué Cédric ! Voilà je l'ai dit ! Tu es content ?  
Cette simple phrase plus l'intonation de celle-ci brisèrent le cœur du sorcier. Evidemment qu'il culpabilisait aussi pour la mort de Cédric Diggory. Mais Remus avait tellement été aveuglé par sa propre peine à la mort de Sirius qu'il avait oublié le traumatisme du cimetière. Pourtant Harry en avait plus d'une fois parlé à ses parrains pendant l'année. En effet ceux-ci s'étaient inquiétés, vivre ce qu'Harry avait vécu à quatorze ans devait forcément laisser des traces, mais le jeune Gryffondor les avait bien cachés et à tout le monde. C'était évident qu'elles allaient réapparaitre au moment le moins opportun. Remus se donna une claque intérieurement pour ne rien avoir vu venir et se promit de ne jamais plus rien laisser passer.  
\- Non, je ne suis pas content, ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué Harry, tu as même fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour le sauver.  
\- Sans moi, il ne serait pas mort !  
Harry en voulait de plus en plus à Remus, comment pouvait il être aussi aveugle et ne pas voir l'évidence. C'était lui qui avait dit à Cédric de prendre la coupe. Sans lui Cédric ne se serait pas retrouvé au cimetière.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais, il ne serait peut-être pas mort ce soir-là, ou bien peut être que si, personne ne le sait Harry. S'il ne voulait pas prendre la coupe, il ne l'aurait pas prise. Ce n'est pas ta faute, louveteau et Sirius non plus…  
Remus voyait bien qu'il avait enfin réussi à rentrer dans la tête d'Harry, il suffisait maintenant que ses mots restent et l'impacte vraiment. Rien que le nom de Sirius avait fait glisser de l'eau des yeux de son petit. Il n'avait qu'une envie le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il savait qu'il fallait d'abord qu'il le force à voir la vérité en face. Et s'il devait être le méchant pour le faire, il le ferait.  
\- Si…  
\- Non, Harry, non, Sirius savait ce qu'il faisait, il connaissait les risques…  
\- Il l'a fait pour moi !  
\- Oui pour te sauver, parce qu'il t'aimait, mais ce n'est pas toi qui l'as poussé dans le voile n'est-ce pas.  
Harry se brisa laissa toutes ses larmes coulées et enroula ses bras autour de l'homme. Remus lui rendit son câlin, mais il n'en avait pas fini…  
\- N'est-ce pas Harry ?  
Harry voulait lâcher Remus et partir, mais ce dernier le retenu, il secoua alors la tête, non ce n'était pas lui qu'il l'avait poussé, mais cela restait de sa faute.  
\- Louveteau, il faut que tu le dises…  
\- Je ne peux pas…  
\- Si tu peux, je suis là, je te tiens d'accord. Tu sais il ne voudrait pas que tu culpabilises, il en serait malade, alors fais le pour lui et pour moi…  
\- Ce n'est pas…moi…qui l'ai poussé dans le voile.  
Harry serra encore plus le corp de Remus contre lui. Le plus vieux avait fait attention au choix des mots, il ne l'avait pas poussé, cela ne voulait pas dire que ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était déjà un progrès et il savait qu'il ne pouvait le pousser guère plus. Il sentit Harry se libérer de son étreinte, il savait qu'Harry ressentait comme de la honte. Il était trop fier ou trop vieux, ou trop n'importe quelle raison.  
\- Il faut que je finisse ma lettre pour Neville.  
\- Bien sûr, Harry et profites en pour l'inviter quand il peut !  
\- C'est vrai, j'ai le droit ?  
\- Harry, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas inviter un ami chez toi ?  
Harry ne répondit pas et reprit sa plume tombée près de la fenêtre et continua sa lettre. Mais le fait qu'il ait enfin une maison à lui fit apparaitre un véritable sourire sur son visage qui se propagea sur celui de Remus. Dire qu'il fallait maintenant qu'il s'occupe d'encore plus têtu.  
Il laissa Harry inviter Neville, cela fera du bien à tout le monde. Il ne connaissait pas bien le garçon, la chose dont il se souvenait c'était bien sûr son épouventard en Severus Snape. Faudrait qu'il vienne avant que les deux futurs habitants arrivent. Remus n'avait pas du tout envie de gérer une crise de panique. Il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Il savait qu'en toute normalité, il devrait toquer et attendre avant d'entrer. Mais il voulait voir ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était seule et qu'elle pensait que personne ne la regardait. Abbygail avait toujours été la reine pour camoufler toutes blessures extérieures ou intérieures. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle retombe dans certains de ses travers qu'il avait difficilement gérer avec l'aide de ses parents. Cette fois seul, il avait peur d'être complètement perdu et surtout de s'y prendre trop tard. Alors il ne se posa pas plus de questions et entra. Il fut surpris quand il ne trouva personne ni au bureau, ni sur son lit.  
En effet Abby revenait de la salle de bain, elle fut tout aussi surprise de voir Remus dans sa chambre. C'était la première fois qu'il violait son intimité comme cela, évidemment il l'avait déjà fait, quand il avait découvert qu'elle se faisait du mal. C'était il y a quelques années, avant le départ de ses parents quand elle aurait dû être en troisième année à Poudlard. Quand Remus avait été appelé pour enseigner les défenses contre les forces du mal. Remus savait que c'était son rêve le plus cher d'aller à Poudlard et elle ne pouvait pas à cause, à cause de sa condition. Lui, il avait pu alors que sa condition était normalement pire. Il était un loup garou. Il avait eu le droit d'aller à Poudlard, et après d'enseigner là-bas. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle n'était pas juste non plus, car elle aurait pu, et pouvait toujours y aller si elle faisait l'effort de laisser tomber le sortilège et d'être elle-même. C'était sa faute, et c'était sa manière de se punir.  
\- Tu sais que c'est ma chambre Remus ?  
\- Tu sais que c'est ma maison Abbygail ?  
Son ton était ferme et fit tressaillir Abby, elle refusa de trembler et s'assit sur son lit comme si de rien n'était. De son côté, Remus avait remarqué son T-shirt à manches longues à l'intérieur et au mois de juillet. Il savait qu'il devait le faire mais il avait peur de perdre la confiance que cette fillette lui avait donné. C'était un cadeau très précieux, surtout qu'elle ne la donnait pas à grand monde. Mais il devait le faire pour son bien.  
\- Abby remonte tes manches, s'il te plait.  
\- Et pourquoi ça Remus ?  
\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, fais le s'il te plait, Abby.  
Elle savait que plus elle attendait, plus il aurait de doute. Elle remonta donc ses manches et vit le regard de fierté du sorcier. En effet, il était fier d'elle, il avait eu tellement peur qu'elle retombe dedans. Mais il avait confiance en elle, et ne douta pas plus. Cela aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait lancé un Finite Incantatem pour détecter des glamours. Mais l'avantage qu'elle n'arrêtait jamais le sortilège était qu'elle ne pouvait pas en lancer d'autres. Remus s'en contenta.  
\- Je vois que tu as une grande confiance en moi Remy !  
\- Tu sais bien que cela n'a rien à voir et je suis fier de toi, Abby, très fier.  
Ceci fit monter quelques larmes aux yeux de la jeune sorcière. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'il était fier d'elle à part son père qui n'était plus là, avec elle. Elle ne le dirait jamais à personne, mais Remus était comme un père pour elle, il lui ressemblait tellement. Mais ce n'étaient pas seulement des larmes d'amour, mais aussi de culpabilité.  
\- Remus, Neville peut venir demain, c'est le dernier jour avant que Snape et Malfoy arrivent. Je ne veux pas imposer Snape à Neville même si cela risque d'être drôle.  
\- Oui bien-sûr Harry, mais j'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Severus s'il voyait ses deux pires élèves réunis pendant les vacances.  
\- Hey, je ne serais pas nul, si Malfoy arrêtait de me lancer des ingrédients dan mon chaudron.  
\- Bien sûr Harry, Bien sûr.  
Pendant ce petit débat familial, Abbygail n'y prit pas part et alla vers son bureau prendre un livre de métamorphose. Mais ce ne fut pas un aller simple, elle se mit à boiter les quelques pas qui la séparèrent de son objectif. Bien qu'elle y ait mit toute la discrétion qu'elle ait pu, les deux Gryffondor le vit. Evidemment ce ne fut pas les mêmes réactions. Harry était dans la surprise et dans l'incompréhension. Alors que Remus affichait le fameux regard « IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE ». Quant à Abbygail, elle s'en voulait affreusement. La seule fois où elle ne devait absolument pas relâcher sa concentration. Comment allait elle pouvoir cacher à Remus qu'elle avait recommencé. Un secret supplémentaire. Elle devait donc s'en libérer d'un, et étonnement il était bien plus simple d'avouer à Harry qu'elle n'était pas « normale », plutôt que de montrer à Remus à tel point elle était faible. Surtout si cela permettait à Remus de lui lâcher la grappe.  
\- Remy, tu peux nous laisser faut qu'on parle avec Harry.  
\- Bien sûr, je vais faire à manger !  
Dans d'autres circonstances le loup aurait été enthousiasmé par le fait qu'elle révèle enfin à une personne son secret. Parce qu'il savait que c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais il savait aussi très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Et elle pouvait révéler son secret à la terre entière que cela ne changerait rien. Il n'avait pas précisé qu'ils allaient parler à tel point c'était évident pour les deux. Remus n'allait pas le faire devant Harry, mais si elle continuait à retarder l'inévitable, il ne serait plus aussi doux, calme et clément.  
Les deux adolescents étaient sur le lit encerclés de livres sorciers et moldus. Abbygail était une vraie rat de bibliothèque et elle donnerait tout pour se cacher derrière un recueil surtout le temps de cette conversation.  
\- Harry, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
\- Enfin !  
\- Harry, ce n'est pas facile alors si tu pouvais ne pas me couper…  
Harry hocha la tête, sa curiosité était à son comble. Mais il voyait bien que son amie était troublée.  
\- Tu sais si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je comprendrais, je trouve juste cela dommage que tu ne me fasses pas confiance.  
\- Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, c'est un secret dont personne connait l'existence à part Remus, mais il sait tout lui…Tu n'as aucun secret que personne ne sait et que tu n'oses pas avouer…  
A part le fait qu'il était gai et qu'il existait une prophétie qui le rendrait meurtrier. Ses secrets furent trahis par son expression faciale.  
\- Tu vois. Moi je vais te le dire, mais personne d'autre ne doit savoir.  
\- Bien sûr je n'ai plus personne à qui le dire de toute façon.  
\- Harry, je suis malade. C'est une maladie qui m'a donné un handicap. Je suis né avec. Je ne sais pas marcher. Je le peux, mais je ne le sais pas. Donc je boite, je me dandine, tout ce que tu veux. Et c'est très énervant, mes jambes et mon dos me font mal, mais le pire est le regard des autres surtout des sorciers. Normalement cela ne devrait pas arriver dans le monde sorcier, mais je suis une sang mêlée. Donc comme j'en ai eu marre, j'ai trouvé un sortilège, une sorte de glamour qui camoufle tout ça. Ce sortilège c'est la paradis, mais pendant que je le porte je ne peux plus faire aucune magie. C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas avec toi à Poudlard. Voilà.  
Harry resta bouche bée toute la tirade. Il ne pensait évidemment pas à cela, en vérité il ne pensait à rien. Cette fille était tellement avenante envers les autres, alors qu'elle cachait ce qu'elle était vraiment. Elle écoutait tellement bien les autres, alors qu'elle gardait tout en elle. Elle faisait si ordinaire, alors qu'elle…  
Abbygail comprit mal le silence de son ami presque frère. Elle aurait dû écouter Remus et le dire plus tôt ou bien s'écouter elle-même et ne rien dire du tout.  
\- Tu sais Harry je comprendrais si tu veux plus être ami avec moi, je sais que je ne suis pas normale et…  
\- Non, Abby, non absolument pas. En effet tu ne peux pas être normale, mais personne n'est normale. La norme c'est une formalité, c'est une fourchette étroite qui varie en fonction des gens. Regarde pour les moldus, ils sont normaux alors que pour les sorciers c'est eux qui sont normaux.  
\- Harry, ce n'est pas ça…  
\- Si c'est totalement ça, ce que tu voulais dire c'est que tu n'es pas ordinaire et oui tu ne l'es pas. Mais même sans cela je savais que tu ne l'étais pas. Tu es si drôle et sérieuse en même temps. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. Tu es tellement toi, et c'est le principal. Donc non tu n'es pas ordinaire, tu es extraordinaire.  
Les mots d'Harry furent tellement bien trouvé, il savait ce que c'était de ne pas être jugé comme normal. Enfant, il était un monstre et faisait des choses bizarres sans comprendre que c'était de la magie accidentelle. Et il n'était pas devenu un sorcier comme les autres, il était le grand Harry Potter. Il savait de quoi il parlait. Il comprenait le fait de rien vouloir de plus qu'une vie simple et normale. Abbygail s'accrocha à Harry et décida qu'elle n'allait plus le lâcher de sitôt. Remus fut attendrit par ce spectacle devant ses yeux. Avec son ouïe sur développée, il avait entendu les mots sages du jeune Gryffondor. Il en était plus que fier. Voir leur bras emmêlés les uns dans les autres fut si touchant. L'adulte vit en cet instant qu'il avait bien fait les choses, ils se s'étaient bien trouvés. Ils étaient parfait ensemble. Il s'assit à la gauche du garçon et enferma ses bras autour de ses deux enfants. Il chuchota à l'oreille du jeune homme :  
\- Tu as tellement raison Harry, et pour information cela s'applique aussi à toi. Mon extraordinaire louveteau.  
Harry entendit mais ne fut pas d'accord, il n'était pas extraordinaire, il était un simple sorcier dont le monde avait fait un symbole alors qu'il avait à peine un an. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait retourné le sortilège de mort, mais la magie de sa mère. Ses parents étaient des sorciers extraordinaires, pas lui. Abbygail avait entendu et vu le désaccord de son ami dans ses yeux, elle, elle était plutôt d'accord avec le plus vieux.  
\- Tu as raison Remus, on est tous les trois des êtres extraordinaires, je dirais même exceptionnels.  
\- Bien d'accord Abby, ils vont voir qui nous sommes ces deux Serpentards.  
Les émotions défilèrent sur les trois visages. Tous les trois non convaincus qu'ils étaient si exceptionnels que cela, mais ils savaient qu'ensemble ils l'étaient. Ensemble ils étaient plus fort, et rien ne pouvait leur arriver.  
Un observateur extérieur aurait pu très bien penser que c'étaient tous les trois qui s'étaient bien trouvés.


	8. Famille?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'arrivée tant attendue...

Le samedi tant attendu avait enfin montré les premiers rayons de soleil. Il était temps, l'appréhension et l'anticipation régnait dans l'air. Il fallait que cela s'arrête. Ce soir-là, à 18h précise, ils sauront ce que l'avenir, prévue par le grand Albus Dumbledore, leur réserve.  
Harry et Remus étaient levés comme à leur habitude. Harry n'avait pas profité de sa dernière nuit seul. Il s'était tourné et retourné tout au long du peu de sommeil qu'il avait réussi à avoir. Il avait eu de quoi réfléchir, entre l'arrivée de Snape et Malfoy, la venue de Neville, et les conversations avec Remus. En effet, ces dernières avaient fait un bon bout de chemin dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Mais elles se heurtaient toujours à quelques obstacles ici et là. Le principal étant que, pour lui, il ne méritait pas d'aide, pas de compatissance, pas d'empathie, et sûrement pas d'amour…Pourtant c'était tout ce que son parrain voulait lui offrir. Aussi simple que cela pouvait paraitre, l'amour Harry ne pouvait, ni en donner, ni en recevoir. Il n'en connaissait pas les mécanismes. L'amitié avait déjà été difficile à maitriser, il avait eu des hauts et des bas amicaux. Mais tout avait toujours fini par s'arranger. Or il n'avait connu que l'amour de ses parents qui étaient morts, et celui de Sirius qui était lui aussi parti. Il avait aimé Sirius comme un ami d'abord, c'était plus facile. Puis il avait pris son courage de Gryffondor en main, et avait découvert que son cœur pouvait encore aimer d'une autre façon. Il aimait Remus en ami, et ce depuis sa troisième année. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'aimer plus, il le voulait, mais il ne le pouvait pas. S'il le faisait, s'il aimait Remus comme un père, un membre de sa famille, il devrait faire pareil pour Abbygail, car elle le méritait. S'il les aimait comme un père et une sœur, ils allaient disparaitre. Comme ils l'avaient tous fait avant eux. Ce qui le perturbait réellement, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler totalement ses sentiments. Il essayait tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle et de laisser tout en place comme il devrait. Mais c'était de plus en plus dur, ses deux colocataires arrivaient à franchir une à une les barrières et façades qu'il avait passé toute son enfance à construire. Personne à part Sirius avait réussi à les franchir, et vu où cela l'avait mené, il ne fallait pas que d'autres tentent l'expérience. Il aimait Ron et Hermione mais comme amis, et cela n'irait pas plus loin. Ils formaient un trio, c'étaient les meilleurs amis possibles, mais c'était tout, et encore s'ils l'étaient encore. Il n'avait jamais vu Ron comme un frère, il en avait déjà beaucoup. Depuis qu'il était ici, et qu'il réfléchissait à cette amitié formatrice du trio d'or, il s'était rendu compte, qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps à s'assurer que Ron et Hermione restaient à leur place. Par conséquent, il n'avait pas véritablement trouvé de places pour Neville et Luna. La venue de Neville avait aussi beaucoup dérangé sa nuit, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, comment se faire pardonner de l'avoir emmené au département des mystères. Neville lui avait dit qu'il lui avait pardonné. Mais ce n'était pas possible, il s'était pris des Doloris, il avait perdu sa baguette, Harry devait se faire pardonner. Il avait donc réfléchi toute la nuit pour trouver comment laisser Remus et Abby dans une partie de son cœur qu'il maitrisait, comment se faire pardonner par Neville et comment réussir à ne pas vouloir fracasser la tête de Malfoy contre un mur. Tellement de choses, qu'il avait réussi à ne pas faire de cauchemars. Si seulement cela pouvait être la première nuit d'une longue série.  
\- Harry, je sais que je vais jouer le rôle du père responsable. Je sais que cela ne va pas être facile de vivre avec Drago. Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous ne pouvez pas lancer des sorts qu'une bagarre ou n'importe quelle autre sorte de bataille est autorisée.  
\- Oui Moony, ne t'en fais pas.  
Harry n'avait pas l'air des plus convaincus, lui-même ne savait pas si cela allait réellement être possible. Sans un bon duel non réglementaire, comment survivre dans le même espace que le préfet des Serpentards. Le lion espérait que dans les « autres sortes de bataille », Remus ne comptait pas les insultes. Le plus vieux voyait bien à son regard qu'Harry n'était pas vraiment là, il ne s'inquiétait pas plus que cela, il se doutait bien, que ce n'était pas une situation facile de vivre avec son ennemi d'enfance. Sans savoir que ce qui était le pire pour le jeune Gryffondor, à ce moment-là, était que Remus s'était dit père.  
\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, et qu'en une semaine tu n'as pas eu le temps de te faire à l'idée et de trouver toutes les solutions…  
\- Ça va Remy, on va survivre, j'ai vécu dans une maison où même une centaine de Drago Malfoy ne pourrait pas égaler le mauvais traitement que j'avais.  
Remus fut surpris de le voir aborder les Dursley avec autant de facilité. C'était un sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé en profondeur, dès qu'ils se frottaient, rien qu'à la surface, le jeune sorcier s'était toujours braqué. Le loup savait qu'il devrait confronter à Harry à cette vie, qu'il aurait pu éviter si le plus vieux avait pris plus sur lui et n'avait pas écouter Dumbledore. Remus s'en voulait et s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin, il était responsable du fils de James et Lily surtout quand Sirius n'était plus disponible. La première fois, il avait complètement raté, pour la seconde, il ferait tout ce qui lui est possible pour aider son jeune louveteau. Y compris ces conversations, qui lui faisaient aussi remonter des mauvais souvenirs. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, pas la bonne journée. Elle allait surement déjà être chargée en émotion. La première émotion de la journée sur le visage d'Harry après la fatigue fut la surprise de voir descendre Abby bien avant midi.  
La sorcière avait dormi à la fois mieux et pire que d'habitude. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir, elle s'était sentie à la fois libérée et prise au piège. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, et ne pas comprendre c'était cela le pire. Elle savait que cela venait du fait qu'elle avait révélé son secret à Harry. Elle avait encore pu donner raison à Remus, dire la vérité au Gryffondor avait été plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle se sentait aussi allégée d'un lourd poids. Une autre personne connaissait son secret, quelqu'un de son âge qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, et de plus en plus. Ses mots de la veille avaient été d'un réconfort suprême. Elle n'avait jamais osé penser qu'une autre personne en ce monde pourrait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. En y réfléchissant Harry lui ressemblait beaucoup. Lui aussi, n'avait plus ses parents, était différent, mais tous les deux avaient trouver une nouvelle famille dans cette maison. Remus était un second père, un qui ne l'avait pas abandonné, et Harry était devenu son frère, elle en avait eu la certitude lors de cette conversation. Quand elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, elle avait senti qu'il s'était comme figé. Surement parce qu'il ne se sentait pas encore à sa place. Mais, Abbygail, elle en était sûre, depuis les mots qu'ils avaient dits, ces mots étaient obligatoirement ceux d'un frère. Elle avait trouvé une nouvelle mission : faire comprendre à Harry Potter qui il était pour elle, et sûrement aussi pour Remus. Elle était persuadée que seul Harry pourrait réagir aussi parfaitement. C'était un mécanisme de protection, une excuse pour révéler son secret à personne d'autre. Elle était contente de lui avoir dit, mais cela ne changeait rien. Aujourd'hui, l'ami de Harry venait, donc elle garderait le sortilège, et ensuite les deux nouveaux, Remus ne pourrait pas l'obliger à l'enlever. En plus, elle pourrait se servir d'Harry pour le cacher, tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin, tout irait pour le mieux, s'il elle n'avait pas été aussi idiote. Elle avait gardé le sort activé dans des situations compliquées, sous une forte pression. Et, rien que le fait que Remus lui dise qu'il était fier d'elle, lui avait fait baisser sa concentration au point de rupture. Certes cela l'avait forcé à dire la vérité, mais cela la forçait aussi à avoir une conversation avec Remus. Cette conversation, elle ferait tout pour l'éviter, quitte à passer toute la journée avec ce Neville. Mais quand elle vit le regard de Remus en bas des escaliers, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix.  
\- Abby, tu es là plus tôt que d'habitude, en fait plus tôt que je ne t'ai jamais vu…  
\- Oui, Rems qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon ventre réclamait le petit déjeuner d'Harry…  
\- Si tu le dis, je demandais à Harry avant que tu descendes de bien se comporter, cela marche pour toi aussi…  
\- Oui Remy !  
Les deux jeunes s'écrièrent en même temps. La conversation était close. Tous les trois s'assirent autour d'un dernier déjeuner pour trois. Le calme régnait, ce qui prouvait que cette journée n'avait rien de normale. Mais le silence permettait aux trois têtes de se mettre au clair. Vers onze heures, un Neville apparut. Harry sentait son anxiété augmenter. Il ne pouvait pas perdre un ami supplémentaire. Le nouvel arrivant salua tout le petit monde, avant qu'Harry ne l'invite à monter. Abbygail, quand elle avait une idée en tête, tenta la fuite avec les garçons. Mais le simple regard de l'adulte, la fit se rassoir.  
Les deux adolescents étaient dans la chambre d'Harry. L'un avait ses yeux verts rivés sur le plafond et l'autre admirait le paysage. Aucun ne savait comment commencer cette conversation. C'était tellement étrange de se voir en dehors de Poudlard, sans devoir, règle ou couvre-feu. C'était Harry qui avait invité son ami, il devait dire quelque chose, mais quoi…  
\- Merci d'être venu Neville…  
\- Merci à toi de m'avoir invité, cela me change de ma grand-mère.  
\- Oui, moi ça me change de Remus et d'Abby.  
\- Pourquoi, je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien.  
\- Oui, tout va bien, mais c'est étrange pour moi, j'ai toujours passé mes été seuls, là avoir deux personnes continuellement sur mes épaules…c'est compliqué.  
Harry avait toujours connu des étés dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley avec pour seul compagnie Hedwige et une liste de corvées. Ici, il avait deux personnes qui s'occupait de lui, il n'avait pas honte de penser que, oui Abby l'aidait plus qu'il ne le voulait. C'est aussi pourquoi, il ne voulait pas lui donner plus de place, vu ce qu'elle faisait déjà, quand serait-il quand toutes ses limites seront tombées. Il ne voulait pas l'imaginer. Et, Remus il se comportait comme un père, surtout depuis ce matin-là. De quoi avait-il bien pu rêver, pour en arriver là. Harry avait toujours souhaité que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, le sorte du placard sous l'escalier. Mais désormais, qu'il avait grandi, il se posait d'autres questions. Surtout, est-ce qu'il méritait cette aide ?  
\- Oui et encore là, Drago Malfoy et le professeur Snape ne sont pas là…  
\- Ne m'en parle pas, aujourd'hui j'aurais passé ma journée à anticiper, encore merci d'être venu…  
\- C'est normal Harry.  
\- Non ce n'est pas normal, pas après ce qui s'est passé, tu sais je peux comprendre si tu ne veux plus être ami avec moi, je t'ai quand même mis dans une situation compliquée, pour rien.  
\- Mais tu rigoles Harry, certes ce ne s'est pas passé comme s'était prévu, mais je suis fier d'y être allé. Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir une revanche sur certains Mangemorts…  
Certes des mangemorts avaient torturés ses parents, mais il s'était quand même pris des Endoloris de la part de Bellatrix Lestrange. Si Harry pouvait mettre la main sur cette femme.  
\- Je suis quand même désolé Neville, je ne savais pas que cela allait se passer comme ça.  
\- Je sais bien Harry, mais c'est fait…C'est moi qui suis désolée que tu aies perdu ton parrain…  
Neville se devait de le dire, c'était normal et il le pensait, mais il savait aussi que s'il avait été à la place d'Harry, il n'aimerait pas qu'on le lui répète tout le temps. Harry cligna des yeux, pour réabsorber quelques larmes. Cela aurait n'importe qui d'autres, Harry aurait été agressif, ou aurait changé de sujet. Mais Neville, comme lui savait ce que cela faisait de perdre des membres de sa famille, et de se retrouver seul. Il y avait aussi la manière dont il l'avait dit « ton parrain », tout le monde disait Sirius. Mais Sirius n'était pas simplement Sirius pour Harry, et Neville le savait. Il était plus qu'un camarade, ou un ami, il était sa vie. A chaque fois, que Ron ou Hermione prononçait son nom, il avait l'impression qu'on lui volait une partie de lui-même. Harry apprécia plus que jamais la sagesse de Neville, celle qu'on ne voit pas au premier abord, mais celle qui est là quand on la cherche. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait d'envoyer ces lettres.  
\- Et moi je suis désolé que tu aies perdu ta baguette…  
Evidemment que cela n'avait pas la même valeur, mais c'était la baguette de son père. Et puis fallait qu'il change de sujet.  
\- Oui, mais ma grand-mère et moi, nous en avons acheté une nouvelle. Tu sais grâce à toi, elle trouve que j'ai enfin fait quelque chose digne de mes parents.  
Harry savait ce que c'était d'être comparé sans cesse à ses parents, par les Dursley, par les professeurs et même par Sirius. C'était extrêmement compliqué d'enfiler les mêmes chaussures que des grands sorciers tels que James et Lilly Potter, et Alice et Frank Londubat. Discuter de cette journée, c'était aussi se rappeler la fameuse prophétie. Harry ne l'avait toujours dit à personne. Ron et Hermione s'inquièterait trop, peut être que Ron serait même jaloux. Et puis fallait déjà qu'il les voit en face à face, ce n'était pas quelque chose à écrire sur une lettre. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas dit à qui, il avait le droit ou non de le dire. Mais cette prophétie pouvait aussi très bien s'appliquer à Neville, même si le grand Albus Dumbledore pensait que non, il pouvait avoir tort. C'était injuste de le garder son ami dans l'ignorance, alors que c'était peut-être son avenir. Il avait aussi moins peur de la réaction de Neville. Mais ce n'était quand même la chose la plus facile à dire.  
\- Hey, Neville, tu sais au département des mystères, la boule qui contenait la prophétie a été cassé, mais Dumbledore me l'a révélé dans son bureau. Je ne l'ai dit à personne, je pense que tu devrais l'entendre, si tu veux bien…  
\- Vas-y, Harry, je t'écoute.  
C'était vrai, que pendant toute cette année, Neville s'est montré très courageux, il voulait venger ses parents, et il y était presque arrivé. Il avait été d'une grande aide pendant la bataille du département des mystères. Il avait essayé de protéger la boule, il méritait de savoir.  
\- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...  
Neville resta bouche bée, il était né à la fin du mois de juillet et ses parents étaient des fervents opposants au seigneur des ténèbres. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, certes Harry correspondait aussi, mais si c'était lui, il ne pouvait pas avoir le poids du monde sur ces épaules, il n'était pas assez courageux pour cela, on le lui rappelait si souvent. Harry vit la mine surprise et effrayé de son ami, il s'en voulait de lui avoir dit, mais maintenant c'était dit.  
\- Le professeur Dumbledore pense que c'est de moi dont il s'agit, car il m'a marqué comme son égal quand il a tué mes parents. Mais je pense que tu devais le savoir…  
\- Je suis désolé Harry, cela ne doit pas être facile de vivre avec cette prophétie sur le dos. Je suis content, que tu me l'ais dit, je te soutiendrais.  
\- Merci Neville, tu es le seul à savoir pour l'instant, et j'aimerais que cela reste comme ça, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des regards de pitié ou autre à chacun de mes gestes.  
\- Je ne dirais rien Harry, mais ce serait bien que tu le dises à Remus et même à Abbygail, ils sont ta famille maintenant.  
Au fond de lui, le garçon qui a survécu savait qu'il devait le dire au moins à Remus, il était un adulte, il saurait surement quoi faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas le mettre en danger et le considérer comme sa famille était le mettre en danger.  
\- Harry, je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir personne, j'ai seulement ma grand-mère et souvent je me sens seul. J'aimerais avoir une plus grande famille, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un. Toi, tu n'as personne, ne laisse rien t'empêcher de profiter d'eux. Tu mérites d'avoir une famille, des personnes qui t'aiment…  
\- Je ne pense pas, j'ai eu mes parents et ils ont été tués, j'ai eu les Dursley, mais ils ne me voulaient pas, j'ai eu Sirius et il a disparu.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu laisseras d'autres personnes rentrées dans ta vie qu'ils vont eux aussi partir. Et peut-être que même sans les considérer comme ta famille, ils vont disparaitre, et dans ce cas-là vous aurez tous tout perdu. Il n'y a pas que toi dans l'histoire, donner une plus grande place à Remus et à Abbygail, c'est aussi les aider. Je ne t'y force pas, mais réfléchis-y, Harry.  
Le jeune sorcier était maintenant sûr qu'il avait bien fait d'en parler à Neville, autant qu'il détestait ce discours, il savait qu'il avait besoin de l'entendre. Neville savait de quoi il parlait, et surtout ne le forçait pas. Il pouvait lui avouer certaines de ces faiblesses, pas toutes, mais certaines.  
\- Merci Neville, ce n'est pas facile d'avoir le monde entier qui dépend de toi et qui te fusille à chaque fois que je me trompe, que je ne fais pas ce qu'ils veulent. Je ne suis pas celui qu'ils attendaient.  
Le monde sorcier avait attendu de découvrir le jeune Harry Potter, pendant qu'il était caché dans le monde moldu. Son arrivée dans le monde sorcier s'est faite très rapidement et était mal organisée. Même s'il n'était pas un aussi grand dévoreur de livre qu'Hermione ou Abbygail, il aurait aimé lire deux ou trois livres sur Poudlard ou sur le monde qui l'attendait. Mais non, il avait cru tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, sans se poser de questions. Il était temps qu'il réfléchisse et se pose enfin des questions.  
\- Tu sais, les gens, surtout ma grand-mère a toujours attendu de moi, que je sois aussi courageux que mes parents. Mais je ne le suis pas. Je ne serais jamais comme eux. Nous ne pouvons pas être ce qu'on attend de nous. Sinon toi ou moi serait que le garçon de la prophétie, alors que nous deux, nous sommes plus qu'une stupide arme.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Abbygail, hier, ce sont nos actions et nos choix qui nous définissent, pas seulement notre naissance.  
\- Oui même si le passé ne peut pas être changé, il peut servir à changer le futur. Regarde Malfoy.  
\- Oui, alors si on pouvait ne pas parler de lui aujourd'hui. Mais je suis d'accord, plus j'y pense, plus je vois qu'il n'a pas eu réellement le choix de qui, il voulait être.  
Maintenant Drago Malfoy avait le choix de devenir et de faire ce qu'il voulait. Harry l'aiderait peut-être, mais ne le forcerait pas. Lui, non plus n'avait pas eu une véritable opportunité de choisir, il était le symbole de la lumière.  
La conversation s'enchaina sur des sujets plus simples, après qu'Harry ait détourné la discussion du prince des Serpentards. Il allait le voir bien assez. Il verrait en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, il voulait profiter de son ami. Neville était toujours aussi passionné par la botanique, mais même toutes les plantes, de tous les livres de toutes la bibliothèque de Poudlard, ne pourrait suffire à Harry pour qu'il regrette cette conversation. Il avait aimé parler de ses problèmes à Neville. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se plaindre, il avait toujours préféré se cacher par des vêtements trop larges et des faux sourires. Il arrivait à parler à Remus, mais avec l'autre jeune Gryffondor, il se voyait comme dans un miroir.  
Celle qui en bas était sous pression, c'était Abbygail. Cela faisait bien dix minutes, que les deux se regardaient droit dans les yeux. La jeune fille voulait se cacher, mais le loup ne la laissera pas faire. Il avait géré le problème une fois, mais cette fois il serait seul. Enfin, Harry pourrait aider, mais il était le seul adulte. Il ne voulait pas mêler Harry à cette histoire, le jeune avait déjà ses propres problèmes à régler. Mais si Abby voulait lui dire, cela leur ferait peut-être du bien à tous les deux. Sachant combien de temps il lui a fallu pour révéler un de ses secrets, il n'était pas très confiant sur le fait qu'elle lui dise volontairement. La dernière fois, c'était lui qui avait découvert la jeune fille dans une flaque de son sang, dans la salle de bain. Il savait à quel point c'était effrayant et perturbant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry, ou Drago, assister à ce désastre. La jeune pré-adolescente avait gardé le secret pendant une année entière. Une année, pendant laquelle il avait été absent de sa vie. Il s'en voulait toujours, s'il n'était pas parti à Poudlard, Abby ne serait pas tomber dans cette addiction, et il n'aurait pas mis en danger la vie d'Harry et ses amis quand il avait oublié de prendre sa potion. Cette année-là, il n'avait pas été là pour elle, il était encore perdu. Depuis la mort de James et Lilly et la trahison de Sirius, il s'était reclus dans cette maison. Il ne vivait pas, au mieux il survivait, dans cette maison remplie de mauvais souvenirs. Ce sont ses parents et Abbygail qui l'avaient sorti de sa dépression. Pourtant, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de partir, les abandonner, dès que Albus Dumbledore lui avait demandé. Il était très perturbé par la fuite de l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir s'il le revoyait, cela n'avait pas raté, il avait oublié de prendre sa potion et mis en danger plein de vie, par son ignorance, comme le rappelait, si bien, Severus Snape. Il ne savait pas, non plus, réagir face à un jeune Harry, qui n'était plus le bébé qu'il avait connu. Le jeune l'avait oublié, et il avait cru, pendant longtemps, que c'était mieux ainsi. Il s'était bien trompé, il s'était trompé aussi avec Abby, il aurait dû plus l'encourager à l'accompagner à Poudlard. Il aurait pu la protéger là-bas. Fallait qu'il revienne à aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas réparer ses erreurs, mais il pouvait éviter qu'elles recommencent.  
\- Montre-moi, Abby, s'il te plait.  
\- Pourquoi Remus, tu sais, je sais, ça ne sert à rien.  
\- Si, je veux savoir si elles sont infectées, je peux t'aider Abby, mais si tu ne la demandes pas, il faut au moins que tu l'acceptes.  
\- Merci Remus, mais j'ai géré la dernière fois seule, je peux le refaire.  
\- Je n'en doute pas Abby, mais ce serait plus facile pour tout le monde…  
Abbygail ne le montrait pas, mais elle hésitait vraiment à lui montrer. Il savait qu'elle avait recommencé, elle le savait. Mais lui ne savait pas depuis quand. Elle avait recommencé un après-midi, l'après-midi où Remus était allé annoncer la nouvelle à Harry. C'était le fait qu'il retourne à Poudlard, encore une fois sans elle, que le garçon-qui-a-survécu allait habiter avec elle, que le garçon que Remus aimait comme un fils allait vivre chez eux. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie pure, mais l'amour que Remus avait pour Harry était seulement invisible aux yeux de ce dernier. La jeune fille était une enfant unique, ses parents n'avaient eu qu'elle, Remus n'avait eu qu'elle. Elle n'avait que Remus. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir supporter le partage que son ancien tuteur allait devoir faire. Elle s'était posée de nombreuses questions sur sa place dans le cœur de Remus. Si cela se trouvait, elle n'était qu'une ancienne élève pour Remus, il avait dû la prendre chez lui par pitié, parce que sa mère s'était suicidée et son père était parti. Désormais qu'elle connaissait Harry, que son Remy l'aimait toujours autant, elle regrettait. En un après midi, elle avait déjà fait toute une série de lignes parallèles sur ses jambes, mais arrêter elle ne pouvait pas le faire en un après-midi. La dernière fois, elle avait eu de l'aide de ses parents et celle de Remus. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait bien voulu dire à l'adulte, sans lui, il y avait eu peu de chances qu'elle arrive à s'en sortir. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas encore dépendre de lui. Elle avait grandi, elle était plus mature, dans un an, elle sera considérée comme adulte dans le monde des sorciers. Et surtout, bien que le loup fît tout pour cacher sa souffrance, la jeune sorcière voyait clair dans son jeu. Elle ne pouvait pas lui rajouter de la pression, ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle avait fait un choix, elle allait en assumer les conséquences, c'était cela être responsable c'était ce que ses parents lui avaient appris. Elle remonta dans ses manches, sur ses bras étaient seulement visibles les cicatrices datant de moins d'une semaine, depuis la nouvelle. Elle pouvait très bien mettre tout cela sur le coup des plans du professeur Dumbledore. Elle savait très bien cacher ce qu'elle était, et ce qu'elle ressentait, cela allait juste être un défi de plus. Mais pas un des moindres, car en face d'elle, c'était le sorcier qu'elle estimait le plus au monde, qui avait un talent d'observation non négligeable. En effet, Remus inspecta toutes les marques de fond en comble, avant de lancer un Finite Incantatem, mais rien ne changea. Il ne fallait juste pas qu'il lui demande d'enlever son pantalon ou même son T-Shirt entièrement. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Abbygail fut à la fois rassurée et surprise de ce manque de considération. Cela l'inquiétait, Remus ne devait vraiment pas être dans son assiette pour tomber dans un piège aussi nul. Contrairement à ce que pensait la jeune fille, Remus espérait du plus fort qu'il pouvait, qu'il n'y avait aucune marque ailleurs. Les cicatrices qu'il voyaient étaient nombreuses mais pas très profondes, aucune était infectées, et elles ne devaient pas dater de plus d'une semaine.  
\- Tu vois Remy, aucune n'est infectée, tout va bien…  
\- Abby, tout ne va pas bien, sinon il n'y aurait aucune marque sur tes bras.  
\- Mais, Rems, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais l'arrivée d'Ha…des deux Serpentards m'a perturbée, tu sais l'anticipation et tout, mais comme ils arrivent ce soir, maintenant je ne pourrais plus rien anticiper, et tout va bien se passer…En plus tu sais révéler mon secret à Harry, tu as raison c'était une bonne idée, maintenant je me sens mieux, je n'ai plus aucune raison de continuer.  
Même sans raison, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle pouvait arrêter. Puis, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, plus elle le faisait, plus elle trouvait des raisons de le faire, tout d'abord pour se punir. Sa maladie, elle devait surement l'avoir méritée. Sa mère s'était soit suicidée à cause d'elle, soit à cause de sa maladie, donc d'elle. Son père était parti, parce qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à le retenir, après le décès de sa mère, qui était donc sa faute. Il y avait aussi une autre raison, celle de s'assurer qu'elle était bien vivante. Le sortilège lui enlevait non seulement la douleur de ses jambes, mais aussi la sensation de les posséder. C'était étrange. En se coupant, elle les ressentait enfin. C'était peut-être illogique, chercher un sort pour supprimer une douleur physique, mais s'enfoncer une lame de rasoir pour en ressentir. Sauf que celle-là, elle savait pourquoi, elle savait qu'elle la méritait.  
\- Si tu le dis Abby, mais si tu as besoin je suis là, Harry aussi, tu n'es pas obligé d'expliquer pourquoi, mais si tu ressens l'envie de te faire mal, reste avec Harry ou moi, d'accord…  
La jeune fille se contente d'hocher la tête, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas le faire, rien ne pouvait lui faire passer l'envie, à part le faire. Le manque de réponse et le petit lapsus de tout à l'heure était des raisons suffisantes pour que Remus doute. Il savait que si elle enlevait son T-Shirt, il y avait de grande probabilités qu'il doit inspecter plus de marques. Il se demandait aussi s'il y en avait sur ses jambes, ce serait à la fois étrange, mais tellement logique. Il aimerait savoir pour l'aider le plus efficacement possible. Mais il ne pouvait pas la forcer, ce serait contreproductif. C'était à elle de trouver comment lui faire confiance. Il ne pouvait pas jouer le méchant flic, ainsi la forcer à tout avouer. Premièrement, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, et deuxièmement, il y avait deux ans c'était lui le gentil. Ses parents vérifiaient tous les soirs, la surveillait continuellement, Remus se contentait de l'aider et de lui changer les idées. Il pourrait se métamorphoser en le méchant de l'histoire, mais cette fois il n'y aurait pas de gentil. Personne qui l'aiderait sans lui rappeler que ce n'était pas bien, sans surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Le loup savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus énervant que de se faire suivre partout où on va, d'entendre à longueur de temps « Comment tu vas ? », « tu t'en sors ? », ou encore le « je suis désolé ». Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas la laisser se faire du mal, il savait qu'elle n'était pas suicidaire. Il avait plus de doute avec Harry. Il allait donc la surveiller, il n'avait pas le choix, il veillait sur elle, elle n'avait plus personne d'autre. Mais il le ferait sans que personne le sache, dans la discrétion la plus totale.  
En attendant, il fit à manger, pendant qu'Abbygail faisait de son mieux pour l'aider, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Il appela les garçons et tout le monde mangea ensemble. L'après-midi continua avec les enfants dans le salon, sous l'œil aiguisé mais invisible du loup. Abbygail découvrait Neville et l'appréciait. Il était gentil et sage. Maintenant qu'elle avait rejoint la conversation, Neville se détourna des plantes pour parler de Luna. Abby était avant tout une fille, elle aimait les histoires de cœur. Voir Luna par les yeux de Neville, fit comprendre à Harry qu'est-ce qu'être amoureux. Il était désormais sur, de n'avoir jamais été amoureux de Cho ou de Ginny ou de n'importe qu'elle autre fille. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Est-ce qu'il le méritait, est ce qu'il pourrait, est ce qu'il mourrait avant. C'était sur ses questions que les dix-huit heures approchèrent. Neville devait partir pour diner avec sa grand-mère. Il se positionna devant la cheminée. Le temps qu'il dise aurevoir à tout le monde. Les flammes derrières lui devinrent vertes, et il fut poussé par deux Serpentards. Cette arrivée fut marquée par le rire des anciens habitants de la maison. Contrairement à ce qu'aurait pensé Remus ou Harry, on n'entendit aucun grognement de la part du professeur des potions, ou aucune phrase tranchante du jeune Malfoy. Neville en profita pour prendre la fuite. Son courage avait augmenté pendant l'année, mais pas au point d'affronter le professeur Snape, pendant les vacances.  
Drago se releva en premier dans le minimum de classe qui lui restait. Sa classe était déjà parti avec son nom. Son nom était celui d'un prisonnier d'Azkaban et pas celui d'un homme important. Mais au moins maintenant, tout le monde savait quel homme il était. S'en était fini avec l'image de saint. Il était un monstre, il éduquait Drago comme il avait été éduqué par son père. Drago était plus qu'obligé de suivre la voie des ténèbres, pour honorer son père, pour s'éviter des Endoloris, pour protéger sa mère. Sa mère, qui était désormais seule dans le grand manoir. Elle avait demandé à Severus de le protéger. C'est ce que son parrain fit. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être protéger, il pouvait se défendre, il était encore un Malfoy, si cela voulait dire quelque chose. Et même s'il avait besoin de protection, vivre avec le garçon, qui se mettait le plus en danger au monde, n'était surement pas la solution. Il avait encore une famille lui, une mère qui attendait que les temps se calment pour le prendre avec elle. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une deuxième famille comme Dumbledore lui avait présenté les choses. Certes, il appréciait le fait de passer les vacances avec son parrain, mais pour faire des potions, pas pour vivre avec deux Gryffondors insupportables. Mais en plus de ces deux Gryffondors, il vit une troisième personne. Une jeune fille, brune avec les pointes de ses cheveux violets, bien habillée mais étrangement pour un mois de juillet. Elle avait l'air calme et sérieuse. Il allait peut-être finalement pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un dans cette maison. Il leva les yeux pour se décrire l'endroit dans lequel il allait habiter, mais en faisant cela, il vit que la table était mise et le repas était servi. Rien, que l'odeur du poulet rôti au milieu de la table, le poussait à faire demi-tour, du moins s'éloigner de la nourriture. Tout ceux qu'ils le connaissaient de Poudlard pourrait croire qu'il se jugeait supérieur à un poulet rôti, mais bien au contraire. Il avait plus qu'envie de le dévorer, mais de le dévorer avec sa mère, son père, comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais existé, comme s'ils étaient une famille. Il n'avait jamais mangé en famille, il n'avait rien fait en famille, est ce qu'il avait vraiment eu une famille. Tout le monde s'était assis, Drago avait suivi. Le repas se passa dans le calme et dans le silence. Le silence n'était pas pesant, il était celui d'une fin journée épuisante. On pourrait très bien imaginer, qu'autour de la table était une famille très soudée à tel point qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Ce n'était pas encore cela. La famille de Remus, Abbygail et Harry s'était agrandie ce soir -là. Il manquait juste que chacun trouve sa place.


	9. Seuls?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le début d'une vie commune

_Des milliers et des milliers de journaux défilèrent devant les yeux d'Harry. En une, le portrait d'un jeune homme à lunettes rondes avec écrit en en-tête « Le Survivant n'est autre qu'un meurtrier ». Harry se débattait et virait les Gazettes de son passages, après de nombreux efforts, une seule lui resta dans la main et le monde autour de lui devint très sombre. Il n'arrivait plus à voir devant lui. Ses yeux étaient confrontés au noir le plus total, mais ses oreilles, elles, étaient encore très efficaces, malheureusement._

_\- J'aurais pu les prévenir que le célèbre Harry Potter n'était qu'un tueur, regardez-moi…je ne suis pas surpris…_

_Harry avait réussi à identifier la voix de Cédric Diggory, ou plutôt son fantôme. Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre, le jeune sorcier aurait été incapable de voir le plus grand face à face. Il avait tant à lui dire, mais il en était incapable. Il n'avait pas le droit de demander pardon, alors qu'un enfant, un enfant était mort de sa faute. Il avait ôté la vie d'un fils._

_\- J'aurais bien aimé que tu me le dises, cela m'aurait évité de m'occuper de lui. Il a bien joué son jeu, il a réussi à me mener à ma perte. Il m'a évité la prison et les détraqueurs pour me voir mourir de ses propres yeux j'espère que le spectacle lui a plu._

_\- Non, Siri, non… Harry n'avait pas les mots pour dire à son parrain, à quel point, il se trompait, il donnerait tout pour annuler ce qu'il a fait, y compris sa vie, surtout sa vie. Pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, de nouvelles personnes arrivèrent. Une rousse aux yeux d'un vert émeraude ainsi qu'un homme brun aux cheveux ébouriffés entrèrent en scène._

_\- Oh, Harry, arrête un peu, on sait tous que tu es un tueur, un meurtrier. Depuis ta naissance, nous avons été tes premières victimes, ton père et moi. Commencer par tes propres parents après, c'est sûr plus rien ne peut nous étonner. Mais maman, je ne voulais pas… Je suis peut-être ta mère, mais je ne serais jamais ta maman, tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler maman quand tu as causé ma mort et celle de ton père. Tu nous as déçu, tu avais tant de choses et tu as tout ruiné…_

_\- Maman, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, c'est Voldemort…_

_\- Rejeter sa faute sur un autre, bravo, maintenant que tu l'as tué, il ne peut même plus se défendre…_

_\- Quoi ? Je l'ai tué, j'ai réussi à tuer Voldemort ?_

_\- Oui, tu es content en plus ? C'était lui aussi un monstre certes parce qu'il tuait des gens, en le tuant qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Oui toi aussi un monstre…_

_\- Maman, non…_

_\- Harry, tu n'es bon qu'à tuer de toute façon, regarde tes années à Poudlard, tu n'excellais pas en cours, mais pour tuer un gnome, un basilic, un élève, ton propre parrain, là tu n'as pas eu de soucis…_

_\- Papa, pas toi… Tout le monde autour de toi finit non seulement par mourir, mais cela par ta faute ! Ses parents étaient les seules personnes qui devraient rester de son côté coute que coute. Mais non, or ces parents avaient été des personnes admirées et admirables, s'ils lui tournaient le dos, c'est qu'il l'avait mérité. Tout le monde l'avait abandonné, mais il n'était pas une victime, tout était sa faute… Aujourd'hui, il restait que deux personnes autour de lui, jusqu'à quand allaient ils rester avec lui, jusqu'à quand…Remus Lupin vint compléter le tableau des adultes qui avaient comptés dans la vie d'Harry, on passait bien volontiers les Dursley._

_\- C'est vrai Harry, dis-moi quand as-tu prévu de me tuer, moi aussi ? Hein, Harry quand ? Pour finir Abbygail s'assit à côté de Cédric, avec Remus, ils étaient les deux seuls visibles aux yeux d'Harry, les seuls qu'il aurait pu atteindre avant que le brouillard s'épaissît et tourbillonna, pour laisser entendre qu'un mot répété indéfiniment :_

_« Quand ? » « Quand ? » « Quand ? »_

Le jeune Gryffondor se tortillait sur son lit, il cherchait à se reconnecter avec son espace-temps. Il tira couette, drap et oreiller. Il n'avait pas fait un bruit, il n'avait pas été surpris d'entendre ses parents. Leurs mots avaient fait mal, mais il devait supporter cette peine, il la méritait, il l'avait cherché. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en plaindre. Revenu à lui, il cligna des yeux quelques fois pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'étaient ses propres émotions qui avaient parlé et non Cédric, Sirius et ses parents…Mais qu'aurait-il dit, si cela avait été eux ?  
Enfin réaccoutumé à son lit, sa chambre, sa vie, il remercia le noir, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas de bruit pendant ses cauchemars, heureusement pour lui. Habitude des Dursley, les réveiller n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Aujourd'hui, réveiller Drago ne paraissait pas meilleur. Il ne voulait surtout pas paraitre faible devant lui. Il ne paraitrait pas, c'est ce qu'il était, faible. Ne pas pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit sans voir apparaitre maman et papa, rechercher leur accord, leur amour. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Harry Potter n'était qu'un enfant, et il ne voulait vraiment pas le montrer à son colocataire.  
Sur le lit adjacent, Drago Malfoy n'avait pas fermé l'œil, et n'avait donc rien raté de la bagarre entre son ennemi et son lit. Il n'y avait pas de doute pour le Serpentard que le grand Harry Potter était victime de cauchemars. Tout Poudlard aurait pensé que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour le prince des serpents de se moquer, de se venter. Mais le Drago allongé en cet instant, n'était pas le Malfoy de Poudlard, il était un adolescent, qui, lui aussi, pendant la nuit s'agitait dans tous les sens. Il ressentait évidemment de la honte pour ne pas pouvoir faire la chose la plus simple ne rien faire, dormir. Il était un incapable, indigne d'être un Malfoy – fallait-il être vraiment digne pour cela – pire que tout indigne d'être un sorcier. Oui, en temps de guerre, le futur mangemort ne trouvait rien de mieux que de crier à perdre raison blottis sous sa couette. Contrairement à Harry, qui avait fait preuve de la discrétion la plus totale, le Serpentard ne se faisait pas seulement remarquer le jour par ses mondanités, mais aussi et surtout la nuit par l'opposé. C'est pourquoi, il ne s'était délibérément pas laissé engouffrer dans son sommeil. Il ne voulait pas réveiller toute la maisonnée, sa nouvelle « famille », comme l'avait appelé Dumbledore. Il ne désirait surtout pas se faire remarquer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malfoy voulait être invisible. Il ne voulait pas disparaitre comme le voulait Harry, il voulait que le Malfoy en lui disparaisse, mais surtout disparaissent aux yeux des autres. Il voulait renaitre, il voulait être libre. Il était peut-être libéré des mains de son père, mais pas de sa réputation. C'étaient aussi ses réflexions qui le tenaient éveillé, mais qui l'épuisait aussi. Il était rare que le Serpentard ne trouve pas de solutions à ses problèmes ou ne rusent pas pour les obtenir.  
Harry, qui était de se douter de tout ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son voisin de lit, avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il ne voulait pas rester avec Malfoy qui dormait paisiblement. Cela augmentait sa jalousie, le Serpentard n'avait pas le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il n'allait pas devenir tout ce qu'il rejetait. Il n'avait pas à distinguer la limite entre le bien et le mal. Il n'était pas lui, et personne n'était lui. Il était seul dans ce combat. Il se leva, mais un des livres de sa table de nuit, surement celui de potion – qu'il avait sorti la veille pour essayer cette impossible rédaction demander par Snape pour la rentrée – tomba sur le sol en faisant un gros bruit. Un sourire satisfait s'affichait sur les lèvres du blond, il était clair que la discrétion quittait le Gryffondor dès qu'il se levait. Ce dernier parti le plus vite possible sans faire de bruit supplémentaire. Il n'était pas dans un état où aurait pu se dire qu'après le gros « Bang », Malfoy était forcément réveillé, qu'il allait se moquer de lui et tout. Il voulait seulement aller se mettre de l'eau sur son visage, oublié ce cauchemar, et trouver une solution pour ne plus en faire. Direction tout d'abord la salle de bain.  
Dans cette même pièce quelques minutes plus tôt, Abbygail était la seule à ne pas être dans la même pièce que son ennemi. Elle était plutôt avec un ami, ou plutôt son meilleur ami retrouvé, son rasoir. Elle savait que les deux adultes étaient encore en bas dans le salon, à faire elle ne savait quoi, et que les garçons étaient au moins dans leur chambre. Elle avait l'habitude de toujours savoir où était les personnes autour d'elle. Elle y était obligée pour savoir quand lancer le sortilège, ou quand il était possible de l'enlever. Cette faculté lui avait été aussi très utile, il y a des années, et elle l'était de nouveau, pour exactement la même raison. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, elle savait donc qu'elle devait le cacher aux autres. Avec tant d'habitants maintenant, il lui restait de moins en moins de temps pour être seule, libre. Surtout avec Remus qui la surveillait. Il était assez discret pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais c'était suffisant pour énerver la jeune fille. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup, et encore moins passée pour une victime. Elle n'était pas une victime, une faible, une handicapée. Oui, tout revenait toujours au même point dans sa tête. Son handicap avait changé sa vie, il était surtout toute sa vie. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'en défaire complètement. Elle l'avait cherché et elle continuerait de chercher, mais plus le temps passait, moins elle avait d'espoir. Elle devait se faire à l'idée. Autour d'elle, on pourrait croire que c'était fait, que cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être heureuse, mais non. Elle avait toujours été très doué pour cacher ses émotions derrière des sourires plus ou moins forcés. Elle avait toujours pensé que c'était son problème, elle ne pouvait pas infliger sa douleur à ses parents. Vu le résultat, elle avait eu raison. Aucune sorcière ou sorcier n'était comme elle, donc personne au monde ne peut savoir ce que c'était d'être-elle. C'était son problème, rien qu'à elle, elle était seule dedans. Et tant qu'elle ne comprendrait pas que ce n'était pas le cas, elle sera dans la même situation à s'entailler la peau de ses cuisses pour se rappeler qu'elle est vivante, et ce que toute sa vie a causé…  
Comme un signe du destin pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule comme elle le pensait, elle entendit un genre de boum, surement un objet qui a du tomber quelque part, surement dans la chambre des garçons. Au lieu de se servir de ce son, pour se rappeler que d'autres personnes étaient là pour elle, elle se dépêcha surtout de nettoyer toutes les traces de ce qu'elle avait fait. Quand seulement après une ou deux minutes, un Harry terrorisé poussa la porte sans se demander s'il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un. De son côté Abby profita de la confusion de son presque frère pour rabaisser son bas de pyjama et caché sa lame dans sa poche. C'est à cela que servait les poches dans les pyjamas.  
\- Désolé Abby, je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne vu que c'était ouvert…  
\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai dû oublier, mais ce n'est pas grave.  
Oulla, elle était tellement en manque qu'elle s'était précipitée sans penser à fermer la porte. Fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de toute la journée, et il y avait beaucoup de chances que cela continue sur la même lancée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une meilleure organisation. Elle ne pensait pas un seul instant à arrêter, elle savait que pour l'instant, elle en était incapable, elle avait surtout aucune raison d'arrêter. La fierté dans les yeux de Remus n'était pas suffisante même si…  
Il s'était installé un silence quelque peu bizarre entre les deux jeunes sorciers, les deux étaient perdus quelque part dans leur tête. Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier son cauchemar en lui donnant malheureusement raison. Il était plus facile de croire les fantômes de sa tête que les vivants en dehors. Surtout que, c'était certains, bien en vie, qui lui avait tout d'abord fait penser qu'il était un faible, une erreur, un monstre, qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre. Les Dursley bien sûr, Snape, pour qui, il n'était pas à la hauteur de sa mère, et tous les autres sorciers, qui ne voyait en lui que le héros, l'arme, le pion de cette guerre. Battre Voldemort était devenu plus qu'un objectif, plus qu'une vengeance sur la vie. C'était pour prouver qu'il pouvait être utile, comme s'il avait besoin d'être ce survivant pour être apprécié et aimé.  
Abbygail l'aimait, non pas parce qu'il était le garçon qui avait survécu, mais simplement parce qu'il était un garçon bien. Mais en cet instant si elle pouvait le faire dégager à coup de point de la pièce, elle ne se gênerait pas. C'était déjà assez qu'il connaisse son autre secret, pas besoin qu'il sache qu'elle était tellement faible qu'elle avait besoin de se tailler les veines pour survivre. Ils avaient le même problème, la même vision d'eux-mêmes, le même sentiment, mais pour l'instant aucun n'en parlera ni pour s'aider lui-même, ni pour aider l'autre.  
\- Alors toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à dormir, Abby ?  
\- Mouai, on peut dire ça…  
Ce n'était pas un mensonge à proprement parlé, son besoin la tenait éveillée. Mais ce n'était pas non plus vrai de vrai, et puis, elle n'avait pas non plus mis toute la persuasion nécessaire. C'était comme si elle s'en fichait, l'adrénaline retombait, et elle sentait qu'elle pouvait être libre avec le sorcier. Il inspirait confiance et pas de jugement. Mais Harry avait pris cette réponse pour ce qu'elle était, un évitement.  
\- C'est en rapport avec ta maladie ?  
\- Oui, j'ai un peu mal aux jambes la nuit. Comme je relâche le sort que la nuit, toute la douleur accumulée la journée apparait seulement maintenant et je n'arrive pas toujours à m'endormir…  
Là non plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment menti, elle avait mal la nuit, ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit c'est que la plus grande partie de la douleur qu'elle ressentait venait de sa propre main. Mais tout cela avait bien un rapport avec sa maladie. Donc ce n'était vraiment pas un mensonge, et elle sera prête à argumenter le jour où Harry découvrira qu'elle n'avait pas dit la stricte vérité. Néanmoins, elle ressentait comme une boule dans sa gorge, sans doute un peu de culpabilité. Il était temps qu'ils parlent d'autre chose, pas d'elle et de tous ses problèmes.  
\- Et toi Harry ?  
\- Je préfère rester les yeux ouverts avec un Serpentard à quelques pas de mon lits, de ma baguette et de moi…  
\- Mais bien sûr Harry…Que dirais tu qu'on aille dans votre chambre comme cela si tu t'endors d'abord je reste éveillée et surveille tes affaires…et si c'est l'inverse et ben tu veilleras sur tes affaires et sur moi…  
Il n'en fallait pas plus, pour que l'esprit de héros et de sauveur du monde entier du jeune sorcier se mette en place. Bien sûr qu'il allait la protéger, il le devait, elle était déjà tellement en danger d'être proche de lui, s'il ne pouvait pas l'éloigner de lui, il devait au contraire ne plus la lâcher. Elle était sa responsabilité, bien sûr face au Serpentard, mais ce sentiment dépassait la situation de cette nuit…  
C'était ainsi que les deux jeunes sorciers se retrouvèrent sur le lit d'Harry, ils se sentaient tous les deux plus en sécurité collé l'un à l'autre, comme le seraient un frère et une sœur. La fatigue, ou plutôt la fin de la prise de tête arriva en premier pour le Gryffondor. Abby le vit ralentir sa respiration, il était parti dans un sommeil qu'ils espéraient, tous les deux, récupérateur. La jeune fille était fière d'elle, elle avait réussi à faire se réendormir Harry. Elle n'était pas aussi naïve que lui, elle savait bien qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Elle savait aussi combien, il était compliqué de fermer les yeux après un, aussi compliqué que devait être ceux d'Harry. Quand elle avait proposé cette idée, elle ne l'avait pas vu autrement, si elle devait faire une nuit blanche pour que son ami puisse se reposer, elle le fera. Elle aimait gérer les problèmes surtout ceux des autres. Elle le faisait dans la plus grande discrétion, plutôt que forcer Harry à parler de son cauchemar, ce qui les aurait fait se disputer, et finalement se retrouver seuls, elle l'avait fait dormir. Et elle sera là pour le réveiller au premier tremblements, elle sera pour lui…  
Elle admirait le brun à lunettes dans son lit, on n'avait pas l'impression que le poids du monde était sur ses épaules quand il dormait. Il ne devrait pas avoir ce poids, cette responsabilité. C'était injuste, et s'il y avait une chose que la jeune fille ne supportait pas c'était l'injustice. Elle en voulait à Harry d'accepter aussi facilement tous ce qu'on lui demande, à Dumbledore d'imposer tous ces sacrifices à son soi-disant élève préféré, à Voldemort pour être aussi cruel. Il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il se retrouve face à elle, elle lui monterait de quoi est capable une sang mêlée.  
Elle regardait aussi le nouvel habitant. Elle ne le connaissait pas et attendrait avant de se faire des aprioris. Elle n'était pas comme certains à penser que les Serpentards était tous des futurs mangemorts. Elle pensait que l'ambition et la ruse était des qualités admirables. Elle pouvait aussi prendre l'exemple de Mme Pomfresh ou de Merlin pour prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas tous mauvais. Si cela se trouvait, elle aurait pu même aller dans cette maison si elle était allée à Poudlard. Faut bien dire que ce sortilège et cacher ses secrets, jouer sur les mots, mentir par omission était des normalités dans les cachots. C'est pourquoi, elle s'assura que Drago Malfoy dans le lit d'à côté dormait à points fermés. C'était le cas, en effet, que le Gryffondor par excellence puisse faire des cauchemars rassura Drago. Il pouvait lui aussi laisser tomber ses paupières.  
Pendant que les trois jeunes passaient une nuit compliquée, les adultes étaient restés dans le salon. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi se dire. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement discuté de quoi que ce soit. Il y a deux ans les professeurs ne parlait pas plus qu'il le devait professionnellement. L'un enfermé dans sa jalousie soi-disant pour un poste, mais ce qui était vraiment la cause du ressentiment de Severus était que Dumbledore n'hésitait pas à engager un loup garou déjà, mais un loup garou qui avait tenté de le tuer. L'autre sorti d'une phase un peu compliquée, pendant laquelle il se demandait sans cesse où était sa place, avec en plus son ancien petit ami, un traitre, en fuite. Si Remus était retourné à Poudlard avec son calme et son esprit rationnel connu de tous ses camarades de Poudlard, il aurait pu résoudre le problème nommé Severus Snape connu pour sa froideur. Le Remus actuel avait regagné du calme et surtout encore plus de compréhension. Il savait au fond de lui, et il avait en vérité toujours su qu'il y avait une raison pour que le maitre des potions agisse comme cela. Il ne croyait pas au mal, à proprement parlé, chaque action à une raison, une bonne ou non, une suffisante ou non…Remus comprenait mieux que n'importe qui le fait de se cacher. Avec ses parents il s'était caché dans cette maison isolée du monde pour cacher sa deuxième identité, il avait caché son secret à ses amis à Poudlard, il s'était enfuit après la mort de James et Lilly. Lui s'était caché et enfuit au sens littéral, il se doutait que le véritable Severus Snape était caché sous tant de masques que quasiment personne ne voyait en dessous, même le grand Albus Dumbledore. La seule qui avait vraiment vu et connu le Severus Snape que le monde entier aimerait était Lilly, à l'époque, Evans. Il était tant que Remus voit et comprenne ce que sa meilleure amie aimait chez ce personnage. Cet été allait donc pouvoir assouvir la curiosité du loup garou. Mais cela n'allait pas être gagné…  
Car sans compter l'année de Poudlard, où ils étaient tous les deux professeurs, ce que Severus veut se rappeler de Remus était le garçon du groupe qui lui gâchait la vie, les maraudeurs. Lupin était surement le moins pire, il était trop occupé à faire comme si ses meilleurs amis ne faisaient rien de mal. Il passait son temps à fermer les yeux. Le Severus adolescent n'avait pas compris que Black et Potter était les seuls qui avait accepté le loup en Remus. Ils ne faisaient pas comme s'il n'existait pas, ils en faisaient surement trop, mais ils faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient. Lupin devait donc faire de même, accepter les blagues les plus idiotes de ces compatriotes. Ce que le Severus adolescent n'avait pas assez de recul pour accepter, l'adulte ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas, ce serait accepter bien d'autres choses, la mort de Lilly qui était sa faute, son mauvais et idiot choix. Pour Severus Snape, Remus Lupin serait toujours ce garçon invisible aux côtés des deux plus populaires de l'école. Mais le loup-garou n'était pas le seule curieux de la maisonnée, Severus l'était lui aussi et tenait à savoir qui était celui qu'il l'avait remplacé dans le cœur de sa meilleure amie. Alors pourquoi pas se servir des manigances de Dumbledore pour tenter de comprendre le passé. Mais le passé était bien là, où il était, et ce pour les deux sorciers.  
Le silence commençait à se faire lourd au rez de chaussé, mais il se brisa non pas par eux, mais par un fameux « bang » venant du premier étage.  
\- Tu penses qu'ils commencent déjà à se battre entre eux ?  
\- Lupin, s'ils se battaient, on entendrait bien plus qu'un seul bruit.  
Le ton était toujours froid mais des sourires moqueurs s'étaient dessinées sur les deux visages. Presque invisible sur celui de Severus, mais Remus le connaissait depuis assez de temps pour voir une esquisse. La tension était là, mais c'était surtout le silence qui rendait la cohabitation compliquée. Il était temps de casser ce cycle, surtout que des choses importantes devaient être dites, et cela ce soir.  
\- Severus, demain c'est la pleine lune…  
\- Si j'avais besoin d'un calendrier Lupin…  
\- Ce n'était déjà pas facile à dire, mais si Remus était quelque chose, il était patient.  
\- Je serais enfermé dans cabanon, au fond du jardin, comme quand j'étais petit, il n'y a aucun risque si vous restez dans la maison. Je te demande juste de veiller sur les enfants s'il te plait.  
\- Ce sont plus des enfants Lupin, et puis ton secret n'en est plus un…  
\- La faute à qui !…Pardon Severus, je ne voulais pas m'énerver…  
\- Mais si vas-y énerve toi, tu vas faire quoi me mordre ?  
Le ton du Serpentard était joueur, mais la conversation ne l'était pas. Remus tentait de regagner son calme. Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver. Pas ce soir. Surtout pas ce soir, la pleine lune était trop proche. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler son loup. Il décida de se lever et d'aller s'enfermer sa chambre, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'endormir, comme tous les mois.  
\- Severus juste veille sur eux, s'il te plait.  
Une main autour de son poignet l'arrêta sec, sans gentillesse.  
\- Tu sais qu'avec la potion que JE te fournis tous les mois. Ton loup ne peut pas sortir la veille, ni le jour de la pleine lune. Tu ne devrais même pas avoir besoin de t'enfermer. Alors pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'on ne sait jamais…  
\- Parce que tu as peur, un Gryffondor qui a peur.  
\- ET j'aurais peur de quoi Snape ?  
\- Qu'on voit tous qui tu es et de quoi tu es capable…  
Cette phrase fit réfléchir Remus bien plus qu'il ne le laissa paraître. Premièrement il n'avait pas de répartie qu'il lui venait, et c'était rare. Evidemment que Severus avait raison, il ne lui avait pas pris plus d'une soirée, la majorité passée en silence, pour trouver sa faiblesse. C'était pourquoi, il n'était pas un assez bon atout à la lumière. Si Severus avait pris une soirée, Voldemort et ses larbins auraient pris deux jours maximum. C'était pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui donnait aucune mission importante, pourquoi il n'avait pas vu que Peter était le traitre, pourquoi il n'avait pas pu garder Harry il y a 14 ans. Est-ce qu'il serait capable de le garder et de le protéger cette fois, il n'en était pas sûr.  
\- Si je te disais que tu avais raison, on en aurait fini ?  
\- Pour l'instant.  
Le loup garou ayant peur que ses jambes tremblent et qu'il se ridiculise en tombant s'assit sur son canapé et pris le jeu d'échec qui trainait là, avec lequel il jouait avec Abby. Il mit les pièces et commença à jouer seul. Il se moquait que le Serpentard était à deux pas de lui. S'il ne boudait pas, cela en donnait fortement l'impression.  
\- Alors peur de perdre contre un véritable adversaire ?  
\- Non, mais tu devrais aller dormir, il est tard.  
\- Et toi, non ?  
\- Je ne peux pas dormir la veille.  
\- Et moi je ne peux pas dormir dans un nouvel environnement, donc tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir dormir ce soir.  
Il s'assit sans demander s'il pouvait se joindre à la partie. C'était Severus, s'il voulait, il avait. Mais il avait raison, Remus n'était pas le seul, pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir dormir, pas le seul adulte de cette maison, pas le seul à se cacher.  
Il s'en suivit une partie des plus longues à regarder, où les deux joueurs réfléchissait à chaque coup le maximum possible. Si Harry avait regardé après un cauchemar, il se serait quand même endormi. Pas un bruit autour du plateau, comme quoi pas forcément besoin de grandes paroles pour se rapprocher.  
A l'étage, Harry se réveilla au son d'un petit cri. Avec sa vie, il avait forcément le sommeil léger. Il était surpris tout d'abord d'avoir dormi, la présence d'Abby avait surement aider. Mais aussi d'avoir crié, alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'un rêve quel qu'il soit. Alors les yeux ouverts, il chercha l'origine de ce bruit. Quand il vit Abbygail non pas avec lui, mais près de Malfoy. Il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus étonnant, Harry savait très bien ce qu'il se passait aux réunions des mangemorts. Il avait ressenti assez de Doloris à travers les visions. Mais cela n'avait pas été réel pour lui, il n'avait pas ressenti la pression d'être face aux seigneurs des ténèbres, face à une possible mort.  
Abbygail essayait de réveiller le Serpentard en le secouant gentiment. Mais le Gryffondor la stoppa, il savait bien qu'être touché pendant un cauchemar le rend pire. Il fit donc la seule chose à laquelle il pensa, il vida sa bouteille d'eau en plein sur la tête de Malfoy. Il y a seulement quelques semaines, cela aurait était la première chose qu'il aurait dite à Ron. Mais maintenant rien n'était plus pareil. Il ne l'avait pas fait par plaisir ou par vengeance. Il l'avait fait pour aider, rien que cela prouvait un changement.  
\- Désolé Malfoy, ce n'était pas pour…  
\- Merci Potter.  
Tout avait été dit dans ces deux phrases. Un Drago Malfoy qui remercie n'avait jamais été vu, et encore moins par un Harry Potter. Cela montrait un certain niveau de compréhension entre les deux adolescents qu'il n'y avait jamais eu auparavant. C'était bien suffisant pour les deux, pas besoin d'échanger plus sur une action qui avait seulement pris deux minutes. Même si pour tout le monde, cela aurait été tellement surprenant qu'il y aurait eu besoin de nombreuses explications. En tout cas pour Abbygail, il en fallait plus, ils avaient prouvé qu'ils pouvaient se comporter en ami, cela ne pouvait pas s'arrêter aussi sèchement.  
\- Vous ne croyez pas que vous pourriez passez sur une base de prénom, maintenant, on va habiter ensemble, cela faciliterait les choses. Moi c'est Abbygail  
\- Harry.  
\- Drago.  
Les deux exagéraient tous les deux leurs mécontentement. Mais s'il y avait une chose à savoir sur ces deux sorciers aussi têtus c'était que s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, il ne l'aurait pas accepté. Et cela Abby le savait, c'était pourquoi elle était encore plus contente. Mais cette joie ne pouvait pas durer éternellement en présence des deux ennemis de Poudlard.  
\- Au fait Ma…Drago, si tu veux en parler, de ce qui se passe dans tes cauchemars, je suis là…  
Encore une fois, Harry n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'agir. Fallait vraiment qu'il change cette habitude. Il n'aurait pas aimé que Drago – maintenant – lui pose la question. Mais c'était la chose normale à faire. Personne ne lui avait posé à lui, il s'était donc senti rejeté, personne ne tenait à lui…jusqu'à maintenant. Il commençait à s'en rendre compte, Abbygail avait après tout servi d'oreiller et Remus le lui avait proposé. Mais c'était un Malfoy en fasse de lui, et un Malfoy n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, il avait besoin qu'on l'admire. Là, aucun des deux ne l'admiraient parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à admirer, il avait les yeux giclés de sang, il enlevait son polo et on pouvait bien remarquer des traces de coup et plus particulièrement des coups de ceintures. Mais cela hors de question de l'avouer.  
\- Et toi je ne te parle pas de ton cauchemars de cette nuit avant que tu renverses, je ne sais quoi.  
\- Comment tu sais ça ?  
\- Donc tu avais fait un cauchemars Harry ?  
\- Et toi, vu les cernes que tu as, tu as du aussi en faire, et je ne vous en parle pas alors…  
\- Sauf que si tu viens de le faire MALFOY ! Et cela était entre toi et moi, ne met pas Abby dedans, elle ne t'a rien fait elle, tu ne m'aimes pas ok, mais Abby ne mérite pas de prendre ta guéguerre contre moi, contre elle. Je disais juste que je savais ce qu'il se passait avec tu-sais-qui. C'est tout si tu ne veux pas en parler, parce que tu es trop fier, c'est ton problème.  
Harry reprit sa respiration, il était essoufflé après cette longue tirade. Il y avait mis tous les efforts du monde. Le Drago Malfoy qu'il connaissait de Poudlard pouvait s'énerver contre lui, mais seulement contre lui. Il protègerait Abbygail. C'était son devoir. Il avait haussé le ton, entre perdre le début de quoi que ce soit entre lui et Drago et perdre l'amitié qu'il avait avec Abby. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation.  
Drago aurait normalement répondu aussi agressivement voire plus que son ennemi, mais son cœur n'y était pas, c'était lui qui s'était emporté le premier. Il n'allait pas s'excuser non plus, on parlait du même Serpentard blondinet. Mais il comprenait le sentiment de protection qu'avait Harry pour cette Abbygail. Après tout, il était un Serpentard et les Serpentards protègent les leurs, vu que personne ne viendra les protéger. Il avait aussi surtout vu sur le visage du Gryffondor de l'inquiétude. Cela était rare que quelqu'un ressente de l'inquiétude pour lui, en générale c'était pour les autres, à part sa mère, qui ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Harry pensait que son cauchemar était dû à ses rencontres avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Ce n'était pas le cas. Drago avait une nuit de plus ressenti les coups et les sorts de son père. Il préférait mille fois qu'Harry et Abby croient à cette histoire de mangemorts. Cela était bizarrement plus avouable que de se faire taper par son propre père. Et puis grâce à cette phrase, Harry lui avait tendu une perche. Et il ne serait pas le prince des serpents s'il ne la saisissait pas.  
\- Donc c'était ça ton cauchemar, la raison pourquoi tu prends des faux cours de potion supplémentaire avec Sev…  
\- Des faux cours de potions, Harry ?  
\- Oui comme tout garçon qui a survécu, Potter apprenait l'occlumencie avec mon parrain, pour éviter que l'autre lui rentre trop dans la tête.  
\- L'occlumencie, l'autre ? Tu veux dire que tu avais Voldemort dans la tête.  
La grimace après le fameux nom de Drago ne surprit personne. Le sujet de conversation ne plaisait pas du tout à Harry. Parler des visions, revient à parler du comment Voldemort s'est joué de lui pour avoir la prophétie et faire tuer son parrain. Parler des visions revient à parler de Sirius, cela n'était pas possible de si bon matin.  
\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Qui te l'a dit ? Tu n'as pas le droit de le savoir ?  
\- Ah bon, tu crois, parce que moi je pense que si c'est le grand Dumbledore qui me l'a dit, c'est que j'ai le droit. Mais rassure-toi, il avait une bonne raison, moi aussi je dois apprendre l'occlumencie, peut être que je serais un espion comme Severus. On m'a d'ailleurs dit que cela n'avait pas été ton point fort, une magie que ne peut pas réussir le héros du monde sorcier, c'est dommage…  
\- Tu verras comment tu t'en sortiras toi, bon courage…  
\- Mais je m'en sors déjà très bien, Sev a commencé à m'apprendre, et il parait que je m'en sors bien, mieux que toi en tout cas.  
\- Ce n'est pas très compliqué en même temps…  
\- Attendez, attendez, est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer en gros ce qui s'est passé entre vous, pour que ce soit aussi tendu ?  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent, sur le moment rien ne leur vinrent. Puis :  
\- Il a refusé de me serrer la main.  
\- Il a insulté mon seul ami.  
\- Ton seul ami ?  
\- Oui, à l'époque…  
\- Parce que maintenant…  
\- STOP, c'est tout, vous vous êtes déclaré une guerre qui a duré cinq ans pour ça…  
\- Ben oui ! S'exclamèrent les deux, en même temps, pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord.  
\- Ben stop, faut que cela s'arrête c'est juste ridicule.  
\- On n'est pas ridicule ! Encore une fois les deux ont parlé en même temps.  
Abbygail pouffa de rire mais n'arriva pas à s'arrêter ce qui fit sourire puis rire les deux autres. Il était clair pour les deux ennemis qu'Abby se mettrait en travers de leur bagarre. Mais cela n'était pas synonyme de paix, mais plutôt de cessez le feu. Harry avait proposé son aide c'était autour de Drago.  
\- Harry, je sais que c'est bizarre, mais si tu as besoin avec ses visions, que je t'aide à bloquer, tu me dis, je serais ravi d'énerver le seigneur des ténèbres.  
Il ne pouvait pas non plus avouer qu'il le faisait pour Harry, même si c'était plus ou moins le cas.  
\- Merci Drago.  
Le côté Serpentard du brun ressorti. Lui non plus n'allait pas avouer la vérité sur son cauchemar. Celui là était bien trop trouble. Il était habitué à ceux où Cédric, Sirius, même ses parents lui en veulent. Dans celui-là, le véritable problème, était qu'il lui en voulait aussi d'avoir tué Voldemort. Lui aussi deviendrait-il un monstre ? Il fallait qu'il fasse le point. Mais avec cette prophétie, il avait plus le choix, c'était soit lui, soit l'autre. Mais pour la première fois, il se rendit compte que tuer Voldemort n'était pas la solution au problème, rien qu'un autre problème.  
\- J'ai faim, pas vous ?  
Il y avait toujours Abby pour faire redescendre la tension. Drago tenta de cacher sa grimace à la pensée de nourriture. Son attitude Serpentarde en pris un coup, parce qu'elle était bien visible.  
\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas gouté au petit dej d'Harry, toi !  
\- Tu sais Abby que je n'ai pas pu le faire vu que je suis là…  
\- Ben tu n'es pas un sorcier toi ?  
\- Haha, très drôle.  
Les trois descendirent ensemble, Abby avait bien sur repenser à mettre son sortilège en place, mais à part cela, aujourd'hui ne ressemblait pas à la veille. Remus n'avait pas dormi, Harry n'avait pas fait le petit déjeuner, Abby était lever bien avant midi. C'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait. Ils avaient tous plus ou moins gardé leurs problèmes pour eux, mais ils n'étaient plus seuls à avoir des problèmes. Et ils n'étaient plus seuls pour les résoudre.


	10. Garder le contrôle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou à tous ! Cela fait beaucoup trop méga longtemps que je ne vous avais pas écrit la suite de la vie de tout ce petit monde.
> 
> La rentrée a bien été plus compliquée que je ne l'aurais cru ! Je suis aussi désolé parce que je m'étais dit que ce chapitre sortirait en octobre. Mais je n'avais pas vu arrivé un examen le 31 octobre. Alors bon j'ai voulu écrire ce weekend, et je pourrais vous dire tout ce qui m'est arrivé, comme mon ordi qui tombe en panne, que vous ne me croiriez pas. Mais bon c'est arrivé. Alors je vais dire ce que je dis tout le temps, pour que vous m pardonniez du temps que j'ai mis, le chapitre est encore plus long que d'habitude !
> 
> J'ai eu encore plusieurs dilemmes, car j'aimerais que cela avance, mais bon je ne peux pas non plus faire comme s'ils étaient tous meilleurs amis depuis toujours. Donc j'ai essayé de bien faire les choses et que cela vous plaira ! En tout cas moi, je trouve ça pas trop mal, et qu'il se passe des choses !
> 
> Au fait, je pense traduire cette fanfic en anglais, voilà je vous tiens au courant….Je pense aussi que le prochain chapitre devrait tomber vers Noël, à moins que vous ayez de la chance !
> 
> Sinon encore merci pour toute ces lectures, ces critiques et ses encouragements !
> 
> Merci, encore
> 
> Lune P.

Une nouvelle vie après la mort de Sirius

10\. Garder le Contrôle

C'était le début de quelque chose. Ce premier dimanche était le début de quelque chose. Mais le début de quoi. C'était la question que tous les habitants de cette maison se posaient ce matin-là. Personne ne savait pas trop où et comment se placer. En d'autres circonstances Abbygail aurait assuré sa place auprès de Remus. Elle aurait affirmé sa place dans cette « famille ». Mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle était sa place avec Remus, elle ne savait pas si elle devait éviter sa surveillance continue, si elle devait être en colère contre lui pour ne pas lui faire confiance, ou si elle devait le remercier pour veiller sur elle…Tant qu'elle ne reprendrait pas le contrôle sur ses sentiments, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne s'avancerait pas au centre de la scène familiale.

Harry n'était pas dans la peur, bien évidemment c'était un Gryffondor, cela n'empêchait qu'il n'était pas serein. Il ne savait toujours pas comment agir avec Malfoy, ou Drago. Il ne savait pas si cette nuit avait été comme une parenthèse et qu'avec un café le Serpentard allait reprendre de sa couleur verte…Il ne savait pas comment être avec Abby non plus. Il était censé veiller sur elle, mais il n'avait rien fait à part dormir. Comment peut-il sauver le monde, s'il s'endort aussi facilement ? En parlant de sommeil, son cauchemar l'avait vraiment perturbé. Ce n'en était pas un habituel, il ne pouvait en parler à personne, car il n'avait encore dit la fameuse prophétie à personne. Enfin personne, il y avait bien sur Dumbledore qui la connaissait, mais Harry était encore en colère contre vieux sorcier. Il y avait aussi Neville, mais il n'allait pas raconter son cauchemar dans une lettre, si elle était interceptée et puis ce n'était pas quelque chose à apprendre par écrit. Il avait envie d'inviter Neville mais il était venu la veille, cela allait paraitre louche, et puis il n'allait pas gâcher les vacances de son ami. Le jeune Gryffondor avait l'impression d'être un fardeau. Si Remus l'acceptait, Abbygail, Draco et Snape était bien obligé de faire avec. Il ne pouvait pas forcer quelqu'un d'autre à l'apprécier. Neville était bien trop gentil pour son propre bien. Donc sans Neville sur la liste, la personne dont il était le plus proche en ce moment c'était bien sur son deuxième parrain. Mais il ne lui avait pas dit la prophétie. Après tout peut être qu'il la connaissait déjà, mais Harry n'avait pas envie d'imposer ce problème au loup garou. Surtout aujourd'hui, ce soir-là, cela allait être la pleine lune. Il savait comment Moony était ces jours-là. Il s'isolait du monde pour que rien ne provoque sa colère ou toute autre émotion forte. Il tentait tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle de lui-même. Donc il laisserait son parrain de côté, ce qui faisait qu'il restait Snape. Et alors là, comment le jeune Potter pouvait agir avec son professeur était la question. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé tous les deux, la curiosité du plus jeune l'avait emporté, et il avait commis l'irréparable en fouillant dans la pensine de son professeur avant d'être surpris par ce dernier et de prendre la fuite. Cela aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, Harry Potter se serait excusé, il avait l'habitude de s'excuser pour tout, même pour ce qui n'était à priori pas de sa faute. Mais en face, c'était son professeur détesté. Celui qui l'avait haï, dès qu'il avait mis un pied dans sa salle de classe. Celui qui lui avait trituré son esprit sans gêne particulière. On pouvait dire que c'était un juste retour des choses. Mais le professeur Snape était aussi celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Et puis la vision de son père en harceleur avait tourmenté l'esprit d'Harry. Dans son enfance, son père avait été un chauffard alcoolique selon les Dursley, puis il avait été un grand joueur de Quidditch et un grand sorcier. Maintenant Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se devait de garder le contrôle sur ses pensées, l'année dernière avec Voldemort dans sa tête lui avait suffi.

Drago Malfoy, lui non plus ne savait pas comment être. Être tout simplement. On lui avait toujours dit comment être, comment fallait être. Maintenant que son père n'était plus là pour lui dicter sa conduite, il était tout simplement perdu. Cette nuit, il avait été naturel, il ne s'était pas posé de questions sur comment agir avec son « ennemi » ou avec la jeune fille. Mais maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé et que son cerveau s'était mis en marche, des milliers de questions flottaient dans sa tête. « Puis-je vraiment supporter Potter, enfin Harry » « comment j'ai pu paraitre aussi faible, moi Drago Malfoy » « qu'est-ce que dirait mon père s'il m'avait vu ». Toujours son père, il avait toujours été rien sans son père, et malheureusement on pouvait presque dire qu'il n'était rien pour son père. Maintenant que Lucius Malfoy avait été retiré de l'équation, c'était l'inconnu pour le jeune Drago. Il devait découvrir qui il était vraiment. Normalement les enfants ont quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer quand il découvre le monde et eux-mêmes par la même occasion. Mais cette fois Drago était seul, sa mère l'avait laissé partir avec Severus, elle ne l'avait pas retenu, elle avait juste dit à son fils « maintenant que ton père n'est plus là, seul Severus peut te protéger, au revoir fils ». Il avait toujours pensé que le manque d'amour maternelle était la faute de l'emprise que son père avait sur elle. Maintenant il en doutait, il aurait aimé pouvoir rester avec sa mère, pouvoir passer du temps avec elle, qu'ils apprennent vraiment à se connaitre. C'était une période de sa vie qu'il voulait partager avec sa mère. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas spécialement bien, et il avait l'impression que seule une mère pouvait sortir son fils de ce mal. Mais la question c'était est ce que Narcissa Malfoy était vraiment une mère pour lui. Celui qui s'était le plus occupé de lui depuis qu'il était tout petit et encore plus depuis ses 11 ans, était son parrain. Severus Snape n'était pas simplement son professeur de potion, ni son chef de maison, il était la seule figure d'autorité qu'il avait. Son père n'exerçait pas de l'autorité, il utilisait la terreur et la douleur. Alors même si en apparence le professeur favorisait ses serpents et encore plus son filleul, quand ils étaient que tous les deux, Severus lui apprenait à faire la différence entre le bien et le mal et contrait le maximum possible l'éducation et les idées de Lucius. Drago savait que pour tromper les autres le plus possible il se devait d'être honnête avec lui-même. Et en étant honnête avec lui-même, il savait que Severus était le seul père qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Mais ce n'était pas normal. Les enfants attendent de leur parrain d'être gâté, d'être là quand les parents sont les « méchants », justement de ne pas être l'autorité. Mais Drago Malfoy n'était pas normal, il était le fils de Lucius Malfoy, un sang pur. Drago savait que c'était ce qu'il devait être mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait être. Mais avait-il le choix, son père n'était plus là, mais fallait qu'il répare les dégâts, désormais il était sous les ordres d'Albus Dumbledore, s'il devenait espion, il devra afficher la personnalité que le monde entier lui connaissait. Il devait aussi faire cela pour assurer la couverture de son parrain auprès du seigneur des ténèbres. Comme Harry il avait bien plus que son propre destin sur ses frêles épaules. Il était habitué à la pression, mais cette fois la pression n'était pas que sur sa propre vie. C'était beaucoup plus difficile à gérer pour le Serpentard. Il perdait encore plus le contrôle, il n'avait jamais eu le contrôle de sa vie, son père l'avait eu et maintenant c'était le chef du Magenmagot. Jeune, il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle de ses émotions, il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, de crier, d'aimer qui il voulait. La seule chose sur laquelle il avait du pouvoir c'était sur ce qu'il mangeait. Il avait le droit de manger ce qu'il désirait, les buffets de Poudlard et du manoir étaient abondant, mais par esprit de contradiction, pour montrer qu'il le pouvait, il mangeait le moins possible. Cela a commencé par choisir que les plats les plus simples, refuser de manger quelque fois, puis cela s'est empiré. Le peu qu'il mangeait désormais, il le vomissait, il avait le pouvoir et il comptait bien le garder. Le tout était de savoir comment ne pas se faire repérer avec son parrain qui l'avait toujours surveillé, et deux Gryffondor qui avaient l'air de se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas.

C'était donc dans ces questionnements que les trois adolescents avaient descendu les escaliers. Arrivés en bas, ils saluèrent les adultes simplement. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et dire Harry se réfugia dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Mais comme maintenant il n'était plus trois, il reçut évidemment une remarque acerbe de son professeur.

\- Potter qui fait à manger, si vous vouliez m'empoisonnez il ne fallait pas attendre ce matin.

\- Le petit déjeuner d'Harry est le meilleur petit déjeuner que je n'ai jamais gouté, vous devriez le gouter avant de parler…

« Abbygail dans toute sa splendeur » pensa Remus. Il se racla la gorge pour éviter un débat supplémentaire. Il était bien d'accord avec sa filleule mais le garda pour lui. Il n'était plus le jeune Gryffondor prêt à tout pour que la justice gagne. La vie avait été tellement injuste avec lui et ceux qui étaient important pour lui, qu'ils ne se battaient plus pour des choses aussi légères. Mais qu'allait faire le plus jeune lionceau…Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, Harry ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Ce n'était pas la remarque de Snape qui le perturbait, elle était plus qu'usuelle. C'était la réponse d'Abby. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le défende, habituellement les personnes était contre lui, Ron, les Serpentards, toute l'école, le monde sorcier…Il fallait qu'il se fasse à l'idée que des personnes était de son côté. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus espérer que ce soit pour toujours. Il avait été tellement déçu par le passé.

\- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais connaissant les talents de M. Potter en potion. Permettez-moi de douter des siens en cuisine qui sont un domaine assez proche de celui des potions.

\- C'est juste une question d'habitude, monsieur.

Le « monsieur » avait été ajouté avec une pointe de sarcasme, mais pas suffisante pour frôler l'insolence. Cela mit fin au débat surtout que le repas fut prêt quelques minutes après. Abby accourra à table sous le regard amusé de Remus qui la suivit. Harry apportait les toasts à table alors que les nouveaux arrivants n'étaient toujours pas à table. Abbygail avait tellement faim qu'elle n'avait des yeux que pour Harry, enfin plutôt ce que transportait Harry. Mais Remus lui observait les deux Serpentards. La scène devant ses yeux ne lui paraissait pas inconnue. Il voyait bien dans le regard de Drago, pas de la peur mais comme de l'appréhension. Qu'est-ce que le jeune Malfoy pouvait bien appréhender sur le fait d'aller à table. Remus avait bien une idée mais il attendrait d'avoir la confirmation.

Entre les deux serpents, la conversation était silencieuse, Severus n'utilisait pas la legilimancie mais pas besoin, il savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son filleul. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire un long discours sur l'importance de manger, parce qu'il ne voulait pas rendre vulnérable le plus jeune devant les autres habitants et encore moins devant Potter. Il lança alors à Drago son regard le plus noir qu'il avait en réserve. Et comme tout le monde, du moins tous les élèves, il ne réussit pas à échapper à ce regard et alla vers la table à contre cœur.

Tout le monde était attablé, comme hier soir aucune conversation, mais ils étaient à l'aise. Enfin Harry n'osait pas regarder Snape, Abby n'osait pas regarder Remus, et Drago faisait tourner sa nourriture dans son assiette. C'était la confirmation qu'avait besoin Remus, maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à agir. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ce qui a coupé le silence, ce fut le regard surpris du professeur de potion quand il gouta ce qu'avait préparé Harry. Contrairement à l'arrogance que Snape croyait qu'Harry possédait, le jeune Gryffondor a simplement souris et baissé les yeux. Remus laissa échapper un petit gloussement, plus ou moins volontairement. Mais c'est Abbygail qui jeta les pieds dans le plat.

\- Vous voyez qu'Harry sait cuisiner, et vous n'avez pas encore goûté ses pâtes. C'est un délice.

Elle aurait bien aimé rajouter qu'il ne fallait pas juger et encore moins avant de connaitre, ou bien qu'il faut toujours gouter, ou encore que quand on ne sait pas on se tait. Mais elle s'était retenue. Elle ne connaissait pas encore ce professeur habillé de noir, mais elle avait déjà compris qu'il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

Toute la table s'était mise en pause. Remus ne savait pas s'il devait être fier d'elle pour s'interposer ou la disputer pour avoir été presque insolente. Harry avait peur pour elle, il ne connaissait que trop bien les colères de Snape. Drago s'intéressait à ce qui allait se passer surtout parce que cela détournait son esprit de la nourriture. Severus ne savait pas comment réagir. Cela l'étonnait beaucoup, parce que cette phrase serait venue de Potter il aurait été en détention jusqu'à ses ASPICS. Si cela avait été Drago, il n'aurait pas fait grand-chose à part peut-être rit. Mais ce mademoiselle Bennett était d'un autre contexte. Elle ne lui avait pas manqué de respect, mais elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle avait comme gagné du respect pour lui. Il ne fit pas de commentaire. Mais ce silence voulait déjà tout dire, ce n'était pas tous les jours que le directeur de la maison Serpentard ne répondait pas.

Le repas se continua donc en silence, dans lequel Remus regardait Drago et Severus scrutait Abbygail. Harry était invisible et cela lui plaisait bien. Harry et Abbygail finirent à peu près en même temps et Remus les autorisa à monter. Drago jeta un regard suppliant à son parrain et ce dernier ne voulant toujours pas – il n'arrivait surtout pas à dire non à ces yeux argents aussi triste – le laissa sortir de table. Une fois que les adolescents furent montés, Severus mit les choses au clair.

\- Lupin, tu te mêles de ce qui te regarde, tu laisses mon filleul tranquille, ce sont mes affaires.

Il voulait sa comme conclusion et parti véritablement s'installer dans sa chambre. Bien qu'il n'ait pas dormi la nuit précédente, il ne fit pas de sieste mais la seule chose qui le calmait, il concocta quelques potions sur la table de bureau dans sa chambre. Pas les plus explosives ou à risque, juste deux trois flacons d'œil vif.

Remus qui s'était donc retrouvé seul dans son salon. La solitude du salon lui rappelait celle qui l'avait vraiment eu. Celle où il n'avait personne ni ces jours, ni ces nuits de pleine lune. Ce soir aussi il serait seul, mais il avait appris à faire avec, il ne voulait surtout mettre personne en danger, ses amis avaient bien été assez fou pour se transformer pour rester avec lui. Mais maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus là, ils devaient faire avec. Il s'enfonça dans un des fauteuils et pris un livre, il fallait qu'il reste calme.

A l'étage, le professeur n'était pas le seul enfermé dans sa chambre. Celle, pour laquelle il n'avait pas d'admiration mais presque, était aussi sur son lit. Elle avait bien-sûr deux ou trois livres ouverts pour prétexter du travail, mais ce n'était pas l'arithmancie qui la tenait éveillée et qui la faisait presque pleurer. Dès qu'elle fut arrivée en haut, elle se libéra des garçons. Elle avait des pensées à réordonner. Si un sorcier utilisait Legilimens sur son esprit, il ne verrait qu'une simple pièce calme et rangée. Elle n'avait pas maitrisé l'occlumencie, elle n'avait jamais pris de cours, ne s'était jamais entrainé spécialement. Certains pourraient dire que c'était inné, mais c'était surtout le taux de concentration que lui demandait son sortilège qui l'avait forcé à ordonner tout ça. Mais à ce moment, au littéral comme au figuré ses bases s'effondraient. Tonton Remy était une des personnes, sur laquelle elle s'est toujours appuyée, et c'était la seule qui était resté après que tout soit parti en vrille. Mais maintenant, tout se mélangeait dans la tête de la jeune fille. Elle était perdue, Remus devenait le méchant, et elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Plein de souvenirs remontaient à la surface de son esprit, les bons comme les mauvais. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais accepté et avancé sur des sujets comme sa maladie, le suicide de sa mère, ou encore l'abandon de son père. Elle avait choisi la facilité, celle d'oublier. Et comme elle ne pouvait pas oublier ces choses-là, elles les avaient enfouies au fin fond de sa mémoire. Mais là, ils s'échappaient et elle se devait de les renfermer, par le seul moyen qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne pouvait pas aller dans la salle de bain, elle n'arrivait pas à maitriser le sortilège, trop de risque… Elle sortit alors un cahier classique de son tiroir, mais il n'était pas classique pour elle, c'était comme un journal intime. Quand elle s'était coupée, ses parents et Remus lui avaient dit de tenir une sorte de journal, pour essayer de faire le tri dans sa tête et aussi de tenter de passer l'envie de se faire du mal. Malgré tout le mal qu'elle avait pu en dire, ce journal l'avait bien aidé à arrêter. Elle essaya donc d'écrire sur ses vielles pages qui lui rappelaient tant de choses. Mais toute l'écriture du monde n'arrivait pas à lui vider la tête aussi bien qu'une simple petite coupure sur son avant-bras…C'était tellement plus simple et plus rapide, une simple coupure et tout était réglé. Enfin une seule coupure c'est ce que pensait Abbygail à chaque fois, et comme à chaque fois ce n'était ni une, ni deux, mais une bonne dizaine…

Les deux garçons étaient dans leur chambre, ils n'avaient que là à aller. C'était un problème, l'un comme l'autre avait l'envie et le besoin de se réfugier quelque part où il serait en paix et seule, ce qui n'était pas possible. Ils étaient posés chacun sur leur lit, ils ne se regardaient pas dans les yeux, mais surveillait du coin de l'œil l'autre. Contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu croire Severus Snape le premier à sortir de quoi travailler ne fut pas son filleul mais le fils de son ennemi. En effet, Harry ramassa le fameux livre qui était tombé durant la nuit tout en grimaçant à son cauchemar. Il n'avait jamais ouvert aussi vite son livre de potion pour ne pas ressasser plus longtemps son mauvais rêve. Mais seulement après quelques lignes de lecture il laissa échapper un petit « pfff » de ses lèvres. Ce qui fit sourire les Serpentard qui ne put pas s'empêcher de le remarquer.

\- Les potions sont tellement insignifiantes pour le garçon qui a survécu…C'est pour ça que tu les travaille pas Potter ?

\- Non, Malfoy, non c'est juste que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi il faut de l'ellébore pour le philtre de paix alors que c'est connu pour être venimeux….

Le jeune Gryffondor ne s'est pas spécialement rendu compte qu'il ait parlé à voix haute, il était en pleine réflexion. Il l'aurait su, il n'aurait rien sans doute pas parlé mais maintenant c'était fait et cela ne méritait rien de plus pour Harry. Mais le Serpentard en face était tellement surpris. Il était déjà étonné que le Gryffondor qu'il avait toujours pris pour un feignant à copier ses devoirs sur Granger travaille déjà dès les premières semaines de juillet. Mais surtout, même s'il savait que son « ennemi » était plutôt doué en défense contre les forces du mal, les potions n'étaient pas son truc. Bon c'est vrai que ce n'était pas en lui jetant des choses dans son chaudron qu'il l'aidait et c'étaient encore moins les répliques et les points en moins donnés par son parrain qui soutenait son désir d'apprendre.

\- C'est vrai que ça peut paraitre étrange mais dans plein de cultures, l'ellébore est purgatif et elle peut protéger contre certains sort, cela vient surement de là.

\- Je ne sais pas, bon de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien que je me donne du mal sur cette rédaction que Snape nous a demandés, il y a aucune chance que je sois en potion l'année prochaine, ce n'est pas la peine….

\- Y a bien qu'un Gryffondor pour foncer comme ça dans une direction, tu n'en sais rien, avoir eu un optimal n'était pas si impossible, surtout que ce n'était pas Sev…le professeur Snape qui corrige nos BUSE.

\- Malfoy tu sais mieux que personne que les potions ce n'est pas spécialement mon domaine…

\- Ça c'est sûr mais tu n'as pas eu toutes les chances pour toi…

\- Je rêve, ou le Drago Malfoy, prince des Serpentards, dit bien que quelque chose serait de sa faute ?

Le ton d'Harry était joueur, mais il se calma dès qu'il vit Drago se renfermer sur lui-même.

\- Drago Malfoy, je ne sais pas, mais moi oui !

\- Et cela veut dire quoi au juste ? Demanda Harry d'une véritable curiosité.

\- Rien de spécial, bon Harry on la travaille cette rédaction horrible ?

Drago avait repris de l'énergie sans exagérer non plus, il savait très bien faire croire que tout allait bien. C'était un Serpentard après tout. Il se claqua intérieurement pour en avoir laissé autant transparaitre devant le Gryffondor. Celui-ci était au contraire était content d'avoir pu voir un morceau du vrai Drago. Il en voulait plus mais il avait vu dans les yeux argent que cette discussion était terminée.

\- Les devoirs de vacances de potions les plus horribles les uns que les autres….

Ils travaillèrent donc ensemble sur cette rédaction pendant quelques heures. Ce fut ainsi que Remus ainsi que Severus les trouvèrent avant d'aller manger.

\- La cohabitation entre les deux n'est pas si compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Chuchota Remus à Severus à l'entrée de la chambre.

\- C'est que le premier jour Lupin, connaissant ces deux-là, ça peut partir au quart de tour. Mais il n'empêche que je ne pensais pas que Potter commençait ses devoirs si tôt en juillet. Si c'est vraiment le cas, cela démontre encore plus ses faibles capacités.

\- Severus…Harry n'est pas James.

\- Aussi arrogant l'un que l'autre !

\- Il n'est pas non plus celui décrit par la gazette du sorcier. Remus continuait toujours avec le même calme. Ce calme qui énervait depuis toujours le Serpentard.

\- Lupin, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas de ceux qui lisent et croient ces idioties.

\- Le véritable Harry n'est pas non plus celui qu'il montre à Poudlard. J'en connais d'autres qui faisait et font pareil.

Bien sûr que Remus pensait à Severus, même s'il ne connaissait pas la version que l'homme cachait aux autres, il savait qu'elle existait. Lilly l'avait vu et aimé, Remus n'avait aucun doute que l'homme acerbe pouvait aussi être un homme bien. Il s'était arrêté avant de dire que lui et Harry se ressemblait bien plus qu'l ne le pensait et voulait bien l'accepter mais l'idée était là. Et avant que l'autre homme ne puisse pas répondre, il s'avança dans la chambre.

\- Les garçons à table !

Au moins quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé, l'appel à table de Remus était exactement sur le même ton. Cela fit autant sourire Harry que grimacer Drago mais les deux se levèrent et prirent la direction de l'escalier. Les quatre hommes passèrent devant la chambre d'Abby et le propriétaire des lieux entrouvrit la porte. Celle-ci était dans un état, des livres jonchaient le sol, du parchemin le bureau. Il y en avait partout. Abbygail était quant à elle sur son lit en train de faire glisser sa plume. Elle leur sourit et s'avança vers eux, le sortilège bien en place. Tout est redevenu calme et paisible dans sa tête. Elle fit attention à ne pas paraitre trop soudainement heureuse non plus, elle ne voulait pas laisser de soupçons pour son parrain. Ce dernier n'était pas le plus bête des sorciers et n'avait pas beaucoup de doute sur l'occupation de la jeune fille ce matin. Mais il n'était pas le moment d'avoir cette conversation, il était temps d'aller manger. Il lança un sort de rangement dans la chambre et tous partirent manger.

Encore une fois le repas se déroula dans un silence confortable, pas assez confortable pour Drago qui voulait un débat pour ne pas être au centre de l'attention.

\- Severus la rédaction que tu nous as donnée à faire pour les vacances est vraiment compliqué cette année.

\- Pas au-dessus des capacités que j'attends des élèves de 6eme année. Surtout après avoir eu un optimal au BUSE.

Harry s'étrangla avec l'eau qui buvait. La discrétion n'était clairement pas présente aujourd'hui, comme souvent, pour le jeune Harry Potter.

\- M. Potter vous avez eu accès à vos notes avant que le ministère les envois, encore un traitement de faveur à ajouter à votre palmarès.

\- Non monsieur, je doute simplement que je puisse obtenir une telle note, et encore plus en potion.

\- Potter qui avouerait que quelque chose est au-dessus de ses capacités mais le monde tourne à l'envers.

\- Mais si Harry tu as très bien pu obtenir un O, l'autre jour on a parlé de potion et tu en savais beaucoup. Déclara Abbygail avant qu'Harry puisse répondre.

Comme ce matin, la réplique d'Abbygail avait remis la tablée en silence. Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne répondait pas. Harry était soulagé par le retour du silence, pas comme Drago qui avait pu ne rien avaler pendant cette conversation. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, son manque d'appétit n'était pas passé inaperçu. Remus qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas participé à la conversation n'avait rien raté du repas de Drago.

\- Les enfants après manger, comme il fait beau, et que vous avez bien travaillé ce matin, vous pouvez peut-être aller prendre vos ballais et aller voler un petit peu. Qu'en penses-tu Severus ?

\- S'ils veulent, mais qu'ils me donnent chacun leur rédaction avant d'y aller…

Drago était habitué, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait les meilleures notes en potions. Mais pour Harry c'était une première. Que quelqu'un prête assez d'attention à lui pour vérifier ses devoirs était une première. Il n'avait jamais pu faire ses devoirs chez les Dursley, par manque de temps avec sa liste complète de corvée tous les jours, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être meilleur que Dudley, et ceux de Poudlard parce que ses affaires magiques étaient enfermées loin de lui. C'était pourquoi il copiait sur Hermione dans le train, c'était pourquoi certains professeurs le prenaient pour un feignant. Et le tout fit que c'était pour cela que le jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas confiance dans ses capacités scolaires – et pas seulement – et qu'ainsi il ne donnait pas son maximum. C'était un cercle vicieux. Ainsi cette petite phrase de son professeur détesté était peut-être le début de la rupture de ce cercle vicieux.

Les deux garçons montèrent en vitesse, presque en harmonie. Ils avaient tous les deux envies de monter sur leurs balais. Le Gryffondor parce que cela faisait longtemps vu qu'il n'avait pas pu jouer cette année à cause de ce crapaud rose. Le Serpentard voyait cela comme l'occasion de faire du sport et d'ainsi perdre les calories qu'il avait mangé ce midi voire plus. Ils redescendirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient montés. Ils donnèrent leur parchemin, un petit peu stressé pour Harry. Mais tout se passa bien.

\- Abby tu viens aussi ?

\- Ou là non, ça bouge trop pour moi, je vais aller lire dans ma chambre…

\- Abbygail va plutôt dans la bibliothèque tu seras mieux…

La jeune fille enviait Remus de laisser glisser ses ordres sur un ton aussi calme et doux. La seule chose qui lui fit dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas le contredire c'était qu'il l'avait appelé Abbygail. Là, il n'y avait pas de doute si elle disait non, cela allait partir en dispute et ses secrets finiraient par éclater. C'était hors de question. Mais abandonner le pouvoir de choisir librement n'était pas facile pour la jeune fille qui avait toujours été indépendante. Alors elle allait évidemment dire oui, mais si elle pouvait faire comprendre à son parrain que cela ne lui plaisait pas, discrètement, elle n'allait pas se priver.

\- Oui Remus, tu as sans doute raison.

Le Remus en question, ainsi qu'Harry, avait compris à son intonation sa colère refoulée. Tandis que le plus vieux attendrait d'être seule avec la jeune fille pour en parler. Le plus jeune se devait d'attendrir l'atmosphère.

\- Je compte sur toi, Abby, ne les laisse pas s'entretuer.

C'est sur cette phrase qu'Harry s'enfuit, suivi de Drago, pour ne pas être la cible de la colère de Snape. Ce dernier ne l'était pas spécialement, après tout c'était vrai, il avait au fond de lui l'envie de tuer Lupin. Et puis, il avait vu le sourire revenir sur le visage de Mademoiselle Bennett. Il devenait vraiment attendri, il avait dû manger trop de sucreries d'Albus.

Les trois habitants restant allèrent dans la bibliothèque. Remus ne l'avait pas obligé pour rien, il ne voulait pas la quitter du regard cette après-midi, ni jamais. Il savait que cela n'était pas possible, mais il avait plus que l'intuition que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée qu'elle soit seule. Il se devait d'avoir une conversation avec l'adolescente, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui le prenait.

A l'extérieur, les deux volaient simplement et profitèrent du calme chacun vacant à ses pensées. Le lionceau avait eu du mal à monter sur son balai. C'étaient des souvenirs, des souvenirs de Sirius, des souvenirs de la mort de Sirius, des souvenirs de la mort de Sirius qu'il avait causé. Mais il avait vu le serpent déjà dans l'air et il ne réfléchit pas deux fois et enjamba son balai et s'envola. C'était mieux comme ça. Les deux adolescents étaient dans un silence parfait, seuls quelques oisillons pointaient le bout de leur nez. On pourrait croire que c'était le calme avant la tempête, mais quand on connaissait ces deux-là, on savait que pas besoin de calme pour qu'il y ait une tempête foudroyante. C'était simplement un calme paisible, pour l'instant.

Dans la bibliothèque, c'était un calme plus tendu, le seul bruit entendu était celui des pages tournées, et ce dans la frustration pour Abbygail. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour calmer ses émotions, et reprendre le contrôle, mais ce n'était pas gagné. Peut-être qu'un hululement à la fenêtre allait la sauver. Hedwige avait apporté une lettre sans doute pour Harry. Remus alla la chercher et donna à manger et à boire à la chouette.

\- Je vais prévenir Harry. Dit Remus avec un site de tête qui donnait l'ordre de ne pas bouger à Abby.

Même si décevoir Remus était quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait jamais faire – elle avait l'impression de beaucoup le faire ces temps-ci – elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, fallait qu'elle aille se vider la tête. Elle se leva et pris la direction de la sortie le plus calmement comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je pense que ce serait une meilleure idée de rester ici, Mademoiselle Bennett.

Bien sûr que Severus avait vu dans le jeu de son ancien camarade, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle devait rester seule – bien qu'il ait des idées – mais s'il devait la faire rester au même endroit, il le ferait. Il lança d'ailleurs un sortilège informulé pour fermer la porte et qu'elle ne puisse pas s'ouvrir.

\- Une partie d'échec ?

Abbygail savait reconnaitre une défaite quand elle en voyait une. Elle se doutait que s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, elle ne partirait pas. Sans accepter verbalement, elle s'assit en face du professeur qui prit évidemment les pions noirs.

Remus sourit aux enfants qu'il vit bien s'amuser. Il les laissa quelques minutes de plus avant d'appeler Harry et lui tendit la lettre. Il était content que son louveteau garde du contact avec ses amis, n'importe lequel, il ne voulait pas qu'il se renferme sur lui. C'était déjà bien qu'avec Drago il ne se batte pas encore, mais ce n'était pas – encore – un ami d'Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor fut surpris d'avoir une lettre, puis fit une moue mi heureuse, mi déçue en voyant l'expéditeur.

\- C'est Neville, je vais aller lui répondre…A tout à l'heure Drago.

Il prit son balai en main et courra à la maison. Il fut surpris et heureux que Neville lui écrive alors qu'ils ne s'étaient vu que la veille. Sa déception était due au fait qu'il pensait que Ron et Hermione lui aurait déjà écrit. Il n'y avait plus l'excuse des Dursleys qui ne voulaient pas voir voler Hedwige et il serait étrange que Dumbledore ne les autorise pas envoyer à lui envoyer des lettres, alors qu'il autorisait Neville à le faire. C'était clair qu'il ne voulait pas lui écrire, mais pourquoi, et était ce ainsi les autres étés, est ce que, même sans l'interdiction de Dumbledore, il n'aurait rien reçu. Ses questions lui firent couler quelques larmes qu'il essuya vite. Ses mauvaises pensées ne devaient pas l'empêcher de profiter de cette lettre, surtout qu'il en avait bien besoin.

Cher Harry,

J'ai vu Hedwige voler au loin, je me suis dit qu'elle devait sentir que je devais t'écrire une lettre. Alors après l'avoir nourri et laissé se reposer ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais lui demander de t'envoyer cette lettre.

Je suis très content d'être passé chez vous-même si j'ai dû voir le professeur Snape et Malfoy, et les faire tomber dans la cheminée. Je suis surtout heureux qu'on est pu bien discuter, ce n'est pas facile que tu vis en ce moment Harry et sache que si tu as besoin de discuter ou d'autre chose, je suis là. Mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul là où tu es, Abbygail à l'air d'être une personne bien et le professeur Lupin sera toujours là pour toi. Je pense que tu pourrais leur dire pour tu sais quoi. Ils pourraient t'aider…

J'espère aussi que la vie avec le professeur Snape et Malfoy se passe le mieux possible. Si je ne reçois pas de nouvelles de toi, je m'inquiéterais de savoir si tu es devenu un ingrédient de potion.

Bon courage à toi.

Toujours là pour toi.

N.L

Quelques larmes avaient fini par couler des yeux émeraude. Celles-là, il les laissa tomber. Cette lettre contenait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de lire. Fallait qu'il remercie Neville et Hedwige. Mais pour l'instant il s'allongea sur son lit profitant qu'il était seul dans sa chambre. Il fit le tri dans ses pensées et réfléchit à ce que lui avait écrit son ami. Il savait qu'il allait devoir finir par dire la prophétie au moins à Moony, mais quand et comment. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il aimait parler. En plus connaissant Remus, il allait s'attarder sur ce que son louveteau devait ressentir avec ce poids dans sa conscience. Et Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de venir sur ce sujet, s'il pouvait garder son cauchemar dans son jardin secret il le ferait.

Pendant ce temps-là, Remus était retourné dans la bibliothèque où il espérait retrouver Abbygail. Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec elle. Il ne la laissera pas tomber, mais il pensait qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur pour aider sa presque fille. Il en avait honte, entre Harry qui ne lui parlait seulement au bord de la crise de nerf, et Abby qui voulait garder tout pour elle. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et le Gryffondor n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Mais quand il vit que la porte de la bibliothèque était bloquée par un sortilège. Il décida de ne pas rentrer. Il aurait pu lever le sort, mais il avait l'instinct que Severus gérait la situation. Il ne sait pas d'où lui venait cette confiance. Mais il suivit cette intuition et les laissa tous les deux.

A l'intérieur, Severus n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il gérait la situation mais il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait vu une cicatrice sur le bras de la jeune fille quand elle avait déplacé son cavalier pour prendre son fou. Elle était en avance sur les pièces prises, elle jouait bien, et lui n'était pas très concentré sur la partie du moins celle joué sur le plateau. Il ne réfléchissait pas à son prochain coup, amis à ce qu'il allait lui dire, le silence était confortable et normal lors d'une partie d'échec. Il se devait de faire quelque chose. Il avait vu certains de ces serpents au cours des années tomber dans cette addiction et travailler dure pour en sortir. C'était un enfer, l'automutilation, il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur mot durant ces années d'enseignement, ni même avant, faut dire qu'il n'était pas étrange à cet enfer lui-même. Cela remontait à longtemps, mais cela avait été le cas. Il se souvient de toute l'énergie que lui avait demandée le fait d'arrêter. Il se rappelle aussi de toutes ses rechutes. Il ne pouvait laisser une âme supplémentaire en souffrir. La souffrance cachée derrière les yeux violets de l'adolescente en face de lui, fit remonter une certaine envie de meurtre contre le loup garou. Comment avait-il pu ne rien faire, il attendait qu'elle se tue toute seule ?

Il devait se calmer avant de faire quoi que ce soit, cette colère n'était pas contre elle, et il ne pouvait pas lui donner cette impression. De son côté la jeune fille avait remarqué un changement dans le comportement de de son adversaire. Elle espérait tellement qu'il n'ait vu aucune cicatrice, pour ne pas prendre de risques supplémentaires, elle laissa tomber le sortilège, et lança quelques glamours sur elle. Tant qu'elle ne se levait pas, elle pouvait les laisser, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

Cette question résonnait aussi dans la tête d'en face, si elle pouvait lancer des glamours sur ses bras, pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait avant ? Severus était un assez bon sorcier pour pouvoir remarquer les glamours de petits niveaux. Surtout que c'était ceux qui l'utilisait.

\- Pourquoi se lancer des glamours en pleine partie ? Quelque chose à cacher ?

\- Je vous demande pardon, monsieur ? Dit-elle le plus calmement possible en essayant de ne pas trembler.

\- Mademoiselle Bennett, vous ne croyez quand même pas que je ne peux pas remarquer des petits sortilèges lancé à seulement quelques centimètres de moi ?

Le ton n'était pas moqueur ou dure, il relevait juste les faits. Abbygail savait que face à cela, il fallait mieux abdiquer le plus tôt possible.

\- Si monsieur, pardon.

\- Alors que cachent t ils ? Peut-être un tatouage ?

\- Rien, monsieur.

\- S'il n'y avait rien à cacher, il n'y aurait pas de glamours mademoiselle Bennett.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, elle savait qu'il ne renoncerait pas. La fuite était la meilleure option. Elle se leva ne s'embêta pas à remettre le sortilège, il y aurait eu peu de chance qu'il fonctionne vu son état émotionnel, et pris la direction de la sortie. Arrivée devant, elle fut bien embêtée, elle essaya presque tous les sortilèges d'ouverture qu'elle connaissait avant qu'elle fut simplement arrêtée.

\- Ne gâchez pas vos efforts sur cette porte, mademoiselle Bennet. Voyons, elle ne vous a rien fait et s'ouvrira dès qu'on aura eu une petite conversation. Rasseyez-vous Abbygail.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'utilisation de son prénom ou la honte qui la consumait mais elle se rassit et enleva ses glamours, il ne servait plus à rien, et plus vite ce serait fini, plus vite elle serait libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait au plus profond elle, se couper.

\- Vous savez que je vais devoir le dire à Lupin ?

\- Il le sait déjà…

\- Et il ne fait rien pour vous en empêcher ? la colère remonta aux joues du professeur de potions.

\- Ne vous en prenez pas à Remus, il fait ce qu'il peut, ce n'est pas facile pour lui de me voir comme ça, il avait tellement aidé la première fois, c'est injuste pour lui.

\- La première fois ?

\- Oui…avoua-t-elle en chuchotant en s'en voulant d'avoir gaffé, fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse mais ce n'était pas facile devant cet homme, autant que devant Remus.

\- Cela fait longtemps que vous avez recommencez ?

\- Non…

\- Mademoiselle Abbygail, vous voulez véritablement arrêtez n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui monsieur…

\- Alors aidez-moi à vous aider en répondant honnêtement et le plus précisément possible.

L'adolescente se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le sorcier s'en contenta.

\- Alors on recommence, cela fait longtemps que vous avez recommencez ?

\- Un peu plus de deux semaines monsieur.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi ?

\- Je crois monsieur…

\- Vous avez envie de vous faire mal en ce moment ?

Elle n'avait pas vu la question piège arriver, si elle disait oui, il l'en empêcherait, et si elle disait non, il saurait qu'elle mentait. Elle choisit pour une fois l'honnêteté.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Je suis satisfait que vous ayez choisi d'être honnête Abbygail.

Abbygail laissa couler quelques larmes à la vue d'un sentiment de fierté dans les yeux du sorcier. Mais ces quelques larmes entraînèrent les autres, et ce fut le torrent de larmes qui se déversèrent de ces yeux violets. Severus fit ce qu'il faisait chaque fois, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne se débattit pas, surement par le manque d'énergie, mais elle 'accepta pas le câlin. Le professeur habitué aux réactions encore plus violentes ne s'en formalisa pas et continua simplement de la serrer dans ses bras.

De l'autre côté de la porte, dans le salon se trouvait Drago. Il avait laissé Harry partir répondre sans doute à Granger ou encore Weasley, et il n'avait pas envie de le voir sourire en lisant ce qui devait être leur vie passionnante. Il ne voulait pas voir ce sourire sur le visage d'Harry, alors que ce n'était pas lui qui lui faisait ressentir ce bonheur, mais d'où pouvait bien lui venir cette idée ? Il devenait fou fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle sur ses pensées. Rien de mieux que travailler pour se concentrer sur autre chose que cette stupide jalouse, parce que personne ne lui écrivait, et qu'il n'avait personne à qui écrire. Ses proches à serpentard n'étaient pas des amis, Crabble et Goyle n'étaient rien de plus que des pots de colle qui le suivaient partout comme le voulaient leurs parents. Il y avait bien des serpentards qu'il aimait bien comme Blaise Zabini, mais il ne pouvait pas trainer avec lui sous l'emprise de son père. Et même si l'année prochaine, il était libre de cette emprise, qui dit que ce Zabini voudrait bien trainer avec lui, Drago Malfoy, un mangemort. C'est ce qu'il était devenu, à son plus grand désespoir, c'est ce qu'il était maintenant.

Il se mit donc au travail sur la table du salon, il choisit de travailler la défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait aimé travailler avec Harry ce matin, il avait vu que Potter était plus réfléchi et intelligent qui le laissait paraitre, très serpentard. Il avait aimé le voir comme cela, il le préférait au pot de colle de miss-je-sais-tout. Mais de là à vouloir travailler avec lui la DCFM, matière dans laquelle même en laissant paraitre l'élève moyen, il le battait. Il voulait que Potter l'admire comme il avait admiré ce matin avec les potions. C'est pourquoi, sur cette table il travailla seule son devoir de défense. Il n'y avait pas réellement de devoir à faire parce qu'on ne savait pas qui allait être le professeur l'année prochaine. Mais il devait rattraper le retard de l'année du à Ombrage.

Il ouvrit son livre et le feuilleta seulement quelques minutes avant d'être interrompu par l'ancien professeur Lupin qui s'assit à côté de lui. En effet Remus avait donc laissé Abby entre les mains de Severus. Il allait en profiter pour ce mêler d ce qui le regarde contrairement à ce que pensait l'autre homme. Drago l'inquiétait, ne pas manger il en connaissait les conséquences et il se devait d'agir avant qu'elles deviennent irréparables. Il regarda travailler le jeune sorcier. Il était consciencieux, il se donnait du mal, cela se voyait. C'était dommage qu'il ne se fût pas donné autant de mal lors de sa troisième année. Le silence se brisa quand Drago en eu marre d'être scruté.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi doué en défense que votre filleul, mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

\- Même si je serais plus que ravi de t'aider dans ton travail Drago, ce n'est pas pour cette aide là que je suis là.

Drago tentait tant bien que mal de garder son incompréhension pour lui. Qu'est ce pouvait bien lui vouloir le loup garou. Il était arrivé seulement depuis hier, il ne pouvait déjà pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Parce que oui, sous son arrogance montrée à toute la population sorcière, il doutait de lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir gâché sa nouvelle chance.

\- Alors pourquoi, voulez-vous me parlez ? Demanda le plus innocemment possible le jeune serpent.

\- Drago, je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais dire….

C'était le moment où jamais, mais Remus doutait. Il doutait parce qu'à la fois il savait qu'il était le mieux placé pour en parler au jeune, mais il savait aussi qu'à sa place il aurait détesté. Il avait déjà à aider Harry et Abby, ce n'était pas qu'il pensait le Serpentard moins important, loin de là. Mais Drago n'était pas réellement sa responsabilité, et puis de leur côté ses filleuls n'avait que lui, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il avait aussi peur d'empirer les choses entre lui et Severus. Mais pour le Gryffondor la santé de Drago était bien plus importante que n'importe quelle relation possible entre lui et le maitre des potions. Alors il continua :

\- Mais je veux seulement ton bien….Je t'ai vu les dernières fois à table, tu faisais tourner la nourriture dans ton assiette et tu n'avalais presque rien…

Drago sentait ses yeux chauffer, il ne savait pas si les larmes étaient dues au fait que quelqu'un qui ne l'appréciait pas – Lupin ne pouvait pas l'aimer après sa troisième année à Poudlard et le coup de la rumeur – pouvait être concerné par son bien. Mais ses larmes pouvaient aussi être dues à sa colère, sa colère envers Remus de se mêler de sa vie, sa colère contre lui-même de s'être fait prendre. Il était un Serpentard, il savait cacher les choses, il avait toujours réussi. Mais l'enferment de son père le déstabilisait bien plus qu'il ne le voulait. Bon il était temps de redevenir le cachotier qu'il savait être. Il savait que pour ne pas être louche, il ne devait pas faire comme si de rien n'était c'était trop tard. Mais révéler juste un petit quelque chose devrait arriver à faire partir le loup de sur son dos.

\- Oui, cela fait beaucoup de changement en ce moment, mais je vais m'y habituer je vais essayer de manger ce soir.

Rien que l'idée lui donnait envie de vomir, mais il savait qu'il le devait pour être réellement libérer de la surveillance de son ancien professeur. Il se débrouillerait pour perdre les calories de trop qu'il prendrait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pour l'instant il devait rester impassible. Remus savait que ce n'était pas toute la vérité. Si cela avait été seulement ca il n'aurait pas vu la terreur dans les yeux de Drago avant d'aller à table. Cela doit dater de bien plus longtemps, sinon le petit serpent ne saurait pas autant faire comme si de rien n'était pendant qu'il mangeait. Il lui avait sans doute révéler cela juste pour ne plus l'avoir sur son dos. Harry faisait la même chose depuis le début des vacances, s'il savait à quel point il se ressemblait…

\- Bien Drago, mais si tu as besoin d'aide pour tes recherches en défense ou autre…je suis là !

\- Merci monsieur.

Sur ce Drago prit la fuite, pardon il se leva et pris la direction de l'étage. Remus ne le rattrapas pas, cela devenait venir du plus jeune, le forcer ne servirait à rien.

\- Appelle-moi Remus, Drago.

Après avoir monté calmement les escaliers, il courra dans sa chambre. Il devait se réfugier dans un endroit où il n'y aurait personne pour analyser ses émotions. Mais quand il arriva dans sa chambre, qu'il avait oublié qu'il partageait, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Harry qui encore une fois tirait sur les draps. Il ne réfléchit pas trop avant d'aller réveiller son ennemi, cela devait être les Gryffondor qui déteignaient sur lui.

\- Malfoy….Drago….qu'est ce qui se passe, il est quelle heure ?

\- Doucement Potter, je suis la parce que c'est aussi ma chambre, je me doute que le garçon qui a survécu ne doit pas être habitué à ne pas avoir tout rien que pour lui…

\- Facile à dire pour toi, Malfoy !

S'en suivit un bataille de regard, c'était bien pour les deux. Aucun ne s'attardait sur les véritables émotions qu'il ressentait au fond d'eux. Drago oublia le temps d'un instant qu'il allait devoir manger ce soir et Harry ne repensait plus à son cauchemar. Ils enchainèrent les répliques les plus tendues les unes que les autres, mais pour tous ceux qui les avaient vus se chamailler à Poudlard, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Aucun d'eux ne dépassait les limites de l'autre, c'était tendu mais pas agressif.

Le diner arriva. Tous les êtres possédants des yeux pouvaient voir que les choses avaient changé en un après midi. Severus n'avait plus aussi l'air indifférant, Remus n'était plus calme à cause de la pleine lune, Harry avait l'air moins fatiguée, Abbygail était silencieuse, et Drago mangeait. Remus n'avait pas détourné les yeux de la fenêtre de tous le repas. Il voyait la douleur arrivée, il voyait le monstre qu'il était.

\- Lupin, je dois vous parler d'Abbygail…

\- Abbygail tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom alors que moi je suis encore, Lupin ou le loup ? Remus ne savait pas d'où cela lui en venait, il perdait déjà le contrôle et le donnait au loup.

\- C'est ce que tu es…Et ce n'est pas le moment pour cette jalousie enfantine…Il y a des choses plus importantes…comme le fait que votre nièce ou filleul ou je ne sais quoi pour vous…se mutile.

\- Elle te l'a dit ?

Il y avait plein de questions à poser mais non c'était celle-là que Remus avait choisi, il cédait vraiment trop à cette jalousie.

\- Il n'y avait pas besoin, c'est autant visible que tu es un monstre. Ce qui me fait me demander comment tu n'as pu rien faire.

Remus ne savait pas non plus comment il pouvait laisser faire. Ce n'était pas son genre de laisser faire, que les choses soit en dehors de son contrôle quand il était dans sa forme humaine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire Severus ?

\- Je ne sais pas agir…

\- Comme toi tu agis en laissant Drago ne rien manger et perdre tout son poids.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir !

\- Cela a tout à voir Severus ! Je dois y aller…surveille les s'il te plait…

\- Lupin tu sais que tu peux rester dans ta chambre, tu auras le contrôle cette nuit…

\- Je ne peux pas ! Il y a trop de risque.

\- Il n'y a aucun risque avec la potion que je te donne…va dans ta chambre, enferme toi et demain on pourra vraiment parler de ton inaction et de ta passivité.

Severus n'attendit pas de réponses, le loup pouvait ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas son problème, pas réellement. Il alla dans sa chambre passa devant celle de la jeune fille vérifia qu'elle était endormie. Il lui avait donné une potion de sommeil à la fin de leur discussion. Elle avait besoin de sommeil et il avait peur qu'elle profite de cette nuit pour se faire du mal une dernière fois. Avant d'aller se coucher, il passa quelques minutes dans la salle de bain et ce soir-là, il regarda la lame de rasoir avec plus d'intensité que depuis des années avant de la reposer et d'aller faire la seule chose qui pouvait faire, quand il ne devait pas penser à tous les objets coupants à sa disposition, faire des potions.

Celle qui n'arrivait pas à dormir non plus c'était Abbygail, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle n'avait pas encore prise la potion de sommeil sans rêves que lui avait donné Severus. C'était devenu Severus pour elle, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle devait se couper, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter, elle le méritait. Alors après avoir fait semblant de dormir le temps que Severus monte et vérifie, comme Remus faisait, comme un père faisait. Elle se faufila dans la chambre d'Harry et Drago.

\- Harry, je peux te donner quelque chose pour tes cauchemars…annonça Abbygail comme si elle allait sauver le monde en lui tendant le flacon.

\- De la potion sommeil sans rêve ? Comment tu l'as eu ?

\- Severus me l'a donné cette aprèm quand vous jouiez au Quidditch…je lui ai dit que je faisais des cauchemars comme je savais qu'il te donnerait rien, mais il a l'air de bien m'aimer. Déclara Abby en ayant jamais aussi bien mentit.

\- Tu as de la chance…merci beaucoup Abby, mais tu n'en as pas besoin toi ?

\- Non je dois y aller…bonne nuit !

Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle avait quelque chose à faire.

\- Tu sais Potter si tu t'y connaissais en potion tu saurais que de un la potion est très addictive t que de deux elle ne peut pas empêcher les visions seulement les rêves.

\- Je sais tout ça Malfoy, mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Conclut-il avant d'avaler la potion d'un coup.

Le sommeil de Potter servait bien à Drago, il put sortir de la chambre sans se poser de questions et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Et avec la vision qui l'attendait la bas, il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer à vomir.

Dès qu'il en avait terminé, il se devait de faire quelque chose, mais lui ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait aller demander de l'aide. Il alla donc vers celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Il toqua à la chambre de son parrain.

\- Drago ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Abbygail !

Aucun autre mot ne put sortir de la bouche du jeune Serpentard. Mais il n'en fallait pas plus que pour que le plus vieux comprenne qu'Abbygail avait perdu le contrôle.


	11. Punition?

Cette nuit-là, Harry dormait enfin. D’un sommeil paisible, sans pause, sans cauchemar, sans tremblement, sans cri étouffé pour ne réveiller personne et pour ne pas avouer sa faiblesse. C’était même plus qu’une faiblesse, c’était être faible, un simple garçon qui se réveille à la moindre image de sa mère, de son père, d’un ami, de son parrain. Tout ceux qu’il avait tués, c’était simplement de la culpabilité, culpabilité pour avoir enlevé la vie à de bonnes personnes, alors que lui était encore là, pour tuer ou se faire tuer dans les prochaines idées. Se faire tuer était un juste retour des choses, et Harry préférait ce futur, égoïstement. Mais Harry Potter, le garçon-qui a survécu n’était pas le moins du monde égoïste, contrairement à ce que pouvait bien penser deux Serpentard - bien occupés en cette nuit là – alors Harry ne ferait pas ce choix-là, il se battrait jusqu’au bout comme il avait toujours fait. Et si le futur avait décidé de le nommé vainqueur – ce qui était pour l’adolescent impossible, comment un élève de Poudlard pouvait battre le plus grand mage noir de son époque ? – Harry savait que la question de mourir cette fois ne se poserait plus, elle s’imposerait…  
A part pour le petit brun aux yeux verts, c’était encore une fois, pas cette nuit que le repos frappa les autres habitants de cette maison. La première personne à ne pas pouvoir fermer l’œil en cette nuit du 16 juillet était un homme qui ne quittait pas la fenêtre du regard. A travers cette fenêtre, la lune pleine et entière reflétait sur les long poils bruns du loup garou. Mais grâce à la potion Tue-loup faite gentiment par Severus ou plutôt par obligation, ce n’était pas le loup qui regardait le ciel étoilé mais Remus. Et c’était bien pire, surtout cette nuit-là. Trente nuits auparavant, il était dans une même chambre avec la même potion, mais il n’était pas seule. Pendant la dernière pleine lune, une boule de poile s’était recroquevillée sur lui. Contrairement à leur époque de Poudlard, où ils courraient tous les quatre pendant toute la nuit, depuis que Sirius était revenu d’Azkaban, ils s’enfermaient chacune de ces nuits et ne bougeaient pas, et c’était entièrement suffisant pour l’ancien professeur. Il avait, rien que pour lui, l’une des seules personnes qui n’avait jamais eu peur de lui, enfin du loup en lui. Selon Remus, il était bien évident qu’il ne méritait pas un tel ami, une telle personne à mettre sa vie en jeu pour si peu que lui. Il avait pensé la même chose à l’époque où deux personnes accompagnées d’une troisième lui avait demandé d’être leur ami, quand une de ses personnes lui avait demandé d’être un petit peu plus que meilleur ami, quand cette même personne revint comme si de rien n’était ou presque. Il ne le méritait toujours pas, mais cette là, il était bien loin de regretter tous ces moments passés ensemble, il regrettait bien plus les longs moments qu’ils avaient perdus à cause de son hésitation, même plus de sa peur. Sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, sa peur de ne pas suffire, sa peur d’être qu’un monstre…Il en était un, un monstre, il n’y avait pas de doute là-dessus, mais avec ses amis il avait eu parfois l’impression d’être plus que cela. Harry et Abby lui donnait aussi parfois cette impression, comme le fait d’avoir enseigné, cela lui avait comme dit « Certes, Remus tu es un monstre, mais cela n’empêche pas que tu puisses servir ». Harry et Abby étaient ses raisons de se battre contre lui-même, et d’essayer à enfin parvenir à accepter sa condition. Quand on voyait le Remus adolescent toujours souriant, on ne se doutait pas de ce qu’il y avait derrière, et ceux qui savaient ne se doutaient pas de tout ce qu’il se passait dans la tête toujours prête à apprendre ou à mettre au points des plans toujours plus compliqués pour ses amis. Ceux, qui le connaissaient vraiment, pouvaient voir qu’à certains moments le monde de Remus Lupin n’était pas aussi rose qu’il aimerait le faire croire. Mais jusqu’à maintenant il n’y avait eu qu’une seule personne qui savait qu’il n’avait jamais réellement accepté sa condition. En même temps, comment l’accepter alors qu’âgée de seulement 4 ans il se fit mordre par un loup garou. Il ne se souvient pas de sa vie avant, de sa vie normale, de ses parents qui l’auraient aimé pour le jeune sorcier qu’il était, d’amis qu’il aurait pu se faire enfant. La seule chose dont il se souvient c’était l’horrible souffrance qui venait en lui tous les mois. Une fois reparti il fallait faire comme si elle n’était jamais venu, cela le jeune garçon y arrivait plutôt bien, mais ce qu’il n’arrivait pas à faire, c’était d’oublier qu’elle reviendrait le mois prochain. Remus savait la chance qu’il avait eu en étant accompagné par ses amis, par le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, et Madame Pomfresh. Mais aucun d’eux ne pouvaient réellement savoir ce que cela faisait et aucun d’eux ne pouvaient remplacer ses parents. La seule chose qui a permis au Gryffondor de s’accrocher à la vie était l’espoir que les choses changent. Pendant sa scolarité il espérait une potion qui le soignerait, ou au moins empêcherait la douleur ou le loup de venir, ce qu’il avait un peu aujourd’hui. Et pendant sa vie adulte, ce qu’il espérait plus que tout c’était que les points de vus changent, qu’ils puissent avoir un travail honnête, une vie de famille. Mais il savait que les opinions sur les créatures magiques comme lui était trop ancrés, trop ancrés dans la tête des politiciens, des aurors, trop ancré dans la tête de son père, et même trop ancré dans la tête de ses amis. C’est ce qu’il l’avait une fois pour toutes détruit, quand James et Lily ont su qu’il y avait un traitre parmi eux, c’était évidemment lui, parce que c’était ce qu’il était au plus profond de lui un monstre un traitre. Bizarrement, le plus acceptant des bêtes comme lui était Voldemort, parce que leur force et leur sens surdéveloppés l’intéressait en plus, les mangemorts étaient le seul endroit ou ils étaient acceptés parce que c’était ce que tout le monde attendait d’eux. C’était pour la majorité des loups le seul choix possible, mais Remus s’était vu offert d’autres possibilités et quoi qu’il en coute, il ne ferait pas ce choix si simple de se tourner vers le mal. Il refusait que le mal soit sa vraie nature, il voulait être bien mieux. Pour cela il donnerait n’importe quelle potion en échange. La potion Tue-loup qu’il ne pensait pas mériter – ce que Severus Snape lui répétait d’ailleurs dès qu’il pouvait – lui avait permis de contrôler un temps soit peu le loup. Cette potion, donnait beaucoup d’avantages, bien sûr, tout d’abord à Remus, il ne perdait plus le contrôle, cela diminuait sa peur de faire terrible de faire du mal, ensuite pour les autres, car ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se faire tuer ou pire mordre par un loup garou incontrôlée. Cette potion qui donnait tant de promesse qui avait été un si grand espoir pour le futur professeur quand Dumbledore lui en avait parlé, celui de pouvoir avoir un travail qu’il aimait de voir l’enfant qu’il avait perdu à cause de tout cela, était arrivée trop tard pour Remus. Il avait déjà vu ce que lui offrait le monde, rien, ce que le monde pensait qu’il était, rien ou pire. Il avait déjà trouvé des moyens de garder le contrôle, des méthodes peu saines, mais très efficaces. C’était trop tard, et puis ne pas perdre le contrôle, c’était aussi se souvenir à jamais des différents nuits de pleines lunes, de la solitude, qu’il avait encore plus en ces nuits-là, de la souffrance qu’il subissait pendant ses transformations. Plus que jamais, en cette première nuit de pleine lune, depuis la mort de son Sirius, il aurait voulu ne pas prendre cette potion, égoïstement, il n’aurait pas voulu souffrir, il n’aurait pas voulu se rappeler qu’il était désormais seul à jamais. Mais comme son louveteau, Remus Lupin n’est pas un homme égoïste, alors il avait pris cette potion et passa toute la nuit à penser. Penser à sa dernière nuit avec Sirius, au fait qu’il ne s’était pas assez battu pour lui lorsqu’il était en prison, tout ça parce qu’il était blessé. Mais à cette époque, le sorcier n’était pas juste blessé, il avait été détruit et brisé, et cela son amour le savait et depuis là ou il était veillait à ce que son Moony chéri ne le soit plus jamais.  
« Fallait que ça tombe cette nuit », était la première pensée de Severus face à cette vue sur une Abbygail les bras en sang sur le sol de la salle de bain. Il n’avait pas le temps de pensé plus, comme d’habitude, l’espion savait gérer ses émotions, où plutôt savait les enfouir dans son esprit pour qu’elles reviennent ultérieurement encore plus forte. Mais c’était vrai que ce n’était pas le moment pour se laisser envahir et dépasser par de la tristesse ou de la colère, où même un peu de culpabilité. Emotion que Severus connaissait un peu trop bien. A coté de lui, son filleul se laissait d’ailleurs un peu emporter sous le poids de son esprit. Le professeur savait que si Drago devenait espion comme lui, il fallait qu’il s’habitue à éclaircir son esprit même dans des situations délicates, mais au vu de ce spectacle, même lui avait du mal à faire place à sa raison plutôt qu’à son cœur. L’espionnage pour le compte de Dumbledore n’était d’ailleurs vraiment pas ce qu’il souhait comme futur pour son petit dragon, mais c’était toujours mieux qu’un allé simple à Azkaban. Il était temps de se ramener lui-même et son filleul à la réalité.  
\- Drago va me chercher deux fioles de potion de régénération sanguine.  
Drago s’exécuta sans discuter comme à son habitude. Severus, lui, sortit sa baguette et referma les cicatrices à l’aide de quelques sortilèges. Il nettoya aussi le sol du sang de la jeune fille. Il profita de l’absence de Drago pour lui épargner un tel décors plus longtemps. Quand le plus jeune revient, le maitre des potions n’hésita pas deux fois et força les potions dans l’organisme de l’adolescente. Drago prit l’initiative de nettoyer en quelques coups de baguettes toutes traces de sang sur les vêtements d’Abby.  
\- On fait quoi maintenant parrain ? Demanda Drago qui avait repris de la force dans sa voix, une certaine confiance.  
\- On l’emmène dans ma chambre, vu qu’on est les deux seuls en état de s’en occuper cette nuit.  
Severus ne cacha pas la colère dans sa réponse. Même s’il savait qu’il était le mieux placé pour gérer la situation qu’un Potter dans les pattes l’aurait encore plus énervé et que le loup devait dormir grâce à sa potion, et ce n’était pas grave s’il ne le voyait pas !  
Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Severus, Remus ne dormait toujours pas et n’avait pas prévu de dormir. Il ressassait toujours les moments où il aurait pu faire mieux, c’était pour dire toute sa vie. En plus de la douleur morale qu’il ressentait en revivant les moment difficiles de son existence, il sentait le loup en lui se débattre encore plus qu’habituellement. Il se demanda s’il avait bien pris la potion aux bonnes heures, tous les jours pendant une semaine et il savait que oui. Mais alors pourquoi le loup réagissait ainsi, il avait peur que la potion en soit plus efficace, car il était trop habitué à la prendre. Mais il savait que le loup se faisait présent quand un des ses proches étaient en danger, mais Harry et Abby devait être au lit. Soudain il sentit ce que le loup avait d’ores et déjà senti, du sang. Il savait que contre cette odeur, il ne pouvait pas lutter. Il espérait que ce n’était rien qu’une expérience de Severus qui avait mal tournée, il ne voulait tellement qu’aucun ne soit en danger. Il s’en voulait de ne pas pouvoir faire plus, de ne pas pouvoir sortir de cette pièce et sauver ce qu’il y a sauvé. Mais ce n’était pas pour lui, lui il devait se contenter de voir son petit ami courir sauver son filleul et les laisser tout les deux triste et seul.  
Severus et Drago avait porter Abby dans le lit du professeur de potion. Ce dernier était assis sur une chaise au bord de son lit, il la regardait dormir après lui avoir donné une potion de sommeil. Il avait proposé à Drago d’aller se recoucher, mais bien sur son filleul avait refusé, et était lui aussi sur une chaise de l’autre coté du lit, à moitié endormi. Severus savait qu’il devrait réveiller le blondinet et lui dire d’aller se coucher avec un ton de voix qui ne laisserait pas de place au doute. Mais il comprenait que Drago avait besoin d’être dans cette pièce pour se reposer et que dans leur chambre, même dans un lit beaucoup plus confortable que cette chaise, Drago se reposerait beaucoup moins. Alors il le laissa fermer ses yeux argents. Severus lui garda ses yeux ouverts tournées vers la jeune fille dans son lit, mais il était ailleurs, à une autre période de sa vie. Après avoir discuté avec Abbygail, Severus avait eu plus de mal à contrôler ses différentes envies de se faire du mal, mais ce n’était rien comparer aux envies qu’il avait envie en voyant ce que la jeune fille avait presque réussi à faire. En voyant les coupures, l’adulte n’avait pas de doute sur le fait que l’adolescente n’avait pas eu envie de se suicider. Elle ne s’était pas couper pour se tuer, sinon il était clair qu’elle aurait réussi, ce qui n’était pas très rassurant non plus. Non, elle s’était juste coupée avec plus de force que d’habitude, parce qu’elle avait perdu le contrôle. Après leur discussion d’hier, le fait de se faire prendre, c’était normal et prévisible et c’était pour cela qu’il lui avait donné cette potion de sommeil sans rêves pour qu’elle puisse dormir sans cauchemar, afin d’être d’attaque pour se battre contre ses envies. Pour être sur qu’elle l’avait bien prise, il était passé la voir, mais de peur de franchir des barrières imaginaires et auto imposées par son esprit cloisonné, il ne s’en était pas assurée. Et désormais il s’en voulait. Cela ne lui aurait rein couté de vérifier plus précisément si oui ou non elle avait prise la potion. Mais sa peur avait gagné, sa peur de se lier à d’autres êtres humains, sa peur de se lier à d’autres êtres humains qui peuvent mourir, sa peur de se lier à d’autres êtres humains qui peuvent mourir et/ou l’abandonner. Comme Lily. Lily, sa première amie, mais surtout la personne qui l’avait aidé, quand il était dans ce cas-là. Ce n’allait pas être sa mère, pour qui il n’était rien, et encore moins son père, pour qui il était juste quelque chose pour taper dessus, qui allait l’aider. Certains pourront même dire que ses parents étaient la cause de ses cicatrices et ils n’auraient pas tort. Avant son entrée à Poudlard, Lily l’avait aidé, car il n’avait plus été seul. A Poudlard, le harcèlement de la part des chers Potter, Black, Pettigrow et même Lupin, lui avait fait commencer à se scarifier ses bras. Lily était intervenu en lui rappelant qu’il n’était pas seul, bien que ces camarades Serpentard étaient aussi contre lui. Il avait presque arrêté quand il avait commis l’irréparable en appelant Lily un nom qu’il n’a plus jamais prononcé depuis. À la suite de cela, il avait recommencé de plus bel, jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve le contrôle autrement avec le pouvoir que lui donna le Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais tout contrôle qu’exerçait sur lui le Seigneur des ténèbres s’arrêta quand il tua Lily. Et même après être allé voir Dumbledore, pour tenter de racheter sa faute, la culpabilité ne s’effaça pas et ne s’était encore jamais effacé. Il avait néanmoins réussi à arrêter de se faire du mal grâce au directeur de Poudlard qui en l’engageant pour devenir le plus jeune professeur de potion, le força à aller voir un guérisseur mental. Autant dire que Severus n’était pas des plus ravis à cette annonce, mais c’était soit cette proposition, soit un enferment à Sainte Mangouste, soit un enfermement à Azkaban. Quand il faut choisir, Severus avait choisi à contre cœur, mais avait choisi le guérisseur, et même s’il détestait même se l’avouer à lui-même, c’était grâce à ce guérisseur qu’il avait pu véritablement arrêter. C’est pour cela qu’il savait qu’en plus de l’aide qu’il pouvait bien donner à la jeune fille que le loup pouvait bien lui donner, ce ne serait jamais assez suffisant. Mais il n’avait pas hâte d’annoncer cette proposition à la jeune fille, parce que même s’il ne la connaissait pas depuis bien longtemps, ce qu’il avait vu de son indépendance était proche de la sienne.  
Harry dormait toujours d’un sommeil des plus paisibles quand le soleil se leva. Pour Remus c’était loin d’être un moment paisible, mais il se répétait dans sa tête qu’il fallait y passer, pour être « normal » pendant trente jours. Une fois humain, bien que particulièrement fatigué, il courra vers là ou il sentait encore du sang, la salle de bain. Il n’y avait aucune trace. Mais son flair ne le trompait généralement pas. Et puis il en sentait aussi en moindre importance dans al chambre de Severus. Il n’hésita pas longtemps et toqua. En toquant normalement la morte s’entre-ouvra, et Remus vit en premier lieu Abby au centre du lit de Severus puis les deux Serpentard autour de ce même lit. L’interrogation fut tout de suite marquée sur son visage, ainsi que de l’inquiétude et de la culpabilité. Severus n’avait rien raté du défilé d’émotion sur le visage de son vieil ennemi. Drago quant à lui était encore entre le sommeil et la conscience, il se réveillait petit à petit, quand son parrain lui demanda de veiller sur Abbygail et de l’appeler au moindre problème. Cette demande de responsabilité réveille instinctivement l’adolescent ce qui fit sourire les adultes qui sortirent pour avoir une discussion.  
\- Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé Severus ? Demanda un Remus fatigué et inquiet.  
\- A ton avis Lupin ? Tu crois que j’aurais organisé une soirée dans ma chambre pour mon plus grand plaisir ?  
Il était devenu clair pour Remus que Severus n’était pas de bon humeur, mais il remarqua quand même de l’inquiétude dans la voix de son ancien camarade ce qui le fit sourire tristement. En effet Remus savait ce qu’il s’était passé, il s’en doutait, il savait pour Abby et une fois de plus culpabilisa de ne pas pouvoir avoir été là.  
\- Je suis désolé Severus, de t’avoir laissé gérer seul cette situation.  
\- On aurait tous préféré que cette nuit tombe une autre nuit, ou même jamais mais bon elle est arrivée. Alors Lupin, c’est plus le moment d’être désolé et passif, c’est le moment que tu agisses, que tu aides cette jeune fille !  
\- Je sais, Je sais Severus, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l’aider…  
\- Oh non, je crois que tu sais Lupin, tu as juste peur de le faire.  
C’était vrai, il savait quoi faire, il avait été là, la première fois qu’elle était tombé dans cette situation. Il l’avait aidé à sa façon, à une certaine place. Maintenant fallait qu’il change de place qu’il ne soit plus juste l’ami, mais son responsable, ce qu’il était déjà pour tout le reste. Il avait évidemment peur, peur d’être perdu, mais surtout peur qu’elle le déteste, comme elle avait détesté ses parents quand ils étaient à cette place. Mais il le fallait, et il l’aimait tellement, qu’il préférait qu’elle vive pour le détester que d’être morte en l’aimant.  
Pendant que la conversation entre les adultes continuait sur son futur. Abbygail se réveilla, elle ne se rappela rien de la veille au soir, mais elle se rappelait la veille après-midi et c’en était assez pour faire le lien avec là ou elle était en ce moment. Elle savait ce qu’elle avait dû faire. Elle regrettait de l’avoir fait comme à chaque fois après, elle regrettait d’être à ce point là une mauvaise personne qu’elle était obligé de se résoudre à se faire du mal pour faire semblant d’aller bien. Ce qu’elle regrettait le plus, c’était d’avoir déçu Remus et même Severus. Donc finalement, ce pourquoi elle s’en voulait, ce n’était pas de l’avoir fait, mais de s’être fait prendre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et c’était en voyant un Drago qu’elle ne put s’empêcher de réaliser dans quelle horrible situation elle s’était fourrée.  
\- Oh merde…laissa-t-elle échapper.  
\- Ah Abby tu es réveillée.  
\- Bien joué Sherlock !  
\- C’était élémentaire mon cher Watson ! Répondit fièrement Drago, il n’avait pas lu tous ses livres policiers moldu de son parrain pour rien. Il fut encore plus fière de lui, quand Abby esquissa un sourire.  
Ils étaient plongé dans un silence, où tout ce qui n’était pas dit à l’oral, était dit silencieusement. C’était la preuve qu’on pouvait devenir aussi proche en seulement quelques jours. Même si tant de choses n’était pas dites entre les deux, ni Drago et ses habitudes diététiques, ni Abbygail et son autre secret. Tous les deux se disait à quel point ils étaient désolés, il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi ils l’étaient, ils savaient juste qu’ils l’étaient. Les deux se regardaient intensément jusqu’à ce que Drago brise le silence.  
\- Bon, faut que j’aille les chercher, je reviens… Tenta de dire Drago le plus simplement possible alors que cela soulevait plein de choses pour la jeune fille en face de lui.  
\- Attends Drago !  
\- Abby faut vraiment que j’y aille sinon je vais devoir laver des chaudrons pendant des heures ! Essaya de répondre Drago pour la faire sourire un peu.  
\- Juste deux minutes, Drago s’il te plait ? Implora Abbygail.  
\- D’accord, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
Même s’il savait que son parrain n’allait pas être content de ne pas avoir été prévenu à la minute ou Abbygail avait été réveillée. Il était heureux qu’Abby le demande plus longtemps. Tout ceux qui connaissent le Drago Malfoy de Poudlard ne sauront pas le reconnaitre, mais pourtant le Drago dans cette chambre c’était le vrai lui. Patient, empathique, à l’écoute, ce n’étaient pas des adjectifs qu’on utiliserait pour qualifier le prince des Serpentard. Loin de là, mais pourtant, c’était quelquefois ce qu’il était, dans les situations qui l’exigeaient. C’était pourquoi le rêve de Drago plutôt qu’être un homme d’affaire, ou bien travailler au ministère, c’était d’être un guérisseur. Aider et soigner les gens plutôt que de les torturer à coups d’Endoloris. Et ce matin c’était ce qu’il ressemblait le plus à son rêve, même s’il n’appréciait pas que ce soit cette jeune fille qui ne soit pas bien, il était heureux de l’aider et de tout faire pour qu’elle aille mieux.  
\- Est-ce que Harry est au courant ? S’inquiéta Abbygail.  
\- Non pas encore, il dort encore grâce à la potion que tu lui as donné hier. Elle était pour toi, non ? Demanda Drago même s’il se doutait de la réponse connaissant son parrain.  
\- Oui, mais je n’en voulais pas et puis Harry en avait plus besoin.  
\- Peut-être, mais toi aussi tu en avais besoin. Tenta de faire comprendre Drago à la jeune fille têtue.  
\- Est-ce que tu peux ne pas le dire à Harry s’il te plait ?  
C’était la véritable question qu’elle voulait poser depuis qu’elle était réveillée. Le moins de gens au courant, le plus facile c’état de continuer et surtout moins elle avait honte. Elle savait que les deux adultes étaient forcément au courant, elle ne voulait déjà pas que Drago le soit, alors encore moins Harry. Drago n’était pas surpris de la question parce que s’il faisait le parallèle avec ses problèmes, lui non plus voudrait que le moins de personne connaissent ses difficultés à faire une chose aussi simple que de manger. Mais quand il ne pensait pas à lui, il savait que c’était le mieux d’avoir plus de personnes pour s’entraider, être accompagner, c’était logique. En plus Harry avait l’air d’être un bon ami. Et vu ses célèbres exploits, il est souvent prêt à tout pour aider.  
\- Mais il va surement le savoir…  
\- Pas si tu ne le dis pas ! Abbygail lui coupa la parole sans hésitation dans sa voix.  
\- Mais ce serait mieux qu’il le sache…  
\- Il a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.  
\- Ah oui comme quoi ? S’intéressa Drago sans le cacher, le golden boy qui a des problèmes, il veut tout savoir.  
\- Ce n’est pas mon histoire à raconter, comme cette nuit n’est pas ton histoire à raconter ! Drago n’avait rien à répondre à cela, malheureusement.  
\- D’accord, mais ça n’empêche que je pense que c’est mieux qu’il le sache, pourquoi tu ne veux pas, alors qu’on est déjà tous au courant ?  
\- Parce que…Parce que ?  
Abbygail hésitait, au fond elle savait pourquoi elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas paraitre faible devant quelqu’un de plus, elle ne voulait pas décevoir Harry non plus. Elle avait peur qu’Harry ne l’aime plus, la regarde différemment. Mais toutes ces raisons, elle ne pouvait pas les avouer à Drago. Et heureusement pour elle, elle fut sauver par deux adultes qui entrèrent dans la chambre.  
\- Drago quand je te dis de m’appeler au moindre changement, qu’Abbygail se réveille est un changement.  
\- Je suis désolé parrain.  
Drago s’excusa sans avouer qu’Abby lui avait demandé d’attendre et sans corriger son parrain sur le fait qu’il lui avait demandé de la réveiller au moindre « problème » et que la jeune fille se réveille n’est pas vraiment un « problème » en soit. Mais il avait vu au regard des adultes qu’il fallait qu’il se fasse petit, il y avait déjà un assez grand problème dans cette pièce pour pas qu’il se rajoute. Alors sans partir, il s’effaça au fond de sa chaise pour laisser les adultes parler.  
\- Bonjour Abby. Dit Remus de sa voix calme de professeur, Severus l’avait laissé passer devant car c’était à lui de gérer la situation.  
\- Bonjour Remy, Bonjour Severus. Dit la jeune fille comme si c’était un jour comme les autres.  
Pourtant elle avait envie de se jeter dans les bras de son quasi-père, de s’excuser indéfiniment dans ses bras tout en laissant toutes les larmes qu’elle avait en elle. Elle ne le fit pas car il y avait Drago, et qu’elle devait se montrer forte, elle ne devait pas craquer. Mais quand Remus s’assit à côté d’elle, elle se figea pour ne plus rien ressentir. Celui-ci le vit, comme tous les autres occupants de la pièce, mais personne ne dit quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.  
\- Abbygail, il faut qu’on parle un peu tout les deux, je sais que tu n’en as pas envie, mais il le faut d’accord, dis-moi où veux-tu qu’on ailles ?  
Remus était des plus doux et simple dans sa demande, tout en lui parlant il lui caressa ses cheveux et son visage pour l’apaiser. Parce qu’il savait que ces conversations étaient des plus difficiles, mais qu’elles étaient autant difficile que nécessaire. Il en avait eu plusieurs de ces conversations où il était à la place de la jeune fille. Il n’y en avait pas une seule qui fut simple, pas avec ses amis, pas avec Sirius, pas avec Dumbledore, pas avec les parents d’Abby, ni même avec le guérisseur de l’esprit qu’Albus lui avait présenter en cachant l’obligation sous un doux sourire. L’obligation sous un doux sourire était d’ailleurs ce que ressentait Abby en cet instant. Bien sûr qu’elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas le choix. Mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’un simple sourire de l’homme qu’elle admirait le plus allait suffire. Elle ne pouvait pas s’y résoudre, pas avec son Remus. Alors elle ne vit qu’une seule autre solution.  
\- Euh, Pardon Remy, ne le prends pas mal surtout, mais je ne peux pas plutôt discuter avec Severus, s’il te plait.  
Cette proposition choqua les trois hommes de la pièces. Drago qui ne voudrait jamais parler de ses problèmes avec son parrain. Remus qui fut surpris et blésée même s’il savait que c’était peut-être parce que comme elle l’aimait elle ne voulait pas le décevoir, mais même en sachant cela, Remus fut blessé que sa petite fille ne pense pas mieux de lui. Mais si cette fille qui lui avait tant donné voulait parler avec Severus plutôt que lui il ne pouvait pas refuser. Et Severus qui ne pensait pas avoir franchi autant le cœur de cet enfant. Bien sur que celui lui fit peur, mais si cette jeune fille prometteuse voulait s’en sortir et pour cela parler avec lui, il ne pouvait pas s’y refuser. Ces pourquoi les deux adultes répondirent « bien sûr » en même temps. Et pour la première fois de toute sa vie Severus envoya un sourire compatissant au loup car il savait que ce n’était pas facile de perdre le contrôle sur la personne qu’on aime le plus. Mais en réfléchissant au fait de ne pas être le centre de l’aide, il savait qu’en plus d’être difficile, parfois c’était utile. C’est pour ça qu’au moment où il franchit la porte derrière Abby qui voulait aller dans la bibliothèque après avoir remis son sortilège ni vu ni connu il dit ceci :  
\- Drago tu restes un peu avec Remus du coup.  
Encore une fois les deux furent surpris. Drago fut surtout apeuré de devoir parler avec son ancien professeur qui semblait savoir son problème. Le plus vieux, lui, fut surpris de la preuve de confiance qu’impliquait cette phrase soulignée par l’utilisation de son prénom. Il sourit donc lui aussi au maitre des potions qui fut interrompu dans son départ par son filleul quelque peu stressé. Le Drago le plus stressé que Remus ait vu.  
\- Euh Parain, je vais aller travailler un peu, mon devoir de DCFM.  
\- Bah tant mieux Dragon, profite de ton ancien professeur alors !  
Le ton employé, même avec l’utilisation du surnom affectueux pour calmer Drago lui fit comprendre que c’était un ordre. Il ne pouvait pas désobéir, bien qu’il n’ait jamais eu autant envie.  
\- Tu veux qu’on aille ou Drago ? Tenta de rassurer le plus jeune décidément personne ne voulait passer du temps avec lui aujourd’hui. Ironisa Remus dans sa tête.  
\- Je ne sais pas dans le salon…  
Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers cette pièce. Drago devant même s’il n’était pas serein et que ses mains tremblotaient. Il avait pu donner l’impression de choisir le salon au hasard, mais c’était tout réfléchi. Il était un Serpentard, il savait que comme cela si Potter se réveillait bientôt et qu’il irait directement dans le salon, il devrait parler moins longtemps.  
Abbygail et Severus était tous les deux assis dans la bibliothèque comme ils l’étaient hier, autour du jeu d’échec. Sans un mot, Severus commença une partie, avec les pions noirs évidemment. Il savait que la jeune fille devant lui n’avait pas envie de parler et ne le ferait pas si elle n’était pas distraite. La distraire était aussi une chance d’avoir plus de vérité que si elle prévoyait ce qu’elle allait dire. Les deux jouèrent une bonne demi-heure en silence, Severus ne l’obligerait pas à parler, pour autant ils ne sortiraient pas de cette pièce tant qu’ils ne l’auront pas fait. Abbygail devait l’avoir compris car elle commença à parler.  
\- Je suis désolée pour hier soir.  
\- Tu es désolée pour quoi ? Pour t’avoir coupé, ou pour t’être fait prendre par Drago ? Severus était passé au tutoiement, sans le vouloir, mais après cette nuit le vouvoiement, aurait comme été exagéré. Ils vivaient ensemble, et autant qu’il ne voulait l’admettre il tenait à cette jeune fille, sans savoir trop pourquoi. Surement à cause de son passé. Mais cette jeune fille bien qu’elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, ressemblait aussi à Lily. Alors même s’il était dur pour lui de lui parler, il ne l’abandonnerait pas, il ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs deux fois.  
\- C’est Drago qui m’a retrouvée ? Abby fut surprise et s’en voulu encore plus, le pauvre et puis il ne la regardera définitivement plus pareil.  
\- Oui c’est mon filleul qui t’a retrouvée sur le sol ensanglantée, si Drago n’avait vu d’autre chose, il aurait bien pu être traumatisé par cela. Mais tu n’as pas répondu à la question, pourquoi est tu désolée ? Abby ne fut pas surprise mais un peu déçu de na pas avoir réussi à suffisamment changer de sujet.  
\- Pour vous inquiétez vous et Remus, et Drago aussi ! Expliqua la jeune fille comme si c’était l’évidence du siècle.  
\- Donc si personne ne t’avait vu, cela n’aurait pas été grave ? Questionna Severus en ne voulant pas que la réponse qu’il imaginait soit la vrai.  
\- Bah non ! Je suis juste une mauvaise personne qui se fait du mal parce qu’elle le mérite, ce n’est pas un problème.  
\- Le problème…Insista Severus…est que tu n’es pas une mauvaise personne.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir ! S’exclama en colère la jeune fille.  
\- Parce que toi tu le sais ? Ne s’énerva pas Severus, il restait calme, trop calme au gout d’Abby.  
\- Oui ! Je le sais ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !  
\- Ah oui, ben essaye on verra. Essaye de me faire comprendre.  
\- J’ai tué ma mère ! Simple net et précis se dit Abby, elle pensa que l’adulte ne pourrait rien répondre à cela.  
\- Ah et comment, en lui lançant quelle sortilège ?  
\- Sans sortilège.  
\- Avec une arme alors ?  
\- Non plus.  
\- Alors comment ?  
\- Elle s’est suicidé.  
La culpabilité quand des gens proches meurent était pour Severus une étape quasiment normales. Mais avec une mort par suicide. Le sentiment serait évidemment décuplé. Mais que fait Lupin à ne pas lui expliquer cela, se demanda Severus, lus en colère contre le loup que jamais. Cette fille souffrait et lui ne faisait rien. En plus, il savait très bien ce que faisait faire cette culpabilité, il fallait qu’il fasse quelque chose. Mais il fut coupé dan son action par Abbygail elle-même.  
\- Ne vous fatiguez pas, à dire que ce n’est pas ma faute, Remus l’a déjà bien assez fait !  
Au moins Lupin avait tenté mais cela n’avait pas l’air d’avoir marché se dit Severus qui devait donc trouver une méthode efficace.  
\- Mais tu ne le crois pas.  
\- Non car je sais pourquoi elle s’est suicidé.  
\- Et pourquoi penses-tu qu’elle s’est suicidé ?  
\- A cause de ma maladie ! S’énerva Abbygail, si elle n’aimait déjà pas parler du suicide de sa mère, s’il y avait une chose qu’elle détestait encore plus c’était parler de sa maladie.  
\- Et en quoi cette maladie serait ta faute ?  
\- Parce que je l’ai méritée !  
Et c’est là où Severus comprit que tout va plus loin que juste le suicide de sa mère, tout est relié à sa maladie qui d’après ce qu’il avait compris serait présente toute sa vie et qu’on ne pouvait rien y faire. C’était là, où la vie montrait qu’elle était injuste, contrairement à ce que la fille en face de lui pouvait bien penser, elle ne pouvait pas mériter une maladie alors qu’elle venait de naitre, si on pouvait déjà mériter une maladie dans sa vie. Mais c’était normal d’essayer de se trouver des raisons surtout à l’adolescence pensa Severus qui avait fait la même chose pour ses problèmes.  
\- Tu l’as eu à ta naissance ?  
\- Moui…Abbygail en avait assez d’en parler, elle voulait s’enfuir, mais elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait même pas se lever avant que le professeur bloque sa sortie.  
\- Alors comment as-tu pu mériter cette maladie, alors que tu venais de naitre ? Poussa Severus c’était le moment ou jamais.  
\- Parce que !  
Elle n’aimait pas ne pas savoir, il ne voyait pas que c’était déjà un problème de ne pas le savoir, c’était encore pire de l’avouer. Pourquoi était-il contre elle. Elle aurait peut-être dû aller discuter avec Remus plutôt. Au moins il aurait été gentil, mais en même temps qu’elle regrettait son choix, elle savait que ce dont elle avait besoin, ce n’était pas de la gentillesse, mais plutôt :  
\- Parce que quoi Abbygail ?  
\- Je n’en sais rien…J’en sais rien…J’en sais rien. Répéta t’elle indéfiniment, alors que les pleurs commençaient à s’échapper d’elle.  
A ce moment Severus qu’il avait gagné, la partie d’échecs, plus la partie verbal entre eux. Il s’approcha donc de la jeune fille et la pris dans ses bras. Contrairement à hier, elle ne resta pas figer mais s’agrippa contre lui. Et pleura de plus bel, tout en posant les questions dont elle cherchait les réponses depuis sa naissances.  
\- Mais alors Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi Maman ? Pourquoi Papa est parti ? Pourquoi Remus s’occupe de moi.  
Remus sourit à la dernière question parce qu’autant qu’il était triste et désolant, qu’elle se demande pourquoi quelqu’un l’aime, c’était la seule question dont il savait la réponse. Parce qu’il ressentait la même chose, lui aussi voulait s’occuper et veiller sur cette demoiselle.  
Dans le salon, Drago tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son appréhension. Il s’assit autour de la table et cacha ses mains tremblotantes sous cette table. Mais Remus en plus d’avoir une ouïe et un odorat développer savait aussi très bien lire les gestes de stress.  
\- Drago tu veux quelque chose à boire ?  
\- Non je vais chercher mon livre. Dit-il le plus normalement possible en se levant.  
Il fut stopper net par Remus qui sentait la fuite arriver. Severus lui avait donner comme une mission. Il ferait son maximum pour y arriver. Alors il commença par amener le livre de Drago d’un Accio informulé. Drago se jeta dedans, pour cacher tout autre expression de son visage. Il n’avait jamais pensé vouloir voir Harry Potter de sa vie, mais à cet instant si le brun avait pu descendre, il aurait été plus qu’heureux. Remus usa de la même technique que Severus dans la pièce d’un côté, un adolescent distrait est un adolescent moins sur sa garde. Remus savait qu’il avait en face un Serpentard, un des plus Serpentard qui soit. Il savait qu’il allait devoir contrer un nombre de ruses en tout genre pour arriver à aider ce petit. Mais il était prêt à se battre. Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours.  
\- Je suis désolé que tu ais du voir cela cette nuit Drago.  
Remus commença prudemment par ce sujet. Ce qui rassura l’adolescent, qui trouva une opportunité. Autant dire que c’est cela qui le bouleversait, comme cela pas de question sur l’autre sujet.  
\- Oui c’est vrai que c’est très perturbant.  
\- J’imagine Drago, surtout que c’est toi qui l’as trouvé comme cela.  
\- Oui en effet, c’est pour cela que je suis encore plus choqué.  
Drago souriait intérieurement son excuse marchait et c’est vrai que trouvé Abbygail étendue sur le sol, alors qu’il ne savait pas si elle était encore en vie ou non. En y réfléchissant il n’y avait pas assez de sang pour qu’elle soit morte, mais sur le moment trop de choses avaient envahi son esprit. Alors il ne mentait pas en disant que cela l’avait choqué et ému. Et il préférait parler mille fois de ce sujet plutôt que de l’autre. Il pensait vraiment avoir éviter le sujet sauf qu’en face de lui, c’était quelqu’un qui avait lui aussi utilisé toutes les techniques disponibles pour éviter de parler de ce qu’il ne voulait pas.  
\- Mais d’ailleurs Drago, pourquoi étais-tu dans la salle de bain à cette heure-là ? Demanda innocemment Remus alors qu’il savait la réponse à sa propre question et Drago savait qu’il devait changer de sujet.  
\- Juste pour me mettre un peu d’eau sur le visage pour dormir, professeur.  
\- Mais tu aurais de l’être coucher. Severus m’a dit que tu l’avais appelé vers 2H30 du matin ?  
\- Oui mais je n’y arrivais pas…  
\- Ah oui des cauchemars ?  
\- Non monsieur.  
\- Alors pourquoi n’arrivais-tu pas à dormir hier soir, Drago ?  
Rien que le silence lui répondit. Drago n’avait pas eu de problèmes pour dormir parce qu’il n’avait pas essayer. Vu qu’il devait perdre toutes les calories qu’il avait mangé au diner. Mais cela il ne pouvait clairement pas le dire. Mais parler de ses cauchemars n’était pas non plus sa volonté. Alors il ne répondit rien. Il n’arrivait pas à trouver des ruses, des fuites, ou quoi que ce soit. Il était trop proche de craquer pour cela. Alors Remus continua, s’il arrivait à laisser sans voix Drago Malfoy, c’est qu’il n’était pas loin.  
\- Cela n’a pas plutôt à voir avec le fait que tu avais mangé hier soir et que tu ne voulais pas garder ce repas en toi ?  
\- Si vous le saviez déjà, Pourquoi posez vous la question professeur ! S’énerva Drago.  
Il ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Il avait tenu seulement deux jours. Mais comment pouvait-il être un Serpentard, ce n’était pas comme cela que son père allait enfin être fier de lui. Parce que oui âgé de ses 16 ans, a seule chose que voulait Drago Malfoy c’était rendre fière son père et sa mère par la même occasion. Il n’avait jamais réussi, et ne réussira plus jamais maintenant. Alors pourquoi fallait - il qu’il mange ?  
\- Je t’ai posé la question parce que j’ai besoin que tu me le dises Drago, pour que je puisse t’aider.  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide !  
\- Si Drago, tu en as besoin, mais ce n’est pas grave. Ce n’est pas un signe de faiblesse d’accepter de l’aide quand on en a besoin.  
\- Si !  
\- Non Drago, c’est même une preuve de ta force, et je sais que tu es fort Dr…  
\- Stop vous ne comprenez pas !  
\- Qu’est-ce que je ne comprends pas Drago ? Explique-moi. Demanda patiemment l’ancien professeur.  
\- Si si si si je suis faible, je ne pourrais jamais être un espion comme Sev, il aura honte de moi.  
Drago avait bien sur déjà honte de dire cela, mais il n’arrivait pas à redevenir le Drago sur de lui juste le temps d’une minute pour s’enfuir. Remus quant à lui, sourit à l’affection que portait le jeune Drago à Severus c’était mignon, mais si cela l’empêchait de manger fallait qu’ils en parlent.  
\- Drago tu sais je crois que Severus aimerait trouver une autre solution que de t’envoyer faire l’espion auprès de Voldemort. Drago trembla au nom de Vous-savez-qui.  
\- Je peux le faire !  
\- Pas parce que tu n’en es pas capable. Mais parce qu’il sait toute l’horreur que cet homme peut vous faire faire. Il ne veut pas te faire subir cela.  
\- Mais je peux le subir…murmura Drago. Mais bien sûr que Remus l’entendit.  
\- C’est justement parce que tu peux le subir qu’il veut t’empêcher de le faire, il tient trop à toi, pour te faire faire les mêmes erreurs que lui.  
\- C’est vrai ?  
\- Bien sur que c’est vrai Drago ! Et pour en revenir au fait d’accepter de l’aide. Je crois que ton parrain est un des sorciers qui sait le plus à quel point accepter de l’aide est difficile, c’est pour cela que je sais que quand tu seras prêt à le faire, il sera le parrain le plus fier de son filleul.  
A ces mots toutes les larmes qui ne voulaient pas tomber des yeux argents dégringolèrent. Il aurait honte plus tard mais là il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher.  
\- Je suis prêt comment je fais ça, professeur ? Dit Drago en essayant de prendre sur lui, mais Remus s’assit à coté de lui et sa seule main sur l’épaule du blond le fit pleurer encore plus.  
\- En faisant ce que tu fais déjà Drago, et en répondant à ma question de tout à l’heure, pourquoi était tu allais dans la salle de bain cette nuit ?  
\- Pour Vomir… Laissa échapper Drago en murmure. Encore une fois Remus l’entendit et le prit un peu plus dans ses bras. Drago se débattit. Mais Remus lui chuchotait du réconfort et réussit à le calmer.  
\- Chhhhhhh…Drago, Chhhut. Tout va bien…Je suis fière que tu ais réussi à faire le premier pas. Tout va s’arranger…Tout va s’arranger.  
\- C’est quoi la suite professeur ? Demanda Drago fatiguée, il n’avait pas bien dormi et cet ascenseur émotionnel avait bien dû l’épuiser se doutait Remus.  
\- Alors tout d’abord, la prochaine étape est très difficile attention, c’est que tu m’appelles Remus, je ne suis plus votre professeur maintenant. Sourit Remus.  
\- Je suis désolé pour ça professeur, je ne voulais pas…  
\- Chuuuuut Drago ce n’est pas ta faute, c’était un problème qui te dépassait entre adultes. Alors tu es prêt à m’appeler Remus ?  
\- Oui je peux faire ça Remus, sourit timidement Drago d’un vrai sourire.  
\- Tant mieux ! Maintenant on va faire ce devoir à moins que tu préfères aller te reposer. Questionna Remus car il savait que le garçon devait être fatigué, mais il ne voulait peut-être pas dormir juste après une telle conversation.  
\- Non le devoir. Mais pour ça, c’est quoi la suite ?  
Le « ça » n’avait pas besoin d’être éclairci, les deux hommes savaient à quoi cela référerait. Remus était heureux que Drago voulait allait mieux, mais malheureusement ce n’était pas un problème qui se réglait en trois coups de baguette magique. Il fallait du temps, il sait que Drago espérait régler le problème le plus vite possible, mais c’était de cette façon que le problème recommençait aussi le plus vite. Alors il fallait être patient, et il n’y avait pas de solution efficace en toutes situations.  
\- Pour cela Drago, il va falloir du temps, il va falloir faire des efforts pendant un temps, mais on sera là pour t’aider d’accord…n’oublie jamais ça !  
\- « On » ? Demanda Drago la voix tremblante, il ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Il n’avait jamais voulu qu’on apprenne qu’il était aussi faible qu’un homme qui ne pouvait pas manger.  
\- Severus, Moi, Abby et Harry. En même temps que Remus énonçait les prénoms de ce qui pouvait l’aider, Drago secouait la tête toujours dans les bras de Remus.  
\- Chhhhh. Je sais que tu ne veux que personne ne sache, mais moi, c’est fait – sourit Remus – Severus le sait aussi – Drago le regarda interrogativement – Oui, Drago il s’en doute, c’est pour cela qu’il sera fier quand il saura que tu me l’as avoué, d’accord. Et pour Abby et Harry...  
\- NON ! Ils ne doivent pas savoir !  
\- Pourquoi Drago, quand on est venu dans la chambre tout à l’heure je t’ai entendu demander à Abbygail, pourquoi elle ne voulait rien dire à Harry. Et toi tu as eu raison d’insister en disant que c’était mieux qu’elle le dise.  
\- Mais ce n’est pas pareil !  
\- Pourquoi cela, Drago ? Maintenant tu connais le secret d’Abbygail, et Harry et toi vous vous êtes un peu rapprochés, tu dois te douter qu’il ne dirait ça à personne…  
\- Même pas à Granger et Weasley ?  
\- Non même pas à Hermione et à Ron. Réfléchis-y d’accord ?  
\- Oui prof…Rémus.  
Et ainsi ils se mirent enfin au devoir de DFCM de Drago. Toujours dans la bibliothèque, la conversation ressemblait aussi à celle que Drago avait avec Remus.  
\- Je sais que le fait de ne pas savoir Abby, te pousse à mettre la faute sur toi. Mais quelques fois il faut accepter de ne pas savoir. Que c’est de la faute à personne.  
Certes Severus qui disait cela se trouvait très hypocrite. Mais c’était un Serpentard, alors cela ne lui posait pas plus de problème que cela… Tant qu’il aidait la jeune fille il était prêt à tout.  
\- En tout cas sache que la réponse n’est jamais la lame. Tu as plein de gens qui peuvent t’aider. Remus qui sera toujours là pour toi, comme moi. Drago qui aimerait aussi t’aider du mieux qu’il pourra. Et bien qu’il me coute de l’admettre, Potter a toujours été prêt à tout pour ses amis. Alors il sera aussi prêt à t’aider. La seule chose que tu as à faire c’est l’accepter.  
\- Mais je ne veux pas les inquiéter…  
\- Comme tu ne voulais pas inquiéter Remus en lui disant rien ? Abby se contenta d’hocher la tête sachant où il voulait en venir.  
\- Et ben tu l’aurais vu ce matin, il était vraiment inquiet et même plus que cela, plus que si tu étais venu hier en lui disant que tu en avais envie.  
\- Mais je ne voulais pas qu’il m’en veuille.  
\- Oh crois moi, il ne t’en voudra jamais. Celui-là n’est pas quelqu’un qui garde des rancœurs éternellement. Je suis quelqu’un qui garde des rancœurs éternellement, et même moi je ne t’en voudrais jamais pour avoir l’envie. Il n’y a pas de honte à cela et demander de l’aide et en aucun cas une honte ou une faiblesse ou quelque chose de négatif. Compris ?  
\- Oui monsieur. Se contenta de dire Abbygail le temps que le discours du professeur s’intègre dans sa tête.  
Pendant que deux conversations épuisaient mentalement quatre personnes, Harry quant à lui était des plus réveillés, bien sûr il avait encore quelques cernes sous ses yeux. Mais ce n’était rien comparé à la veille. Il était des plus heureux d’avoir bien dormi, mais en étant heureux, il culpabilisa de l’être. Il ne devait pas être heureux. Il ne pouvait pas l’être quand tant de personnes avait souffert par sa faute. Les cauchemars il les méritaient, c’était sa façon de se punir de vivre, le temps qu’il faut pour tuer Voldemort. Et s’il devait dormir il devait trouver une autre façon de punir…Et ce qu’il ne savait pas c’est que plus tard dans la journée deux idées de punitions lui vinrent en discutant….


End file.
